The Deal
by Delaber
Summary: Fremione: When Fred and Hermione make a deal to make both of their lives less stressful, they realize something which may have been lying under the surface for years. Rated M!
1. The Deal

**Hi guys!**

**I've never written a fanfiction before and English is not my first language so there might be some errors language-wise and ****grammatically. (Especially commas are a challenge!)**

**However, I'm trying the best I can, so please go easy on me :-)**

**I'd love to hear what you all think about my fanfiction, so please read and review, once you've read a few chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

"Please Hermione! I really need your help – you're the only one I know who's that good at potions!"

"Fred, if I'm going to help you with your homework, you'll have to promise me something in return!"

Fred looked at her suspiciously, "I'm listening"

"In addition of me helping you get an "Acceptable" in potions, you'll have to promise me that you'll be extra nice to me for the rest of the year, AND neither you nor George will test any Weasley's Wizard Weezes on Hogwarts students for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts"

After thinking hard about her offer, Fred finally stretched out his hand and said, "Deal… But then you can't tell anyone about this deal. I don't want people to think that I actually care about school."

They shook hands, and Hermione smiled; "Good, then that's settled. We can start right now if you want to?!"

"Can't. Got detention."


	2. Basilisk

**Chapter 2: The Basilisk**

Fred and George were hardly talking. After having just survived another 5 hour-long detention in Snape's classroom they were happy finally being able to go back to the common room. This time they were told to clean the despicable teacher's cupboard – without magic –, which always left the twins exhausted afterwards. They didn't say a word to each other on their way to the common room and when they finally came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked for the Gryffindor password, none of wanted to speak out loud, so it instead came out as a low mumble. However, the Fat Lady, being rather used to the twins coming back late from detention, approved the password and let them in.

They almost didn't see her, and if George hadn't tripped over one of her books they probably wouldn't have. She was sleeping on the couch surrounded by her books – again. Normally the twins would've just left her there and go to their own dormitories, but Fred remembered the promise he in secrecy had given Hermione and sighed. He hadn't told George about his deal with Hermione yet and was too tired to do it now anyway.

George was too busy cursing over having hit his toe on the massive book and stumbled up the stairs and closed the door with a loud bang. Fred, however, took the small girl in his arms and carried her up to the 5th year girls' dormitory.

She was sound asleep and didn't even notice him carrying her – the only sound she made was saying the word "basilisk" over and over again in her sleep. Fred thought to himself that it must be rather hard to have Harry Potter as best friend. She was constantly in danger and he didn't blame her for having nightmares like these. He knew that the last couple of years had been hard on the ones close to Harry and Fred thought to himself that he too probably would have nightmares if he went through the same things as his smaller brother and his two best friends had.

When Fred entered the girls' dormitory he laid Hermione gently on her bed and left unnoticed.


	3. Smoke

**Chapter 3: Smoke**

"Hey, Freddy. Wake up goddammit. Where the hell did you go last night?" George was standing above him fully dressed and ready for breakfast. Fred sprang out of bed and dressed quickly without saying a word. "Hey man, I asked you a question," George said.

"Sorry. I carried Hermione up to bed. I couldn't just let her sleep in the common room."

A mischivious grin spread across George's face, "Really? You have it in for little miss prude? The nerdy bookworm? What'd she do; sneak you a lovepotion?"

Fred laughed, threw a pillow after George, and then headed down for breakfast whilst telling him about his deal with Hermione.

Fred and Hermione had planned on meeting in the room of requirement that evening at eight O'clock to begin their lessons. When Fred entered the room, she was already there. She wasn't looking like her normal bookish self. She actually looked….hot!

* * *

She wore a lowcut black top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was done neatly in a braid. Fred couldn't see why she always wore big sweaters and loose pants – she was smokingly good looking. He didn't even realize that he'd been staring at her body before she cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"You look…uhm…nice", he stated.

"Thanks, Fred! Please, sit down," she smiled at him – his knees melted.

He approached her slowly, carefully storing an image in his mind of her looking like this – an image he wanted to be sure he'd remember when he was lying alone in bed.

They studied for an hour but Fred couldn't concentrate; Hermione's scent made him dizzy and her big, white, perky breasts were near his hands all the time. He had never had this much trouble trying to contain himself.

He tried to pull himself together but truth was that he hadn't been shagging anyone since Angelina last summer, and the gods new that he really needed it. At one point, Hermione 'bend forwards' to get a better look of what Fred had written on his piece of parchment, and he could feel her breasts bouncing against his arm; he thought he was going to pass out.

They decided to meet again two days later, same time and place.

* * *

When Fred got back to the common room the first thing George did was to pull him aside to ask how it went. Fred didn't tell him about this new side of Hermione he'd seen – he wanted to keep that image to himself. George wouldn't understand anyway.

So all Fred did was to tell his best friend, brother, and partner in crime, that Hermione had been a good teacher. After a while George lost interest in the subject and let Fred go to bed.

That night Fred couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her, his heart doing little loops every time he pictured her. "I'm **not **falling for Hermione! The only reason I'm acting this weird is because I was shocked to see her like this today. Yeah, that must be it. That's got to be the reason."

He could her George snoring in the bed beside him and soon, Fred too fell asleep.


	4. Second Meeting

**Chapter 4: Second Meeting**

With quidditch practice, pranks, homework, detentions, and other stuff to take care of, Fred found the next to days to pass by in a blur.

After having convinced himself that he didn't like Hermione _that_ way, Fred had tried to push her out of his mind. Only when he saw her in the common room laughing with Harry and Ron, did he feel a pinch of jealousy towards his younger brother.

George, being too absorbed with Alicia, his girlfriend, didn't realize how tense Fred was whenever Hermione was around.

Fred dreaded the moment he had to see Hermione under four eyes again, and at 7:55 he found himself walking slowly towards their meeting place; the room of requirement.

She was already there when he entered the room. He had been too absorbed with Hermione's attire at their last meeting that he hadn't noticed how the room of requirement had looked. Now he could see that the room was full of books; new, old, small, big. Books about every plant, animal, insect, and so on, you would ever need in a potions class. In the middle of the room was a loveseat with a small table in front of it. The table in front of the loveseat had parchment, quills, candy and tea on it. Fred was amazed.

And there, on the loveseat, was Hermione. Fred having dreaded the moment he'd have to face Hermione's sexy side again was relieved when he saw that she was in her school uniform and that her hair was its normal bushy self. "Sorry, I didn't have time to change for tonight. I've been so busy with arithmancy that I almost forgot planning this lesson." She beamed at him, and Fred felt the well-known buttlerflies when he looked at her.

_'This doesn't make any sense! She doesn't look sexy at all and I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I look at her,'_ he thought to himself. But the more he looked at her, the more he appreciated her school uniform; she had nicely shaped legs and when she bent to pick up something from her bag, Fred could see the shape of her arse. Suddenly he loved that he was bad at potions.

Hermione had found a blackboard that she scribbled on while she rambled on about fungi and their purposes in different potions whilst Fred wrote it all down. It was much easier to concentrate when she was in her school uniform, but he still got butterflies when he thought about her lips on his.

"Oh my, is it already that late!" She looked at the watch in the room and put her hands over her mouth, "wow, time does really fly when you're having fun," she winked at him. He couldn't move.

* * *

In bed that evening, Fred thought about Hermione again. This time he tried to convince himself why he shouldn't go down this Hermione-liking-road.

First of all, she was his little brother's best friend and this little prick had been in love with her for several years without doing anything about it. It was a fact and everybody knew it – Fred was sure that even Hermione knew about Ron's feelings for her.

Secondly, she was nothing like what he normally preferred in a woman. He was normally into the athletic type with long, tanned legs and a good humour. Hermione was anything but athletic. Her legs were short and pale and he didn't know if she even had a sense of humour. However, she still touched his soft spot and as Fred lay there, he decided that maybe trying something new was okay.


	5. Something There

**Chapter 5: Something there..**

The next two days passed by so slow that Fred thought he was about to go insane. He kept reminding himself that Hermione was a two years younger bookworm and the most prude girl he'd ever met.

He did, however, in his daydreams, still picture him and Hermione doing all kinds of sexy stuff to each other – but he still tried to remind himself that she was somewhat of a "nerdy prude" (as George had put it) with absolutely no interest in him except when it came to homework and scolding him for a prank.

Fred hadn't told George that all he yearned for was to be back in the room of requirement with the hot witch.

When Thursday night finally came Fred had been sitting by the fire in the common room counting the minutes since supper. He half ran to the room, and there she was; so good-looking in her school uniform that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

_Hermione's point of view;_

Hermione had arrived early again today; she wanted to be prepared for when Fred entered the room. This was the third time she would meet up with him. She'd been trying to get him alone ever since she felt the jealousy of seeing Fred and Angelina snogging almost two years earlier.

Hermione had been surprised of her own reaction – she didn't even know when she'd begun to like Fred this way. But still, the jealousy had burned like a hot ball of fire in her chest every time she saw Fred snogging Angelina in the hallways, and she had cried herself to sleep on numerous occasions when she'd heard Lavender and Parvati retelling each other the stories they'd heard from Angelina about how good Fred was in bed.

Hermione knew every detail about Fred's and Angelina's relationship and was therefore very happy to find out after a year and a half of crying every night, that Fred and Angelina had broken up because they both had fallen out of love with each other. Hermione knew that Fred and Angelina had hooked just one time since they had broken up, but it still ached her bones when she saw the two of them talking in the common room.

Nobody knew her secret and she hadn't told anyone just how happy she was when Fred came to _her _and asked for _her_ help.

Upon their first meeting, Hermione had counted the minutes and had tried on every muggle outfit in her dresser. She wanted to look classy but still reveal enough to let Fred know that she was interested in more than just helping him with his homework. To her disappointment Fred had seemed cool and calm at their first meeting, which left her angry with herself from being stupid enough to pretend to be someone else.

For their next meeting she therefore decided to wear her normal attire; her school uniform. Fred had beamed at her the entire evening and she could sense that he wasn't as cool and calm as their first meeting, even though he tried to cover it up.

* * *

On their third meeting Fred entered the room with so much confidence that she almost laughed when she saw him loose his cool when he looked at her. "Yup, there's definitely something between us," Hermione thought to herself and beamed at the cute boy in front of her.


	6. A Little too Private

**Chapter 6: A little too Private**

"Hi Hermione!" Fred said nervously as he walked over to her.

"Hi Freddy," he was standing very close to her, and she couldn't breathe normally.

"Freddy? Wow. Normally I would only let George call me that. But since it's you I might make an exception."

He winked at her and was very pleased with himself when he saw that the beautiful witch in front of him was blushing.

Hermione didn't know what to do or say so she suggested that they'd get on with their potions. Fred was rather disappointed but followed her lead and sat down in the loveseat next to her.

* * *

Hermione talked and talked for what seemed like hours and Fred got more and more bored.

"Fred! Are you even listening?" she glared at him, "because I do have tons of homework myself, so if you don't appreciate my help I'll be out of here before you can say quidditch!" she crossed her arms and stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just dozed of for a bit… Can't we at least take a short break because I do appreciate you spending time with me! And now that you mention it; you do seem a bit stressed. You want to lie down?"

Hermione loosened up and smiled. Fred was getting ready to stand up so she could lie down on the couch, but before he could do anything, she was lying with her head in his lap.

_'Okay. This is not what I had planned, but ok,_' he thought to himself. He was afraid that Hermione might feel the butterflies in his stomach go amok! Fred felt awkward just sitting there. He didn't know what to do with his arms so he started to nuzzle Hermione's frizzled hair.

"This is exactly what I needed. I don't have time for all the new subjects I'm taking this year and I'm afraid I might fail."

"Come on, Hermione. You're the brightest witch I know – you'll pass with all your O.W.L's!"

* * *

The break from Hermione's teaching lasted for a long time and Fred was surprised to see this new side to Hermione; they could talk about everything; quidditch, Umbridge, Weasley's Wizard Weezes,and Hermione's muggle family. It did, however, get a little strange when the subject of discussion landed on Hermione's dreadful roommates, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown.

Fred knew that Hermione didn't have anything in common with them, but he still didn't expect her reaction when they were mentioned:

"Oh no! I can't stand those two! All they ever think and talk about are other people's private lives! I'm sick and tired of hearing every single word of gossip about everyone at Hogwarts! Imagine knowing everything about everyone; who people are having fights with, how everyones grades are, _even their sex lives_!" That last bit came out as a whisper, almost as if she was afraid of saying the word 'sex' out loud.

"You know that? About _everyone_?" – she nodded.

"Wow... Even about me?" – she nodded again. Fred could sense that she was embarrassed but that didn't stop him. He had to know if Hermione really did know the most private thing about him.

He looked at Hermione and wiggled with his eyebrows so she new what he wanted her to say. She took a deep breath before saying:

"Okay, here goes: When you began your 3rd year at Hogwarts you had your first kiss. It was with a Hufflepuff girl a year older than you and the two of you snogged a few times afterwards. Then you and George started realising that most girls find you attractive and you and George started to use each other as wingmen, you know, helping each other get who you want. You snogged half the Rawenclaw qudditch team, Wendy Randall, Mathilda Pendant, Fay Smith and Alicia Larsson before realising that you had feelings for Angelina Johnson. The two of you started dating in the beginning of your 5th year, you lost your virginity to her, and you guys broke up in November last year. The two of you then got together last summer for an "end of the school year"-party where you snuck into the prefects bathroom… And at the Yule ball last year George helped you get the attention from a girl from Beauxbatons with whom you disappeared in to one of the Greenhouses with." Hermione sighed. She clearly wasn't as comfortable in his lap any longer as she had been just a minute before.

"Wow. I didn't even know anybody besides George knew that.."

None of them spoke for a while.

T_his is it. I wont get another chance_, Fred thought, and with that he bend down and did what he had craved for in what seemed like a lifetime; he kissed her with all his heart. He moved his lips against hers, but she, however, wasn't replying to his touch at all. She then, out of nowhere pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She looked sad. He had clearly been picking up the wrong signals. He put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbed it gently and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Fred, but I have to go."

And with that she left him sitting on the couch, the most embarrassed he had ever been in his entire life.


	7. Weasley Playboys

**Chapter 7: The Weasley Playboys**

She avoided him. She had to. Normally they would see each other all the time; at meals, in the common room, on their way to and from classes, but now, there was no sign of Hermione what so ever. He wanted another potions session with her but she was nowhere around. Every time Fred was on his own, he was looking for a sign of her, but nothing helped him on his search.

He didn't like being this desperate and he feared he might be falling for her – hard!

"So, Freddy. I don't really see the point in doing this homework. You reckon we could get someone to do it for us? Someone like Hermione for instance?" George had an empty look in his eyes that he had fixed upon his blank piece of parchment.

Fred, who hadn't been listening and only caught some of what his twin had just said, stated in an angry whisper: "What the hell is the matter you? I don't like Hermione!"

George slowly took his eyes off of the parchment at looked at Fred with a stern look, "what?"

_'Bollocks. This is not good. I caught that last sentence out of context and now he knows'_, Fred thought. And suddenly George looked like Christmas had come early.

"Merlins Beard. You, one of the infamous Weasley Twin Playboys, like little miss goody two shoes! I can't believe it!" George roared with laughter and caught the attention of many Gryffindors in the common room, "So that's why you mumble her name when you masturbate! And the angry way you keep looking at Ron! And how serious you're suddenly taking potions! Oh my, Freddy boy! You, my friend, are trying to impress her. A whole new world just dawned upon me! So many tied ends all of a sudden"

"Will you shut up?! I don't want all of Hogwarts to know about it!" Fred had a firm grip on his twin's wrist and George looked very shocked.

"Sorry, " George slowly mumbled, "I just didn't realize until now and I was excited, because, you know... You haven't really liked anybody since Angelina, and, honestly, I feared that you might not ever get over her…" he continued sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I just can't believe how this happened. I mean…we have absolutely nothing in common! Could you imagine me talking about homework – or her talking about quidditch for that matter?"

"Freddy…The only thing that's important is that you feel comfortable around her. If you do, the conversation will flow naturally. I swear."

Fred looked with disbelief at his twin who again had his face in a huge smile!

"So why aren't you turning on your natural Weasley charm and seduce her?"

And then Fred filled George in on everything that had been going on with him and Hermione; everything from their agreement, to how she knew about his sex life, to how she had rejected him in his most vulnerable moment.

As he had finished his story George looked at his twin with a blank expression, "We need to find Harry. He'll now where she's hiding."


	8. Flashes of Red

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story. **

**It means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 8: Flashes of Red**

Harry was easily found. On the contrary to Hermione, he was almost always in the common room.

"Harry m'boy!" George began, "we need to find Hermione. Can you tell us where she is at the current moment?"

Harry looked suspiciously at the twins, "what do you need from her."

"Oh, nothing. We just have a bit of mischief to make, and what is mischief without our favourite Prefect to scold us afterwards?" Fred carried on, winking.

"Well, I haven't really seen her around lately. Have you checked the library?"

"Harry, you may be called our savior from Voldy, but you, my dear friend, have seriously underestimated our intelligence. Of course we checked the library - a hundred times."

"Even the small room at the back? I know she likes to go there because it's quieter. Only people who go to the library on a regular basis know it there."

"Well, for obvious reasons, my brother and I did not know about this room," George grinned.

And with that the twins stormed out of the common room.

* * *

They crashed through the door and ran through the library. People everywhere turned heads to see who was disturbing the peace and quiet, but all they saw was to flashes of red. In the distance the twins could hear Madam Pince, the librarian, yell something at them, but they kept on running.

When they got to the furthest corner of the library they could see a door stand ajar. Their running immediately came to a halt. They stood panting for a few second before George broke the silence:

"Well, it's up to you now, buddy…" He gave Fred a light push towards the door.

Fred looked nervously at George who smiled at him and pushed him once more. Fred began to open the door slowly. And there she was.

* * *

Hermione had been sitting quietly reading, as she had for many days now. She didn't want to think about the awkward moment with Fred in the room of requirement and found books to be the only thing that could keep her mind off of it. She of cause knew that she would have to face him eventually, but didn't feel up for it yet.

The door to the room she was sitting in opened slowly. A small creak caught her attention and made her look up. She looked directly in to the face of the boy she had been avoiding for several days now. Her knees felt like flubber.

For what seemed like an eternity he just stood there, looking at her, until he mumbled a "hi".

"Hi, " she said back.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this but I needed to see you… We need to talk about the other night."

She looked down at the book in front of her, "Fred, we have nothing to talk about."

"Then why would you run out on me like that? Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? How embarrassed I still am?"

She sighed and said, "I know that we both wanted it to happen. And believe me, I have been insanely mad about you for I don't know how long!" Fred, who was now looking pretty surprised, was about to interrupt her, but she continued before he could make a sound, "I just don't want to be another one you can brag about having snogged or shagged to the other boys in the locker room."

He looked hurt. "You really think I'd do that? Shagging or snogging you is not what I would brag about." She looked offended and was about to interrupt him, but he continued before she could say anything just as she had done moments before. "I mean, you are the most intelligent, brave, and beautiful witches I have ever seen – not to mention that you're fucking driving me insane looking that sexy without letting me touch you! If I had the chance to brag I would brag because I got a chance with _you_. You're not some random bird."

She stared at him in disbelief, "you…like me?"

She could tell by the shy way he looked at her, that he actually did. She wanted to believe him but didn't know if she could.

"I need time to think." That was not the reaction Fred had expected from her. He had instead expected that she would throw herself in his arms and never let go.

She slowly gathered her books and walked out of the library. Fred was completely paralyzed. He could hear someone behind him and slowly turned around only to be extremely disappointed to see his twin.

"I'm sorry, bro" George said as he put his hand on Fred's shoulder.


	9. Soup for Supper

**Chapter 9: Soup for Supper**

Before 'the incident', he couldn't find her anywhere - now it seemed she was everywhere. No matter where he looked or where he went, Fred somehow bumped in to Hermione. They always looked at each other, but both quickly looked away.

George did everything in his power to stop Fred from seeing her all the time, but nothing helped. A week had passed since the incident at the library and none of the twins had expected that she would take so long to make up her answer. George kept telling Fred that she come to her senses soon enough, be eve he was losing all hope.

Fred wasn't eating nor sleeping and he barely enjoyed quidditch practice. He couldn't concentrate on his and George's inventions and was no fun to be around since all he did was sulk.

* * *

"You overslept, Freddy. It's time for supper. Wanna come?"

"No," Fred said curtly.

"It's soup, so I wont be able to bring you some tonight. I think you should come. You've been lying here all day. I bet Lee is waiting for you to crack a joke."

"Do I have to?" Fred mumbled sourly.

"Yes. Actually, you have. I'm tired of seeing you like this. You could need some time with me and the rest of the guys."

Fred reluctantly got out of bed and followed George to the Great Hall where everybody else were seated, already eating their supper. Horror struck Fred as he realized that there were only two seats left at the Gryffindor table, meaning that one of them would have to sit beside Hermione.

"Shit, shit, shit, George! I can't do this!"

"Shut up and act cool. She'll think of you as a total douche if you leave now. I think you should take the seat next to her. It'd just be weird if I did it."

Fred pulled himself together and sat down next to her, "hi". He said to no one in particular and nobody answered. Hermione's face had however turned crimson and she did not looked pleased with the situation.

Neither Fred nor Hermione said anything during supper and as soon as Fred had finished, he whispered to George: "This was a big fucking mistake. I'm going to bed."

"What's up with him?" Lee asked George.

"Nothing.. He's just been a little sleep deprived lately." George sighed, following Fred with his eyes all the way out of the Great Hall. He tried to keep up his cover but still couldn't help staring angrily at Hermione whose face turned even redder.

* * *

In the common room that evening, George sat and waited for the others to go to sleep so he could talk to Hermione on his own. He was so sick and tired of seeing Fred so miserable and therefore decided to take matter in to his own hands.

George had earlier in the evening pretended to go to bed but had instead "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck downstairs. George knew that Hermione always stayed up late and sometimes even fell asleep by the fire. He also knew that she was smart enough to realise why he was waiting up, and that was what he needed the cloak for.


	10. Trophies

**Chapter 10: Trophies**

At 2 O'clock in the morning, George and Hermione were the only two people left in the common room. George slowly took off the invisibility cloak so she wouldn't get frightened – after all, Hermione was thinking she was alone in the common room.

"Hey Herms," he said in a low voice.

She jumped, "holy shit George, you startled me! I thought you went to bed hours ago!"

He showed her the cloak and she said, "oh.." as she realised exactly why he was there.

"So, are you going to tell me why you keep avoiding my brother?"

"I honestly don't think you would understand, George"

"Try me!"

And with that she began telling him everything. How sad and jealous she had been because of Fred and Angelina's relationship, how she had cried all the time. How happy she had been when Fred had asked for her help, and how sad she had been when she realised that his plan all along was to shag her in the room of requirement, making her another one of his trophies. How in love she had been…or still was…with him.

"Hermione… I didn't know."

Her eyes were full of tears now, and she shrugged with a sad smile.

"I didn't know that you felt, or still feel, that way about him." He held a small pause, "I do however know exactly what he's feeling right now." He held a small break, "He's a mess, Hermione, and honestly, I'm sick and tired of trying to encourage him all the time. I tried for several days until I realised that his heart is broken. He is so in love with you – I've never seen him like this…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she had stormed up the stairs and entered the 7th year boys' dormitory.

"Fred, please wake up!" She shook him gently.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Is everyone okay?" He was already fully awake imagining all kinds of horrible things that might have happened to his family.

"I am so sorry, Fred. I've been the biggest idiot."

Fred didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't really care, for suddenly her lips came crashing down on his, and she kissed him with all her power. At first he was shocked but then he started kissing back.

He pulled her down on the bed, flipped her over, and lay on top of her, supporting his weight with one arm as they kissed. The other he planted on her hip. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, massaging his hairline.

The door opened and Fred could hear George mumble "You're welcome, buddy" as he climbed into his own bed across the room. Fred couldn't help but grinning.

He kissed Hermione Granger. She kissed him back. They kissed. And they kissed again. And they kissed all night.


	11. The Long Awaited Question

**Chapter 11: The Long Awaited Question**

A week went by where Hermione and Fred saw each other as much as possible without making their friends suspicious. Only George knew about their secret and he was so happy to have the old Fred back that he didn't mind keeping their secret.

Fred and Hermione had had many snogging sessions during the past week and used every available opportunity to kiss and touch each other; behind gargoyles between classes, Fred's bed late at night, the small room in the library, but mostly in the room of requirement (where they still met up – without talking about potions).

Fred had been yearning to go further than just snog, but he didn't want to push Hermione into something she might regret later, and he therefore behaved and got out his sexual frustrations when he was on his own. However, he still had been dying to ask Hermione about her sexual background. He found it a bit unfair that she knew_ everything_ about him, and he still knew nothing about her - but then again; no pushing. Fred was therefore very surprised when she brought it up on her own:

"You can ask me, Fred. It's okay."

They were in the room of requirement that still looked pretty much the same as before. The only improvement was that candles had replaced all the books. Fred was on the couch and Hermione was lying with her head in his lap, her eyes closed due to the fact that Fred was nuzzling her hair.

"Ask you what?" Fred asked confused.

"Don't pretend I'm stupid. I know what you've been wanting to ask me all along."

Fred still looked confused. "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione sat up next to him, looked him in his eyes and said, "Fred, don't you think I've noticed something pressing up against my leg every time we snog for more than 5 seconds?" she laughed a little whilst saying that.

"I did not know you knew about that, thank you very much," he embarrassedly mumbled.

She looked at him, patiently waiting for the question he had wanted to ask her for so long, but still dreaded the answer to.

"Okay, so you know everything about my sexual experiences. I was wondering whether you would care to share yours with me."

She smiled, "I have only kissed three boys in my entire life. Viktor Krum, a muggle boy when I was younger, and you of course." She said, trying to hide how embarrassed she was, "I don't believe you can call what Viktor and I had together a relationship. I mean, we snogged a few times and I did go visit him, but, oh, he was a terrible kisser! I hated snogging when it was with him.. And that's about all you ought to know"

Only three boys. Fred felt like the biggest douche on the planet. He had snogged so many random girls and gone to second and even third base with most of him. And she was almost a snogging-virgin when she had met him. Fred suddenly realized why she had rejected him in the beginning.

"So…you've never gone further than snogging?" He asked her carefully. She shook her head, biting her lip, afraid of his reaction.

"You don't have to be nervous about that. Don't let any guy push you into something you might regret. I can wait until you're ready!"

She was so relieved; he clearly didn't mind how inexperienced she was when it came to boys. An enormous burden had been removed from her shoulders.

She leaned forwards. "Thank you Fred," she whispered very close to his ear while biting his earlobe.

Fred could feel the Goosebumps all the way down his spine and he kissed her like had had never kissed any girl before. He wanted to show her, that she was special to him in every way. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him, placed his hands on her hips and tried to show her how amazing she was with his kisses.

She started licking, biting and sucking on his neck and he lost more and more control over his breath as his pants got tighter and tighter.

Fred knew that Hermione could feel his arousal and the mere thought turned him even more on.

She then did what he hadn't expected at all; she put her hand on his dick, and started to massage it gently through the fabric. She then gently pushed his shoulders with both hands, so he understood that she wanted him to lie down on his back. He did as she requested.

Hermione wasted no time, and unzipped his trousers as soon as he was on his back. She then took them completely off and placed a trail of small, wet kisses from his mouth, down his chest, and stopped just above the waistband of his pants.

She took a moment to look at Fred who looked as if he was in heaven.

As she put two fingers inside the waistband, getting ready to pull them down, he stopped her.

"You don't have to feel like you need to do this. We can do this at your pace."

She didn't even answer him, but instead pulled down his pants completely with a sexy, devilish grin.

"You have no idea how much self control I had to use to ask you that!". He smiled and closed his eyes again.

His dick was now standing right into the air, and Hermione was shocked to find it so big. How the hell was she supposed to fit all that into her mouth?

She spat in her right palm and twisted it around the root of his cock. She then licked all the way from her hand to the tip of his manhood. He moaned a little.

She continued to tease him for a few minutes like that, until she decided to give her mouth to him. She tried to fit it all in, but gagged slightly.

He didn't seem to mind though and put both of his hands on the side of her head, slowly massaging the back of her neck.

"Fuck, that's good" he said as her warm mouth pulled back his foreskin. She continued this for a while and she could hear his moans becoming more frequent.

When she began to use her left hand to play with his balls, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He warned her so she could pull away if she wanted to, but that didn't seem to be the case. She swallowed all his seed as he squirmed beneath her, moaning as Hermione had never heard a man moan before.

It took him about a minute to slow his breath down to normal, but as soon it was under control again, he said; "Fuck, Hermione. That was the best head I've ever had."

He then kissed Hermione on her forehead and soon fell asleep.


	12. Fred Weasley, Boyfriend

**Chapter 12: Fred Weasley, Boyfriend**

Somehow they had both fallen asleep, and Fred woke up at 2 a.m. in the morning feeling really pleased until he noticed what time it was. He quickly woke up Hermione and together they rushed back to the common room. As the Fat Lady swung to the side to let them in, they were panting.

They both had too much adrenaline to go back to sleep just yet, so they instead sat down by the still-going fire to calm themselves down. Fred had his arm around Hermione and she put her head on is shoulder. None of them spoke for a while, they just enjoyed the other's presence.

As Hermione sighed happily, Fred thought to himself that this had to be the right moment to ask her another question that he had been dreading for the past days: "Hermione, I know we've only known each other _this_ way for a week, and I know it's soon to ask you this, but I think I might be falling in love with you and I'd love to call you my girlfriend – you know, officially."

She sat up and looked at him with a serious expression. He didn't dare look at her, but instead fixed his eyes upon his hands that were resting in his lap. '_Shit. I just ruined everything'_ Fred thought just before she started speaking:

"Fred. I don't know. I'm really crazy about you and every moment we spend together is like being in heaven, but…I'm just not ready to go official yet. I don't want people to look at me _that_ way. I hope you understand."

Fred counted to three, put on a big smile and said; "Of course I do!" in a convincing tone, even though he couldn't understand why she didn't want to go public.

Fred and George had always been very attention seeking and were used to being popular. Fred had always gotten what he wanted and was really upset about the fact that Hermione was turning him down time after time. However, he held his head up high whenever Hermione was around him, but still tried to figure out exactly why she didn't want the whole world to know that he, Fred Weasley, was her boyfriend.


	13. Surprises Under the Table

**Chapter 13: Surprises Under the Table**

Two weeks passed and it was going really well for Fred and Hermione. They hadn't yet made their relationship official, which still nagged Fred, but he tried to adapt to the privacy she wanted.

Hermione was to spend her Christmas with her parents but would floo to the Weasley Household on December the 28th.

Even though Fred wanted all of his friends to know about his relationship with Hermione, he was not yet ready to tell his parents. He knew that his mum would go crazy and that his dad would want to have 'the talk' – _again_. He decided that they should at least wait a couple of days to tell his family about him and Hermione.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow on December the 28th in the afternoon. To avoid any suspiciousness from the rest of the Weasleys and Harry, she gave Fred a handshake even though she yearned to feel his lips on hers. He smiled at her, "Hi Granger. Merry Christmas"

The Burrow was always so nicely decorated during Christmas – there were decorations everywhere and this year Fred and George had come up with the idea for a mistletoe that, if you walked beneath it, would "nail" you to the ground until someone kissed you. It was actually a nice piece of magic, which surprised Hermione. She knew that Fred and George never put much of an effort in to anything, and was surprised to see that the twins for once might be putting words into actions when it came to opening a joke-shop after graduating. _Shit, Fred's graduation wasn't that far.._ She quickly forced the thought of him leaving Hogwarts out of her head.

During supper that night, Hermione was seated next to Fred. As they were waiting for dessert Hermione decided to give Fred a little treat - a taste of what he could expect of that night. She took her hand and put it on his cock, and slowly started rubbing back and forth under the table.

In the beginning Fred tried to batter her hand away, but she wanted to show him what she wanted when they went to bed and was not scared away that easily. Not long after, he stopped trying to batter her away, and instead surrendered to her touch. He slid a little more forwards in his chair so she could get a better grip on him. His breath started getting faster and faster but luckily, nobody at the table seemed to notice.

He wanted to give her something back and put his hand on her thigh, slowly reaching under her skirt. She spread her legs so he had better access and soon enough did his fingers found their way inside her panties. As he touched her clit and slowly started rubbing, she took a sharp intake of breath that nobody but George seemed to notice. George did however give them some 'privacy' and looked the other way, grinning.

After a minute of intense pleasure Fred could feel his climax approaching.

Just before he came, his mum looked at him at said: "Is everything all right dear? You don't look so good".

"Yes mum, I'm…I'm okay. Just a bit tired, that's all."

This time Fred succeeded in battering Hermione's hand away. It would have been a disaster if his parents had realised what he and Hermione were doing in secret.

He did, however, understand her message and couldn't wait to be alone with her. Smiling, he looked over at his dad and Harry, pretending to be very interested in Harry's story about muggle cleaning supplies.

George leaned in and whispered, "did he do good?" to a blushing Hermione who suddenly became very interested in her chocolate cake.


	14. Late Night Wishes

**Chapter 14: Late Night Wishes**

Fred and Hermione politely stayed at the dinner table, waiting for the first chance to leave.

To Fred, the minutes felt like hours and he couldn't think straight.

"I think I'm off to bed. I don't feel so well," he finally said as he stood up.

He went up the stairs until he reached his and George's room, threw himself on the bed and eagerly waited for Hermione.

After what seemed like an eternity he could finally hear footsteps slowly approaching his bedroom. Hermione entered the room and quickly closed the door again. Without muttering a word she half-ran to Fred who was still on the bed and threw herself on top of him.

Between their intense kissing, Hermione somehow managed to lock the door with a whip of her wand. She didn't want George to come barging in after what he had just experienced too much of at the dinner table.

Fred's hands traveled down Hermione's back until he let them rest on her buttocks, giving them a little squeeze.

She too let her hands travel down his back, inspecting every muscle. As she reached the bottom of his spine, she tugged on his shirt and he understood that she wanted him to take it off. As he had removed it, he let her take a moment to see how he looked shirtless. Fred knew that years of quidditchpractice had done him good and he enjoyed the ladies reaction to his abs - however, he had never been happier as he saw Hermione's reaction - the lust shone from her eyes and he wanted to take part in it.

Her hands traveled down his six-pack as she put her lips on his throat. She sucked on the thin skin which made Fred move his hands from her ass up to her hips, lightly putting two fingers under her shirt. Hermione understood that he wanted her to remove her shirt as well and she did as he wanted.

"Holy hell, Hermione" was Fred's response to seeing her without a shirt for the first time. She wore a purple lace bra without straps, and as she leaned forward to kiss Fred, he opened it easily. The bra fell between them, and they were now both completely shirtless. Her breasts were bouncing inches from his chest as they kissed and he just had to touch them, to _taste_ them.

He flipped her over, so he was now on top of her. They kissed slowly, passionate before Fred took Hermione's left nipple on his mouth, massaging the other breast with his right hand. He nipped gently, and she arched her back, grinding her sex against his. They both moaned at the contact.

He took his hand off her breast and began to stroke her thigh, carefully teasing her by not touching her the place she wanted him to touch the most.

"FRED! Open the goddam door. I need my broom polishing kit" They could hear George on the other side of the door.

Hermione froze but Fred kept on going, shouting "George, I'm busy. Come back later".

Fred cast a soundproof spell over his bedroom so him and Hermione could hear what was going on outside, but the others couldn't hear what was going on in the bedroom.

They could hear George cursing all the way down the stairs, but Fred didn't care. All he cared for was this wonderful witch who moaned underneath him.

He pulled of her skirt and panties and took a moment to appreciate her fit body.

Hermione spread her legs for him and started to play with herself by touching her wet pussy. Fred was stunned. Seeing her masturbate like this was a huge turn-on and he could feel himself getting harder every time she moaned. He put his hands down his pants and started to stroke himself at the same pace as Hermione rubbed her clit.

"Please touch me," she said, and he did what she requested. He sucked on two of his left-hand-fingers, getting them really moist before he used them to stimulate her clit, he used his right hand to massage one of her breasts once again.

They were kissing and Fred moved his left hand closer to her damp opening. He touched her soft, silky pussy, and as she broke their kiss to moan, he put one of his fingers inside her.

"You like that?" Fred whispered and licked the shell of her ear. She nodded eagerly, massaging her own breasts.

"Use two fingers!" She said completely out of breath.

"Say my name, Hermione. _Moan my name_" he whispered, but she was way out of breath to respond. He wiggled the finger he had inside of her, and she moaned his name repeatedly as he had told her to do. He never knew he could get this hard.

He put another finger inside of her, and she squealed in pleasure. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her a few times, before she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, stopping his motions.

She ten began unzipping his trousers. She removed his pants as well, revealing his huge throbbing cock. He yearned for her to touch it.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded, but he could see she was nervous.

"Hermione, are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to."

"Please, Fred. I want you to do it." She said as she cast a contraceptive spell.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her. She looked okay, so he slowly pushed the rest of his cock inside of her, until it couldn't go further. She let out a whimper as a tear fell from her eye. Fred kissed the tear away, but kept still inside of her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Love. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please Fred."

He then slowly pulled back and slowly pushed back in. She still whimpered, but nodded, urging him to go on. He pulled back and then pushed back in a few times, and suddenly the pain Hermione had been feeling, was replaced with a pleasure she had never felt before. She started to relax and asked Fred to go on, but faster. He did as she requested and put a thumb on her clit, so it was stimulated every time he thrust inside of her.

She started moaning as they began to move in perfect sync.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth, but she had other plans: She flipped him over, and began to ride him. Slowly at first but then faster and faster. Fred kept on doing the thumb-thing and enjoyed the sexy witch on top of him, who was playing with her nipples.

As she came, he could feel her getting tighter around his cock. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer, and gave it a few more thrusts until he came, moaning her name.

It took them a while to calm down, and Fred was the first to speak; "Fuck that was good! I'm so sorry I hurt you"

"That's okay, Fred. I'm glad it was you."

* * *

They were cuddled up in Fred's bed for about an hour before George came in without knocking.

"Herms, say goodnight to the handsome prince charming - and to Fred too of course"

"Goodnight, Love. I better let you and your twin talk about our steaming hot sex" Hermione said before she kissed Fred on the cheek and walked out the room.

George looked wide-eyed at Fred. He wished Alicia would let him share their sex stories with Fred.


	15. Mistletoe

**Chapter 15: Mistletoe**

Hermione woke up feeling better than ever. Last night had been perfect and she couldn't wait for their next shag.

She lay in her bed for a few minutes before deciding to go downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Arthur and I are going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow, we were just talking about picking up the supplies you all need for next semester. Do you need anything, dear? Parchment, quills?"

"No, Mrs Weasley, that's quite okay, I think I've already got all I need." Hermione sat down next to George and helped herself to some bread. During breakfast George kept wiggling his eyebrows and winking at her so she wouldn't doubt that Fred had told his twin brother _everything_.

Fred was sitting opposite her, and he kept smiling at her – it was a miracle that Mrs Weasley didn't notice her sons' weird behavior.

* * *

In the afternoon the entire family (including Harry and Hermione) was gathered around the fireplace in the small living room. They were having tea and biscuits and as Hermione came back from the kitchen with a fresh pot of tea, she suddenly couldn't move her feet. She looked up and saw that she was standing underneath one of Fred and George's magic mistletoes. Fred was smiling at her and was about to get up to kiss her free. George, however, got ahead of his twin and kissed Hermione on her lips. She kissed back because that was the only way you would be able to move your feet again, and she smiled at George saying; "Thank you. You're a perfect gentleman".

She wanted to smile over to Fred to show him she was okay, but didn't dare when she saw how serious his look was. He did not look amused, as she had thought he would, but he instead looked rather angry.

He then suddenly, excused himself, stood up and stormed out of the living room. George and Hermione shared a concerned look before Hermione sat down the teapot saying, "Excuse me" and then hurried after Fred.

* * *

He was to be found in his bedroom.

"Fred.." Hermione sighed while she was opening the door. Fred was pacing his room, looking pissed. He stopped and glared at her as she closed the door and cast a silencing spell just as they had done it the night before.

"What the fuck, Hermione? Really, my brother?"

"What are you talking about?" She was confused.

Then it dawned upon her, what was wrong; "Don't tell me you're childish enough to think that I kissed George for other reasons than getting out of _your_ crappy mistletoe prank!"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Hermione? I could _see_ you kissing him _back_!"

"FRED!" Hermione was getting angry now as well, "You invented the goddamn thing! You of all people should know that you're _supposed_ to kiss back."

"Then why the HELL didn't you wait for me?"

"I didn't want to look suspicious in front of your family. Don't you think it would've looked just a bit odd if I had pushed George away only to wait for you to come around and snog me in front of everybody?"

"I don't care, Hermione. As long as we're in a relationship, you're not allowed to kiss other men - regardless if it's my brother or not!"

"Fred, I did that to protect you from your mother's wrath! I HAD to play along with George since you and I agreed not to tell anyone."

"That is by the way the STUPIDEST AGREEMENT EVER! I'm going crazy over here because I have to hide how _mad_ I am about you while you go around kissing my brothers!"

"_'Brothers?_' When did "_brothers"_ become plural?" She crossed her arms, squinted her eyes, and slowly walked over to him.

**"**Come on, Hermione. Everybody knows that you could have your way with Ron if you wanted to. Is he the next one to 'save you from the mistletoe'?"

Hermione now had tears in her eyes, "you know what, Fred? If that's what you really think of me, then I'm glad that we didn't get around to tell everybody that we're dating. Why don't_ you_ come find me when _you _grow up." She poked him hard in the chest two times while she spoke and then stormed out the room, sobbing.


	16. Truth or Dare

**Thank you so much for your wonderful support!**

**I do hope my story lives up to all your expectations!**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas or if there's something I should do differently.**

**I wish you all a happy new year,**

**Love, from Delaber**

**Chapter 16: Truth or Dare**

Neither Fred nor Hermione left their rooms that night. Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room and when Ginny came to talk, she could hear her crying.

She slowly opened the door, "Are you okay?". Hermione sobbed even harder saying, "no". Ginny comforted her all night but not once did Hermione share just a bit of why she was so sad, and Ginny didn't ask, she just wanted her friend to be okay.

* * *

At breakfast next morning both Fred and Hermione showed up, one looking more pissed than the other. None of them said a word all morning, creating a very awkward atmosphere. Nobody knew what had happened last night (not even George who was afraid of Fred's wrath as he came to talk), and nobody dared to ask the two thunder-faces.

As Molly and Arthur had left to visit Diagon Alley, all the 'children' were seated in the living room. They could all sense the bad mood coming from Fred and Hermione who were both too stubborn to be the one leaving the room first.

"I'm bored," Ginny said, breaking the piercing silence in the room.

"You mentioning it doesn't help" George answered her, "but you're right. We should play a game."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Naah, that's too childish, Gin" George answered again, "We should play something more _daring_."

"Truth or dare, or what?"

"Spot on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "yes, because that's not childish at all," under her breath and reluctantly seated herself in a circle with the others.

"I'll start" Ron said, "Fred, truth or dare"

"Truth" said a sulking Fred.

"Who do you like?"

"Come on, Ron. That's super boring," an annoyed Fred answered.

"Uhm, okay... With whom was your best shag?"

"Are you kidding me? Angelina of course! Holy shit did she know how to work it." He made a few obscene gestures looking at Hermione before he said; "I don't think I'll ever get something as hot as her. Long, tanned, athletic legs – you know what I mean, right Georgie? I just wish I could go back in time and shag her one last time - show her, that she's exactly my type of woman"

Hermione could feel the tears pressing now – how could he be so mean and insensitive? They were having a fight but she never expected him to sink so low.

Fred regretted what he had just done and said, the moment he looked at Hermione. '_What the hell am I doing? I'm insanely in love with this girl and I'm ruining everything because of a stupid prank. As soon as we finish this stupid game, I'll go apologize to her and snog her like hell_.'

He turned to Ginny, "Gin, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like anyone? If yes, we want to know who!"

She mumbled something inaudible, but with all their "what?"'s she cleared her throat before admitting to "Dean Thomas". Harry looked broken, but nobody but Hermione seemed to notice.

* * *

The game continued for a while before it finally landed on Hermione;

"Hermione, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Come on Hermione! That's the fifth 'truth' in a row now, take a dare!" Ginny said.

"Okay, dare then."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss one of my brothers."

"Which one?"

"You decide." She winked at Ron, clearly wanting her to pick him, but Hermione had other plans.

She wanted Fred to feel the same disappointment and hurt she had just felt minutes before. She crawled over to George who stared at her in utter disbelief. She kissed him with so much passion that he was completely overwhelmed and started to kiss her back. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and Hermione could sense everyone staring at her in disbelief. Fred, however, looked angrier than ever, and as George and Hermione's tongues intertwined he yelled: "CAN'T WE JUST CALL IT AN EVEN?"

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Fred; "If you've decided to grow up".

"_Okay._ Just don't ever do that again," he didn't smile. Hermione had never seen anyone looking this grave. It didn't suit him.

"Are you guys doing it?" Ginny squinted her eyes.

Hermione's face turned red, "GINNY!" she snarled.

"OH MY GOD, HERMIONE! YOU WITH MY BROTHER! THAT IS SO CUTE!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and hugging both of them.

Rom muttered a "You've got to be kidding me"

"We're not just shagging. We have been dating for a couple of weeks. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we are just not ready to let everybody know yet"

Fred shared a look with George, who of course knew all about Fred's only issue with Hermione. George stifled a laugh, but quickly gained his seriousness again as he looked at Ron.

He did not look happy at all. He glared at Fred, and George was sure that if looks could kill, they would be burying Fred any day now.


	17. The Talk

**Chapter 17: The Talk**

Two hours later Fred and Hermione were rushing up stairs to complete their make up sex. They had begun it in the living room by touching each other under the blanket they had been sharing. Nobody had noticed but Fred knew it wouldn't be long before Hermione's moans would become so loud that the others definitely would notice something was going on, and he really wanted to avoid that. He therefore grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist, pulling her up from the couch and towards the staircase.

Fred was not as careful as last time, and had with force ripped off her blouse before he landed on top of her on his bed. He kissed her with passion and she could feel his hard dick pressing up against her leg. She removed his pants as he took off her skirt, leaving her panting on the bed in her small black lace panties. He kissed her through the thin fabric before he removed them completely. He parted her with two fingers before using his tongue to give her pleasure.

She was using her own hands to rub her nipples, moaning slightly. He then took two of his fingers and pushed them inside of her. The sensational feeling was overwhelming to her, and she cried out his name. Fred took that as his cue, and not long after, Hermione could feel his fingers being replaced with something thicker, longer, and blunter.

"Holy shit, you're tight." Fred saw stars as he pushed his cock all the way in. He took a moment to appreciate her tight, soft, silky pussy around his manhood before he started thrusting in and out of her softly.

She spread her legs even wider so he could gain better access, and his thrusts became harder an faster immediately.

They stayed in that position for a while before Fred flipped Hermione over on all fours, taking her from behind. He had his hands on her bouncing breasts, rubbing the nipples as he thrust in and out of her. They were both moaning and Fred could feel his climax approaching as he enjoyed the satisfying small smacks coming from her butt meeting his own thighs over and over again.

Both of their attentions were directed to the overwhelming pleasures they caused each other, which meant that they didn't notice the door opening with a creak.

"Fred, I have your.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL?"

"MUM! GET OUT!"

She slammed the door and yelled "You two better get dressed and come downstairs". This was not good.

* * *

They were very embarrassed as they went down the stairs. As they arrived to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley looked at them with squinted eyes, "Sit down".

As they were seated next to each other, Mrs. Weasley began a long speech beginning with how babies are made and finished by saying they were both too young to be doing 'grown-up stuff'.

"_Mum_. It's not like we're five years old."

"No, Fred, but you don't just.._stick it..._to random girls!" She said through gritted teeth, "What if poor Hermione got pregnant?"

"Omg this is horrible," Hermione said as she buried her face in her palms.

"Hermione is not some random girl I'm shagging. She is my girlfriend - we just didn't tell you and dad yet," Fred angrily said, "And, woman, don't you think that we're taking precautions?"

Mrs. Weasly was quiet for a few seconds looking from Fred to Hermione and back again, before uncrossing her arms saying; "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because it for once felt good to have something that I didn't have to share with everybody."

She gave him a sad smile "please just be careful, will you? Hermione I need help with the potatoes"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," a very embarrassed Hermione said.


	18. Potatoes

**Chapter 18: Potatoes**

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley out to the kitchen where there were no potatoes to see.

"Mrs. Weasley, where are the potatoes? I'd like to get started right away"

"Dear, there are no potatoes. I just wanted to spare you from any embarrassment in front of Fred."

_'Oh no. So the talk wasn't over.'_

"Hermione, I know that young people such as you and Fred have needs, just like Arthur and I had when we first met."

_'Please don't begin talking about your sex life – please!' _

"Especially boys around Fred's age have these urges. I'm no monitoring mother, but I do know that Fred, and George for that matter, have their way around the ladies. I've noticed the way girls look at them when they turn on their charm and I know, that they know exactly what words will come in handy when it comes to…you know. They have this twin thing were they finish each other's sentences, which girls around your age apparently like. When they do that, you can always tell that they're both interested in what they see.

Not all teen boys understand why some girls aren't ready for _everything_ yet, and they may become angry if the girl says 'no'. I don't think that any of my boys will do that, but I still want you to know that it's okay to say 'no', if you're not feeling ready."

"Okay, thank you Mrs Weasley," a red-faced Hermione said. She was about to leave before Mrs Weasley continued:

"I'm no saint either – When Arthur and I got together in our seventh year, we were doing exactly what you and Fred are doing now. The only difference is that I didn't have a caring mother-in-law to take care of me."

"Mrs Weasley, no offence, but Fred and I don't need to be taken care of. We know what we're doing."

But Mrs Weasley wouldn't listen and instead continued; "…and that's how Bill happened! On a wonderful summer night just before graduation– oh, it was so romantic, Hermione! Everybody were outside having the time of their lives, but I crept in to Arthur's dormitory and surprised him," she giggled like a schoolgirl and Hermione's face turned crimson.

"It was wonderful, but apparently we weren't too careful, and nine months later, Bill popped out."

_'This is horrible! Please let me get out of here!'_

But Hermione didn't get out. She had to endure an hour of Mrs. Weasley's constant asking:

"Please do tell me, Hermione, what kind of protection do you use? Is he gentle enough? Can you get an orgasm? Was he your first sexual partner? Have the two of you talked about the future? Would you consider marrying him? Do your teachers know? Are you allowed to visit each other's dormitories?"

It seemed as if the rain of questions would never end, but then Mrs Weasley looked at her watch; "Oh dear, is it that late! I better get going with supper. If you'll just set the table then you're free to go.

Hermione quickly set the table before Mrs Weasley would ask more questions. Her embarrassment-level had reached far too high today.

As Hermione went to bed that night, two pamphlets reading '_How to say no'_ and '_how to get an orgasm' _lay neatly on her pillow. Ginny laughed so hard, she got cramps.


	19. Strong Weasley Hands

**I am so embarrassed;**

**I just realized that I've made so many spelling mistakes in my eager to get this story up and running!**

**For that I'm sorry!**

**I can see that I'm getting more and more readers every day - thank you!**

**Again; if you have any ideas or criticism please don't hold back. I listen to every review :-)**

**Chapter 18: Strong Weasley Hands**

"THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN!" Hermione cried out as she saw the back of Fred and George's hands.

They were back at Hogwarts and weeks had passed since Christmas.

Since Mrs Weasley's discovery in Fred's bedroom, the rest of the holiday had been awkward. She had been doing everything in her power to keep Fred and Hermione apart from each other. Now that everybody at the Burrow knew that they were in a relationship, they could give each other a 'good morning'-kiss and they could snuggle up on the couch, but every time Mrs Weasley saw them like that, she quickly made one of them come and help her.

Now they were back at Hogwarts and the twins had just made it back after detention with Umbridge.

'_I will not believe lies'_ was written on the back of their hands, and they winced every time something touched the new scar tissue. Apparently the boys had made quite a scene when Umbridge had told their entire class that Harry Potter was lying through his teeth.

"Listen guys, I appreciate your support, but you don't have to get in to trouble for me," Harry said, as Hermione conjured a bowl of Murtlap essence for the wounds.

"Come on, Harry. We don't mind a bit of trouble," George winked.

"You have to stop making riots though. Umbridge keeps bending the rules to her liking, and if you two don't stop now, you might get in to more trouble than you could ever expect – or you may even be expelled."

"Love, we're not afraid of her. We just need to show everybody at Hogwarts that they shouldn't be afraid of her either," Fred said.

Then George quickly stood up, smashing Hermione's bowl;

"Freddy!" he smacked his palm against his forehead looking as if he had just had an epiphany, "Holy hell you're right! We need to show her, that she has no support here at Hogwarts what so ever... Fred, we need to pull one last prank. A master prank!"

Fred looked as if Christmas had come early, and mumbled something about 'leaving Hogwarts with style'.

"Seems as if we have some serious planning to take care of! This might even take months."

"One prank to rule them all!" Fred said, stood up, and left the room following George.

Hermione stared in disbelief after them as they went up the stairs to their dormitory to begin their planning.

"Do you think they're serious?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, but Hermione knew Fred well enough to know just how serious he was.

* * *

At the beginning of March, Dumbledore had planned a Hogsmeade trip and Hermione wanted to spend her day with Fred. Only a few people (their closest friends) knew about their relationship, and Hermione liked it that way.

In Hogsmeade, they visited all of their favourite shops; Zonko's, Honeydukes, and Scrivenshaft's before meeting up with Harry, Ron, George, Lee, Ginny, and Ginny's new flirt; Dean Thomas.

"Not to piss you off, mate, but I just saw Alicia walking into Madam Puddifoot's with McLaggen. We could go back and sneak him a constipation-potion, if you want to?" Lee said to a sour looking George, who responded with a growl, and kept staring into his butterbeer. Fred gave his twin a pat on back, assuring him that things would look brighter soon.

Alicia and George had broken up in the beginning of February. The official story was that they had just fallen out of love, but Hermione could see that George was hurt.

As Fred and Hermione sat down at the table, Fred put his hand on her thigh. He ordered them a butterbeer each and started to show Lee and George what he had bought at Zonko's.

They sat at The Three Broomsticks for about an hour, and during that hour, Fred's hand slowly moved up Hermione's leg, until he cupped her sex under the table. Hermione thought of her first night at the Burrow during Christmas, and what it later that night had let to, and therefore knew what Fred suggested by his gesture.

She then said; "This has been very nice, but I have to get back to the castle now. I have this Moonstone essay that I haven't finished yet."

"Hermione, that's not due until another two weeks," Ron said, but she chose to ignore that.

"I'll escort you back to the castle. See you guys," Fred said and put his hand on the small of her back, directing her towards the door.

* * *

"So what's really up with George and Alicia?" Hermione asked Fred as they stepped out of the Three Broomsticks.

"I feel so terrible for him - Alicia broke up with him to try things out with McLaggen. Something about George not being 'attentive' enough."

"Aw, poor George."

"Yes, I wish there was something we could do for him. He is so miserable. It's kinda like seeing me before you agreed to go on a date."

"You never asked me on a date. As I recall, all you did was letting me snog the hell out of you," she said, laughing.

"I believe you're right, love. Let me make it up to you," he winked at her, and with that he grabbed her wrist and ran the rest of the way to the castle.

* * *

They ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, but stopped just before the Fat Lady.

"Okay, so I'll go in first and head for my dormitory and then you'll count to ten and follow - you know, so we wont raise suspicion."

Hermione counted slowly and then climbed in the small stone passage, which led to the Gryffindor common room.

She met Fred on the stairs, "Marcus is doing his homework in there," he said sourly.

"Let's go to my dormitory then - I don't think anybody's back from Hogsmeade yet."

She was correct; the 5th year girls' dormitory was deserted.

Fred wasted no time and spun Hermione around so she could feel his already swollen dick against her thigh. He pressed her body into his and placed his hands on her ass, as they began to kiss passionately. She walked backwards and led him to the bed where he positioned himself on top of her. They dry humped for a few minutes where Fred thrust his body back and forth, so she would know what he wanted to do to her in a few moments.

They quickly removed their trousers and pants and cast a contraceptive spell, before Fred inserted himself in her pussy. He was 'kneeling' on the bed and Hermione was on her back spreading her legs far, giving Fred a perfect view of her pussy. As he thrust in and out of her, he licked two fingers, and started rubbing her clit, making her cry out his name in pleasure. He could feel himself approaching his climax, so he pulled out and let her play with herself as he stroked his member gently. As she gave herself pleasure, she moaned his name, causing Fred to cum all over her stomach.

After a few seconds of panting, he realized that Hermione was still pleasuring herself, so he removed his cum from her belly with a flick of his wand, and put his lips to her wet, throbbing pussy. He was intoxicated by the smell her sex radiated, and put his tongue inside her. He took one of his fingers and started to massage her asshole, and she clearly liked that, because she came while screaming "more!".

Fred gave her a few seconds to calm herself down before putting his head between her thighs once more. This time he inserted a finger in her ass and one in her pussy, while his tongue played with her clit. She couldn't handle the extreme pleasure and came once more, this time pulling his hair, screaming and moaning his name.

The door then opened, and just before it quickly closed again, Hermione could see a horrified Lavender Brown.

"Why can't we just get _one_ shag to ourselves?" Hermione embarrassedly moaned as she buried her face in her hands, causing Fred to laugh.


	20. Bitches

**Chapter 20: Bitches**

Lavender had lived up to her reputation of being the biggest gossipmonger at Hogwarts; before breakfast the next morning, every student, ghost, and teacher knew about Fred and Hermione's relationship.

The girls kept sending Hermione death glares while all the boys wolf whistled after Fred, who enjoyed every moment of it. Hermione found it unfair that he could be a hero high-fiving every male in sight, when she in other girls eyes was just a dumb slut. The death glares came from the Ravenclaw table in particular, but even the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Angelina Johnson, who Hermione normally got a long really well with, send her the meanest and angriest looks.

"Bloodtraitor and mudblood" could be heard from the yelling Slytherin's in the halls, which did nothing but causing Fred to laugh and make rude hand gestures to them.

Every time the couple walked past someone yelling profanities after them or sending Hermione evil looks in the hallways, Fred made sure to grab Hermione's hand, so she would know that he didn't care about the other girls.

Especially Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin was horrible. She was in Hermione's potion class and every time she was near Hermione she tried to verbally punch her in the face. When Snape joined in, Hermione was on the verge of tears and hurried to the Gryffindor common room where she found George. She threw herself in his arms, sobbing.

George stroked her over her hair and let her cry out before he asked her what the matter was.

"The girls are so horrible to me! Fred is the hero of the day while I'm the biggest slut Hogwarts has ever seen! Even the girls I thought would be supportive are being complete assholes."

George was thinking, but he couldn't come up with whom those girls might be, so he asked her; "Who are being complete assholes?"

"Angelina, Alicia, and Katie."

George looked ready to murder somebody.

* * *

As Fred and George were getting ready for bed, George told him about the conversation he had had with Hermione;

"Hermione told me something interesting today. Apparently Angelina, Alicia and Katie are being completely unfair to her because two of you are dating."

Fred stopped mid-motion, turned his head towards George, and yelled, "WHAT!" with so much force that toothpaste flew everywhere.

"I know! Hermione said that they keep sending her death glares and that they are muttering horrible things about her every time she's nearby; something about Hermione not being your type. Hermione's pretty upset because that's exactly what you said during truth or dare..."

Fred's face turned red with anger, "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

* * *

The three ladies were sitting in the common room, and as Fred stormed down the stairs, with George following, Angelina looked up, saying, "Fred, sweetheart! I was wondering where you were!"

"Stay the fuck away from Hermione and me!" Every person in the common room looked at the angry Weasley twin.

"I just wanted you to come to your senses and see that you could do far better than her." Angelina said, as she seductively walked towards Fred, touching his chest.

Fred grabbed her wrist, "You broke up with me! You of all people have no fucking right to insult my girlfriend, who by the way is a much better person than you! I am so fucking happy that I'm with Hermione because I can't stand you anymore!"

He then looked at Katie and Alicia," and Katie; you're saying Hermione's a slut because she's dating me? You're sleeping with half of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! And Alicia, don't even let me get started with you; you made the biggest fucking mistake of your life when you broke up with George. He's the greatest guy I know, and believe me; I've already told him a thousand times that he could do so much better than you." He then turned back to Angelina whispering, "Fucking bitches!"

He turned on his heel and headed for Hermione's dormitory.

George was awkwardly facing the three very angry women, but he was way too happy about Fred's little speech to pretend otherwise; "My brother, Fred, ladies and gentlemen. Have a nice evening, ladies! Alicia, say 'hi' to McLaggen from me, will you?" he winked, and returned to his own dormitory with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Fred found Hermione all curled up on the bed. She was crying, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed even harder, "Thank you. I could hear you yelling at them."

"I'll always defend you," he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll miss you so much next year! I can't bear the thought of you leaving Hogwarts soon."

Fred clenched his teeth. He didn't want to tell her that his and George's master prank would involve leaving much sooner that she thought.


	21. The Letter

**Chapter 21: The Letter**

Two months later it happened; the letter George had been eagerly waiting for had finally arrived. He tore the envelope open, and took out the yellow piece of parchment.

Fred could see George's eyes flicker over the letter as he read it, but he couldn't read George's expression until a wicked grin spread across his face;

"Holy fuck, Freddy. They approved! We own a shop in Diagon Alley!"

George threw fists in the air, yelling "FUCK YES!" until he realized that Fred wasn't celebrating at all. Then it hit him: "Don't _fucking_ tell me you're backing out _now, _Fred. We've been planning this for years!"

"George, I'm not backing out... I was just hoping we could stay at Hogwarts until graduation."

"Since when did you get so interested in your education?" George said before it dawned upon him why his twin wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts before it was absolutely necessary:

"Shit Fred, you'd rather stay here and snog with your girlfriend than follow your fucking dreams? And you're telling me this _now _after years of planning and preparation?" He was getting angry now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Why the hell didn't you?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" Fred was getting angry now as well.

"You are a fucking selfish bastard! Do you really think of me as being so stupid that I wouldn't understand that you'd miss the hell out of Hermione? You need to realize that you leaving her is going to happen whether you like it or not; no matter what happens _you can't_ return to Hogwarts next year and she'll _still_ be stuck here."

George took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Freddy, you have to make up your mind, because I'm leaving tomorrow with or without you."

Fred sat himself down on his four-poster bed, put his face in his palms, sighed, and said; "of course I'm with you."

George sat down next to him and gave him a small pat on the back, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I thought you were going to bail me."

They sat on the bed in silence until Fred quietly spoke, "Holy shit, we have a shop… and we're leaving Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I know. It kind of blows your mind, huh?" George offered him a small smile, "You should go tell her. She'll understand."

* * *

Fred found Hermione in her dormitory, sitting on her bed reading a book. As she saw him entering the room she sprang out of bed to greet him properly with a kiss.

"Hermione, I have something I have to tell you," he had a sad look on his face, that told Hermione that he had bad news.

_'Oh no, this is it,'_ Hermione thought, _'Fred's going to leave me in favour of Angelina Johnson.'_

"Should I sit down?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't know why people always assume that they should sit down in these situations. As if I could present you news that would make your brain lose control over legs and make you fall," he joked, but she didn't laugh.

She sat down on her bed, and Fred sat down next to her, now more serious; "There is something I have been keeping secret for you. You do remember mine and George's plan about pulling a master prank, right?"

_'Master prank? Was she the one they were pranking? Was her relationship with Fred just one...big...prank?'_

Fred took a deep breath, "George and I are leaving Hogwarts tomorrow."

She stared at him until his words sank in; "_What?_"

"Well, you know that neither George nor I have ever been taking school serious, so in our fifth year when McGonagall started these career-talks, George and I began thinking about opening a joke shop - we just couldn't see ourselves working behind a desk for the rest of our lives. We made some pretty good inventions, but we still had one major problem; money.

That was until Harry gave us the prize he won in the Triwizard Tournament last summer. We finally had enough to buy a shop in Diagon Alley and we found the perfect location, number 93, for it. Last September we made an offer, but the deal wouldn't close until March 31st where the sellers would consider all the bidders' different plans with the shop and choose who they thought were best suited for the site. I guess they liked 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' the most. We're taking over the lease tomorrow, May 1st. We were just told now."

Hermione's heart was broken; "You're…_leaving me_?" she whispered, her breath becoming more and more frequent as the tears welled up her eyes.

He looked at her, "please don't cry." Both of them now had tears in their eyes.

He kissed her, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay here with you, but I just have to do this."

The tears began to stream down her face but she nodded, "I know."

They kissed for a long time before he filled her in on what would happen the next day. He stayed with her until she fell asleep in his arms.


	22. The Master Prank

**Chapter 22: The Master Prank**

Hermione woke up early the next day. Fred wasn't beside her and she couldn't fall asleep, so she snuck up to his dormitory where he was sleeping. She spooned him and he soon woke up. He turned around so they now lay face to face, and he used the opportunity to kiss her gently a few times before whispering; "I wish it wasn't today."

"It's okay. You should follow your dreams."

"I'd rather stay here with you forever," he said and with that they kissed like they had never kissed before. They put all of their emotions in to their kisses and things soon got a bit heated. Fred cast the silencing spell (that they now where very familiar with) around his bed while Hermione pointed her wand at her belly, casting the contraceptive charm.

It wasn't like the last times where they were both eager to let the other one know just how much they were turned on.

No, this time they both wanted to show just how much they loved the other. Not once was their kiss broken, and Fred's thrusts were much slower and gentler that they had ever been before. It was all so romantic and just the perfect way to say goodbye.

Fred came first but stayed inside of her, "I love you so much," he said and kissed her passionately.

Later that day, Hermione had her first exam in that term. She was doing really well even though she had a lump in her throat, and she was about to cry every time she thought of what would happen later that day but she tried to concentrate on the fifteen questions in front of her instead of her boyfriend.

Fred hadn't told her when or how it would happen – he said he didn't want to ruin the surprise for her, but she was anxious and just wanted to get over with it.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere the doors to the Great Hall, where Hermione and her classmates were seated, flew open. Every student in the room turned their attention towards the door, but nothing happened. The silence was more roaring than ever.

Umbridge, who was supervising the exam, angrily went to check what was going on, but all of a sudden something flew in to the room and exploded with a loud bang just above her head. The blast was enormous; Umbridge's silly little hat fell to the floor and all of the students' parchment followed.

Then more fireworks' exploaded. It was absolutely beautiful, but the sight that touched Hermione the most, was Fred and George entering the Great Hall on their brooms. Colors of green, purple, yellow and red filled the Great Hall and every student was applauding the twins who were roaring with laughter.

Fred and George caused as much mayhem as they could in five minutes before flying up to the enchanted ceiling and shouting rude words to Umbridge.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school," a messed up Umbridge yelled at them presenting her fist.

"You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education... Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred yelled with a grin.

"Definitely," George laughed.

Fred scouted the crowd for Hermione, and when his eyes fell upon hers he winked before yelling, "Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

And with that the twins flew away from Hogwarts, never to return again.


	23. The Grangers

**Chapter 23: The Grangers**

Hermione's last month before the summer holidays went by slower than she had ever expected. She used most of time studying for her exams,but every time she gave herself a break from reading, she thought about Fred. She missed him so much her bones ached. She knew that he was busy with the shop but she had not expected that he wouldn't write to her at all. She was fearing that he might already have forgotten about her.

Then, after three weeks of waiting for a letter from him, she could finally hear an owl tapping the window beside her.

The envelope was magenta with a yellow 'W' sealing on the back.

_'My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written to you sooner but as you know I've been busier than ever. _

_The shop is doing so well that George and I have treated ourselves with two sets of tailored suits each – I wouldn't want you to think that your boyfriend was poorly dressed just because his girlfriend wasn't around!_

_We have employed a cashier named Verity who is very nice. I'm sure you'll like her (George sure seems to do, if you know what I mean!)_

_The flat above the shop is huge and for the first time ever I have my own room! At first I really loved it, but now whenever Verity and George disappear to his room, it can get quite lonely. I can't wait for you to see everything that we have achieved since we left Hogwarts. Even mum had to admit that she was amazed by our work – I guess she always thought that George and I never would get anywhere in life. I guess we finally proved her wrong!_

_If you want to, I'd like to invite you to stay here all summer long. However, I know that you have to visit your parents as well, but I wanted to give you the offer anyway. _

_I miss you terribly and I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love, Fred."_

Hermione clenched the letter to her chest and let out a sob before finding pen and parchment so she could answer him right away.

_"Fred!_

_I'm so happy that you're writing me! _

_Hogwarts is a bore without you around – It's almost unbearable to think that I have two more years here without you to entertain me. _

_I'm glad to hear that everything is going well with the shop. I can't wait to see how much you have achieved in just a few months._

_Everybody at Hogwarts is still talking about how you left the school with style, and people are talking about doing something similar but apparently George and you were the only ones with the guts to actually put words in to action. Umbridge has gone even nastier; she uses torture during detentions. It's especially hard on Harry but I told him to behave and so far it works. _

_I'd love to visit you in the flat during the summer, but yes, I'll have to go visit my parents first. Hopefully just for a week – I'd much rather spend my summer with you! _

_Maybe you could come over for lunch and meet them during the first week? I'm sure they would enjoy that just as much as I would. _

_Please write soon, I miss you more than ever._

_All my love, Hermione."_

* * *

Exactly a month after Hermione had received the letter from Fred, she was at home expecting him in an hour.

Her mum was very excited to finally meet the Fred she had heard so much about, but her father was a bit more skeptical: He wasn't yet ready to let his little girl stay the entire summer with a male stranger.

Hermione was getting ready for a shower when she heard a loud apparition-crack behind her and a familiar wolf whistling when she dropped her towel she had around her naked body in surprise.

"FRED!" she squealed and turned around to see her dearly missed boyfriend. They kissed for several seconds, him trailing his hands down her body.

"Come! We don't have much time," she said and pulled him with her to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and quickly undressed him. Then the couple stumbled in to the shower and began to kiss and trail their hands all over the other person's body.

In a matter of seconds, Fred was hard as a rock.

"Mmm, this is not how i expected you would react to my surprise visit, but I sure like it," he grinned as Hermione sat down on her knees in front of him and took his hard member in between her cherry lips.

She started by just licking the tip, but soon tried to fit it all in her mouth at the same time, which apparently was an impossible task.

Fred wanted more pace, at guided her with a hand on either side of her head. He thrust his hips forwards and slid his cock inside her mouth, she gagged slightly, which turned him even more on, because it reminded him how big he was.

He fucked her mouth for a couple of minutes before pulling away to finish himself off. He used his right hand to pull the foreskin back and forth so fast, Hermione was surprised that he could enjoy that. He threw his left hand up against the shower wall to help support his weight, while Hermione watched him jerk off.

She was so turned on by her hot, wet, horny boyfriend that she had to touch herself. She moaned as her hand touched the place she needed it the most.

As Fred opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was turned on by his motions, he couldn't hold the massive pressure back anymore, and came all over her breasts with a roar.

"Hermione dear, was that you?" Mrs Granger yelled from downstairs.

"I think I left my radio on, mum. I'm in the shower," Hermione called to her mother downstairs, grinning up to an exhausted Fred.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione walked downstairs and patiently waited for Fred, with whom she had made a deal; he would turn up at the front door in exactly five minutes.

And there it was; the doorbell.

She answered the door, pretending she hadn't seen him for months, "Fred! Dear! How lovely to see you," she said as he kissed her cheek. "Please come in!"

He winked at her and stepped inside the house where Hermione had grown up.

"You must be Fred," Hermione's mother spoke as she appeared with her husband at her side.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Fred said as he stretched out his hand.

"Please call me Jane, dear! This is my husband Dan"

"Hello Dan!" Fred said.

"I'd prefer if you call me Mr Granger," Hermione's father said sourly.

"Of course, Mr Granger, I'm sorry!"

Mrs Granger led Fred in to the living room where he was seated next to Hermione and opposite Mr Granger who said, "So, Mr Weasley, Hermione tells me that you haven't finished your education at Hogwarts..."

"That's right, sir. My twin brother George and I agreed that with everything going on in the wizarding world these days people could really use a good laugh once in a while. We bought a shop in Diagon Alley two months ago and business is going splendid. We are expecting a boost at the end of the summer when all of the Hogwarts students are coming to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies for next term - Even though we in the past two weeks already have experienced a doubling of our income each day."

Hermione could tell that Fred had been practicing the sentence over and over again to impress her father, but her parent's didn't seem to notice.

After Fred's assurance of being able to take care of Hermione financially, Mr Granger seemed to loosen up.

They ended up having a really nice afternoon and Fred even earned a smile and a "nice to meet you Fred" from Mr Granger, while Mrs Granger gave him a hug and said "Please come back soon".

And with that, Hermione and Fred apparated to Diagon Alley.


	24. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter 24: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes **

The WWW shop was absolutely beautiful! There were colors everywhere and the products consisted of the most wonderful pieces of magic. As Fred and Hermione arrived to the shop it was cramped even though it was 5 o'clock and almost closing time.

Fred gave her a tour and eagerly told every detail about the products he had come up with. Hermione could see George working hard behind the counter beside a shorthaired, blonde witch who she assumed must be Verity. They both looked exhausted but still let every costumer take as much time as needed.

"I hate being behind the counter. I find it more rewarding to talk to the costumers about our products. I think we might need to employ more people," Fred said, as he noticed her concerned looks towards the counter.

* * *

The flat was huge for only two persons. Just as the shop, it was decorated with the brightest colors and Hermione loved it from the moment she stepped inside. It was just as lively and bright as the twins were. The place was full of surprises – one of them being the muggle television.

"It's actually quite nice, the television. It does cure some lonely nights!"

He showed her his room, which had nothing but an enormous bed, a closet, a desk, and a nightstand with a lamp. "I haven't really had the time to do anything about this room."

"I like it plain," she said as she sat down on the bed, "I guess, if you spend enough time in the living room, all the colors in there might make you kind of 'seasick' and then it might be nice to have some place where it's more 'quiet'."

"God, you're so smart!"

He sat down next to her and started to kiss her gently. He had really missed her sweet scent and her small, gentle kisses. They kissed like that for a while before a knock on the door interrupted them: "Freddy, is the coast clear? I don't want to barge in if you're doing what you did last night," he laughed and mockingly moaned, "_Oh yeah, Hermione_" from the other side of the door.

Fred's face turned red and he mumbled, "idiot," as he let his twin in.

"Hi Herms," George said, giving her a hug, "nice to see you! Do you like it?"

"The flat is great, the shop is just wonderful, and I'm here with my favorite guys in the world. I think it's about as good as it gets!" Hermione beamed.

"So, do you like the necklace? I helped him pick it – thought of you the minute I saw it, didn't I Fred?. Funny story though…" But Hermione never got to hear his funny story, because George had just looked at his twin who behind Hermione strongly gestured and articulated "NO!"

"…Bollocks. You haven't gotten it yet, have you?" he looked miserable before saying to himself in a small voice; "Great way to ruin Fred's _only_ romantic gesture ever, George. Very nice…" He quickly left to room.

Hermione turned around to look at Fred. Never in her life had she seen anyone looking so disappointed. She smiled at him but she could tell that he was going to yell at George later for ruining the surprise.

"It's okay. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything."

"He is unbelievable…" Fred muttered under his breath.

* * *

Fred had told Hermione to wear 'something nice' for a romantic surprise he had been planning for the night.

To Hermione, the biggest surprise was that he had even been planning anything at all. Neither Fred nor George was really that romantic. Hermione knew what Alicia had meant with George not being attentive enough. Fred was sometimes the same way and it could really annoy Hermione that he sometimes seemed to care more about his next prank than enjoying the moment with her.

She pushed the thought away and picked out a floor-length purple dress that she knew Fred would like.

As she stepped in to the living room ten minutes later, Fred met her in a black tux. George was wrapped in a blanket on the couch staring into the television.

"Have you seen my boyfriend around because I don't remember him being so good looking," Hermione said to Fred.

"You're so unfair," he said as he bend down to kiss her on the cheek. As he did, Hermione whispered, "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Then what would you do if your dress somehow unzipped and fell off in the middle of the restaurant?" George said from the couch, grinning.

Fred smacked him over his head saying, "If you start thinking about Verity, please try not to get the couch all sticky again!"

* * *

Fred had invited Hermione to a very fancy restaurant in muggle London. They started out by ordering drinks and as they had sat at the bar for a while, Fred pulled out something from his inside pocket saying:

"Ever since we started dating I have been wanting to give you something, _anything_, that could prove my love to you. As you know, I have never had that much money and leaving Hogwarts was a big risk, but you still supported me. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I want to give you this to show you just how in love I am with you."

"All you ever had to do was tell me that. I don't need gifts…"

"Please just open it," he smiled nervously.

Inside the small box was a little gold chain with a white pearl as a pendant. Hermione could tell that he had been really looking forward to give her the necklace, which she loved.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered just before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

She pulled away but kept the eye contact. They didn't say anything but it was still a perfect moment.

* * *

Fred had to work in the shop the next day and Hermione offered her help – five minutes later, she was wearing a WWW t-shirt and was told to stay behind the counter with George.

There were even more costumers than yesterday and the first few hours passed by in a blur. Around one o'clock George asked Hermione to go find Verity and get some lunch.

"They really love you," Verity said as they were seated in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Excuse me?"

"Fred and George. I can tell by the way the look at you."

Hermione blushed.

"Fred couldn't stop talking about you before you came visiting us. Even George, who has a much longer fuse than Fred, got sick of it and flew off the handle a few times. It was actually quite sweet."

She took a bite of her sandwich before continuing; "he rambled about that damn necklace for weeks, saying he would give it to you as soon as he saw you, apparently it couldn't wait. George was devastated when he ruined the surprise. He felt so bad he didn't even want to shag me last night! Wouldn't even let me give him a blowjob..."

Hermione grinned, "So you like George?"

"I don't know. He's very cute and all, and the sex is _mind-blowing_, I just think it could get messy if I end up with my employer."

"But you're already sleeping together? You've passed your point of no return; if something would happen it wouldn't get less messy just because you're 'only' sleeping together. You might as well just try something real with him."

"Maybe…"

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.


	25. Precautions

**Chapter 25: Precautions**

The rest of the summer went by way too quickly; during the day Hermione helped the twins run the shop and at night she was either in the living room with both of the twins, or in Fred's room with him alone.

Before she knew it, it was August 30th and she was leaving for Hogwarts in only two days. The twins and Hermione wanted to celebrate that the shop was going so well, and they decided that the best way to do that was to party. They had therefore invited Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lee and Verity along with them to a pub in Diagon Alley.

They were to meet at 8.30 in the twins' flat and Hermione counted the minutes. She hadn't seen any of her schoolmates since they left Hogwarts for the summer holidays almost two months earlier and she was therefore very excited.

It was just as wonderful to see them again as she had expected. They stayed in the twins' flat until 10.30 and then left for the bar, which they had reservations for at 11 o'clock.

"You guys can just go ahead," Hermione said, "I think I'll have to change my shoes, my feet hurt like crazy."

"I'll wait for you then," Fred smiled and directed his attention to the others saying: "we'll meet you guys there," before closing the door behind Ginny who was the last to leave.

* * *

Hermione was already in Fred's room trying to find another pair of shoes to wear. Fred went behind her, grabbed her butt, rubbed slowly, and hoped she would accept his invitation.

"Fred, I really just wanted to change my shoes," Hermione laughed, but Fred sighed unhappily.

"Come on, just a quickie, Herms?"

"The others are waiting for us," Hermione said, "Fred, please stop."

He didn't stop. Instead, he began trailing one of his hands down her stomach until he touched her pussy.

She was about to get really annoyed with him:"FRED! Will you leave me alone? I said I'm not in the mood for that right now."

"Fine," he said, just as annoyed as she was.

"Are you seriously giving me a cold shoulder just because I'm not in the mood?" She crossed her arms.

"No, Hermione. I'm giving you the cold shoulder because you haven't been in the mood for three bloody weeks!"

"I've been busting my ass off helping you during the day, so excuse me for being tired at night."

"Well you haven't been '_busting your ass off'_ today so why the hell wont you?" he half-yelled.

"I just told you, I'm not in the mood! Is that really so hard for you to comprehend?"

"I can tell when you're lying and it does not suit you, Hermione. I can barely touch you anymore without you jumping in to the air. I just want to know why!"

"Because I'm pregnant, you inattentive brat!"

He stared at her in utter disbelief for a few seconds before muttering, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes… No… I don't know, Fred. _It_'s two weeks late and I'm _never_ late."

"But we took every precaution…"

"I know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Come on let's go find the others."

Fred stood dumbstruck in his room, looking at his girlfriend who walked out the room in her newfound shoes.


	26. Celebration

**Chapter 26: Celebration**

"What took you so long?" George asked as he was ordering drinks at the bar with his twin brother.

"She couldn't find the right shoes," Fred mumbled.

"Yeah, right!" George winked at him before placing his order to the waiter behind the bar; "eight mojitos please"

"Make one of them virgin!" Fred quickly added.

"Virgin? What the hell Freddy? I thought we were celebrating, you wuss!"

"It's not for me…"

"Who the hell ordered a virgin then?"

"You cannot tell _anyone_ that I told you this." George nodded eagerly as Fred prepared himself; "Hermione might be pregnant."

"…Might be? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"Bloody hell… Congratulations, man!" George smiled, patting Fred between his shoulder blades.

"Congratulations? This is a fucking disaster, George!"

"Why? I thought you were planning on being with Hermione for the rest of your days?"

"I don't know. I love her like crazy but we've only been together for six months. And could you ever imagine me with the responsibility that comes with being a father?"

George nodded, "Yeah, actually, I could".

"Are you fucking serious? I don't think you get it. Can we please have this talk when your girlfriend of 6 months gets pregnant with your child."

"If I'll ever get to love anyone as much as you love Hermione, and she was carrying my child – I'd pop some Cristal, brother."

George padded Fred on the shoulder again, and left him at the bar more confused than ever.

* * *

Fred couldn't get George's words out of his mind: They rang in his ears all night. Every time he looked at Hermione, he could see the fear in her eyes, and he too got afraid of what the future might bring. He constantly tried to capture her gaze; he wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but she avoided him.

As Hermione exclaimed she would go to the restroom, Fred followed her with his eyes.

"Are you okay, mate? You've seemed a little distant all night," Lee said.

"I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired – it's been some hectic few weeks!" Fred forced a smile.

"So everything between you and Hermione is okay? She seems just as distant as you."

Fred assured Lee a thousand times that he was okay, but he knew he wasn't convincing for his mind was on Hermione who hadn't returned from the restroom yet; she had been in there for almost half an hour now.

"Excuse me, Lee. I'll just go check on Hermione."

* * *

The ladies' restroom was empty except for one door that was locked. He could hear sobbing from the stall.

"Love, are you okay in there?"

The lock turned from red to green and Fred stepped inside the stall, facing Hermione with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?"

She flung her arms around his neck, crying harder than ever.

"We'll get through this, Love. I'm here, with you, forever."

"Fred I'm not pregnant…" She smiled at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"What?"

"It just happened, just now. I could feel it so I rushed out here. Oh, I'm so happy Fred," she gave him a big hug again.

"You scared me so much! You have no fucking idea how relieved I am!"

She smiled at him, trying to remove the mascara from her cheeks.

"Look at you," he smiled at her, "Love, do you want me to do anything for you?" Fred asked her.

She laughed a little; "could you please ask Ginny if she has a tampon?"

* * *

The rest of the night they partied hard! George and Verity made out in front of everyone and left the bar early. Ron and Harry sang karaoke, which sounded horrible, and Ginny and Lee talked about Dean Thomas, who was Lee's childhood friend.

Fred and Hermione laughed at the others and had a lot of shots to celebrate the fact that they weren't having a child. Especially Hermione bought most of the shots and drank most of them as well.

"I think I've had too much to drink, Fred. Can we please go home?" a very drunk Hermione said to Fred at 4 o'clock in the morning.

As they stepped outside Hermione exclaimed; "Let's just have sex right here in the snow!"

Fred laughed, "Love, it's August – there is no snow. Come on, let's get you home in bed."

It was a struggle to get Hermione straight home; she kept finding small alleys they could have sex in, but Fred declined time after time.

As they arrived at the flat, Fred could hear moaning and loud bumps against the wall from George's room. Him and Verity had left the bar 3 hours ago and Fred made a mental note to ask George about his stamina.

Hermione fell asleep right away but Fred could still feel the shock from earlier nagging him. She had been so relieved when she had found out that she wasn't pregnant after all, way too happy.

And know, as he came to think of it; it was her that had bought all the shots to celebrate! Fred had wanted to celebrate too, but not as much as her – he was happy that she wasn't pregnant but she had seemed ecstatic.

Was it because she didn't want to be with him for the rest of her life? Was she relieved because then she could cut off all contact to him when she wanted to? Had she already found somebody else?

Fred slept poorly that night. He couldn't get the image of Hermione with a tall, faceless stranger out of his head.


	27. Friends

**Chapter 27: Friends**

_September 1st _

The Hogwarts Express had just arrived at Hogsmeade Station and Hermione was now walking with her best friends Harry and Ron towards the carriages that would take them to the castle.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. Everything's fine." Her face was expressionless.

But everything wasn't fine. She hated herself for not having enjoyed her last couple of weeks with Fred but the mere thought of being pregnant scared her so much that she couldn't think straight. She had been so frightened by the thought that he might leave her if he had found out - but he had been so supportive, which made her curl her toes in embarrassment. How could she ever think that her wonderful boyfriend would be anything but supportive?

Now he was so far away from her and she missed him more than ever.

* * *

The beginning of term was awful; Hermione's favourite subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts, had gotten a new teacher, who she hated; Severus Snape. He was awful to her and the other Gryffindors and handed out detentions to everyone for no reason at all - except for the students in Slytherin House of course.

And to top it off: Harry had found this horrible potions book that he was completely fascinated by. He had that bloody book with him everywhere he went.

Hermione tried to convince him to throw it out, or at least put it back where he had found it, but he didn't listen to her. He read in it at all times and even neglected his homework to test the book's scribbled notes - this was the fact that annoyed Hermione the most.

Ron wasn't of much help either. He was blinded by the brilliance of this "Halfblood Prince" who apparently was the genius behind the notes in the book. Every time Hermione brought the book up he snapped at her and told her to 'shut up'.

* * *

_October 9th_

During the first six weeks of the new term Hermione hadn't gotten a single letter from Fred – but she hadn't been writing him either. She didn't want to burden him in this stressful time for him and George. However, she was disappointed that Fred couldn't tell, that she needed him now more than ever.

Hermione spend most of the nights at the library; she wanted to find out who this Half Blood Prince could be – and also; it kept her mind off Fred.

"There you are. We've been looking all over the place for you! Do you want to come back to the dormitory with us and play Wizard's Chess?" Harry and Ron stepped in the small room at the back of the library.

"No it's okay.."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ronald?"

"Wait, Hermione… You're not on the whole 'find out who the Prince is'-thing again, are you?" Harry looked at her, annoyed.

"It isn't safe to use hand-written notes from someone you don't know who is, Harry!"

"But he's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Ronald!" she was getting angry now and she snapped at him. How could boys be so _stupid_?

She could tell by the red colour of his face that she had offended him and that the shouting was soon to come.

"The hell I wont! Whatever you do, should be my business!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern look.

Ron knew he had already said too much and that he had just crossed his and Hermione's point of no return, so instead of backing down, he kept going: "You should be with me! You don't belong with that prick!"

"He's not a prick, Ronald! He's my boyfriend and your own brother!" They were both yelling now.

"Well, what a wonderful boyfriend you have – one that doesn't even write to you!"

Her heart broke and she whispered: "how did you know about that?"

"Lavender and Parvarti talk about it all the time; they think it's so sad that your so-called 'boyfriend' doesn't even have the courtesy to break up with you in a letter but instead just let your _precious_ relationship fade out."

"Ron, come on. Stop it," Harry tried but Ron wasn't finished:

"I just find it pathetic that you think he actually likes you. He left you! When are you going to wake up and realize that? He only wants you when you're around so he can stick his dick in you."

"That's not true…" Hermione said, but she didn't even know if she believed herself. After all, Ron had just pointed out everything that she had thought herself.

"How could you know, Hermione? I bet he's shagging someone he just met at the bar right now."

And with that Hermione stormed past the two boys and headed for her dormitory. In the distance she could hear Harry yelling after her, and then his yelling at Ron.

* * *

She was crying on her bed when Harry walked in.

He tried to convince her that Fred still loved her, and that he'd just been too busy to write to her. He kept saying how much of a dick Ron had been and that she shouldn't listen to him. She couldn't hold her tears back.

"Hermione…please stop crying now," Harry said as he hugged her tightly.

"I just love him so much, Harry!" she said as she fiddled with the necklace Fred had given her.

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep with her best friend at her side.


	28. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 28: Hogsmeade**

_October 10__th_

"Fred, you have an owl waiting for you" Verity called from the kitchen.

Fred growled. It was 8 in the morning and he had to get up to prepare the shop for another hectic day. The last couple of weeks had passed by in a blur; him, George, and Verity had been working almost 20 hours a day 7 days a week. Fred loved the shop, but this was getting out of hand; he hadn't slept properly for weeks and he missed Hermione so much he didn't want to think of her.

He fought his sleepiness, got up, and went straight to the kitchen where he saw a big grey owl. He took the letter from its right leg before pouring himself some cereal.

"Did you sleep here?" Fred asked Verity who was standing by the sink.

She didn't get to answer for in that moment George barged in to the kitchen, snogging Verity fiercely.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fred mumbled to himself, "Oi, would you too please stop it? I'm eating here!"

"Wow, someone's a bit grumpy today." George grinned.

"Shut up, George," he mumbled as he opened the letter he had just gotten from the big grey owl.

He didn't recognize the handwriting:

_"Dear Fred,_

_You have not been a good boyfriend lately. You haven't written Hermione in weeks and she's going mad! Yesterday things got out of hand and you have to do something about it. _

_I'm sorry you'll have to hear this from me but I know that Hermione won't tell you:_

_Last night Ron yelled at her: He said some things about you and Hermione's relationship that weren't nice. Apparently all the Gryffindor girls feel sorry for Hermione because you haven't written her a single letter since she left for Hogwarts – they all talk about it behind her back and Ron, somehow, overheard one of their talks. Rumour has it that you're too scared to dump Hermione in a letter and that you therefore are letting your relationship fade out instead. _

_Last night Ron got so frustrated with the fact that she has feelings for you and not him: He tried to convince Hermione that all she is to you is just a hole for your dick, and that you've been shagging every girl in sight whenever she's not around. I think she might have believed his words because she stormed out of the room and cried all night. _

_I tried to console her but nothing helped. _

_This Saturday we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade and I really think you should come without warning and tell them both off: Ron for being such and arse and Hermione for being so naive. _

_I hope this is what needs to be done. I didn't know what else to do. _

_Hope to see you Saturday._

_Harry."_

Fred didn't know how to react; he was shocked that Ron, _his own brother_, would even consider saying such things about him, and he was hurt that Hermione could even believe it. He dropped his spoon halfway towards his mouth and it landed on the table with a loud "clank".

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to kill Ron!"

* * *

_October 14__th_

You could really feel the autumn kicking in now. The air was freezing and the trees stood naked with no leaves on the way to Hogsmeade. Hermione was walking besides Ron and Harry, and even though she wasn't over Ron's horrible speech yet, she pretended as if nothing ever happened but she still refused to look him in the eyes.

She knew that she in the past couple of weeks had come of as a sad and lonely girl, and that was not the case; she knew she was strong and she didn't need any boy to tell her that. For now, she just wanted to forget about Fred and have a good time with Harry and Ron (even though she was still angry with him).

Forgetting Fred was easier said than done. Everywhere she looked, something or someone reminded her of him; a flash of red, a stupid joke from Zonko's, someone snogging. And every time she was reminded of him, she was also reminded of the fact that he probably didn't care about her anymore.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "Let's go to the three broomsticks. I'll buy us some butterbeers."

* * *

They sat down at a small table at the back of the inn. They ended up having quite a good time, Hermione laughed for the first time in what seemed like months and for a brief moment, she forgot about Fred. That was until she saw a guy with red hair by the door. She couldn't see his face because of the crowd of people, but just the small flash of red hair made her think of him again, and her heart ached. However, this time it was different; she wasn't only thinking about him she was actually picturing him storming through the inn to the table where she sat.

"Wow, now I'm completely mental," she muttered as she took a sip of her butterbeer, looking away from the Fred she was picturing. But then, suddenly, she realized that the hallucination of Fred wasn't a hallucination at all; he was standing in front of her, him in the flesh. He looked angry but he spoke in a calm voice; "Hermione, can we please step outside."

She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do or say. She hadn't expected to see him today.

"Hermione, if you don't follow me I'll just have to kidnap you."

"Oi, mate! She doesn't want to go talk to you!" Ron said.

"I'm not done with you, you interfering little basterd!" Fred looked angrier than ever, so Hermione didn't dare anything but follow him outside.

* * *

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"I haven't heard from you in weeks," she was on the verge of tears.

"I haven't heard from you either, Hermione."

"I was the one who almost got pregnant! You were supposed to write me and ask how I felt – I needed you!"

"Why the hell was _I_ supposed to write _you_? Do you think this has been easy for me? You left without even wanting to talk about the entire pregnancy-thing!"

"You don't have any idea what I went through those three weeks!"

"Please, enlighten me!"

"Why do you think I waited three bloody weeks to tell you? I was so fucking scared of your reaction – I thought you might leave me!" she cried now. She hated crying. Why did she always have to cry in front of Fred? She suddenly didn't feel very strong any longer.

"Why the hell would I leave you?"

"I don't know…I've been so scared, Fred!"

"I love you more than anything, Hermione. I was scared too when you told me about the pregnancy. I didn't know what to do. I talked to George who convinced me that you having a baby was a wonderful thing, and for a moment I was actually hoping that you in fact were pregnant! But then you found out that you weren't and you seemed so…happy. You celebrated all night and I thought it was because you didn't want me anymore."

"I'm sorry." How could she have been so selfish! She hadn't seen it from Fred's point of view and had only cared about herself. She felt so stupid.

"We really need to talk about these things before we separate, Love - we could avoid so many misunderstandings."

She snuffled, "So you still love me?"

"Have you gone mad? Of course I still love you, Hermione!" He pulled her into his tight embrace, "why wouldn't I?"

"Ron said you've been shagging every girl in town. I was so scared that I actually believed him."

"I really need to see Ron about that!"


	29. Future

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them and they motivate me to keep coming up with ideas for this story.**

**More and more people are reading my story every day and it makes me so happy that you like what I've done with this fanfic.**

**I have to say that I really like this story and I love writing it - mainly because of your reactions :-)**

**You are all wonderful!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Future**

"Why the fuck are you trying to ruin everything for me?"

They had been screaming in Ron's dormitory for hours now. She had never seen neither Fred nor Ron so angry. Harry and Hermione sat in the deserted common room, awkwardly listening to the fight going on upstairs.

"Because you stole her from me, you stupid git! She belonged to me! Everybody knew that. She loved me before she loved you. I could see it in her eyes – she just needed time!"

"Why the hell do you keep lying to yourself like that? She never loved you! She never will! She's with me now and you have to accept that!"

"FUCK YOU FRED! YOU CHANGED HER!"

Fred came out of the room, ran downstairs, and sourly said, "This is no good. He's a bigger git than ever. Come on Hermione."

She shot Harry an apologetic look before she ran after a furious Fred, who had already stormed out of the common room. He didn't wait for her, and she thought he probably needed time to process what Ron had just said.

She followed him in silence for minutes but he didn't stop before they reached the seventh floor; he then quickly spun around and kissed her, not passionately, more angry and frustrated.

"Please tell me it isn't true, Hermione."

"What are you talking about?"

"_Just tell me_ it isn't true. Did you love Ron before you loved me?"

"Yes," she said curtly.

"Fuck, Hermione. How did this get so messed up?"

"I did love him, Fred. And I still do, but as a friend, nothing more."

"I don't want you to leave me, Hermione. I want you forever," he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but the corridor was dark and Hermione couldn't see his face.

"Fred, please…"

"Please just listen to me; I will do anything for you. I want to be yours forever, and I want you to want me in the same way."

"Fred," she said. He was about to interrupt her but she spoke first; "no! You listen to me now! I do want you in the same way; but you have to realize that I'm one of Harry Potter's best friends, and a mudblood nonetheless, and you're one of the biggest blood traitors of all _and_ a member of the Order! We are at the break of war, Fred. You, me, and all of our friends are going to be hunted down by death eaters the very minute Voldemort declares war. I love you more than anything but you have to be realistic; this relationship doesn't have a future – and that's why I was happy that I wasn't pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to a child"

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Don't be stupid, Fred. I have to go with Harry when the time comes and then you and I can't be together."

"…"

"I would never put you in danger. I don't know how long I will be gone; it could be years. I want you to be happy; and you wont be as long as you're with me!"

"Can we please have this talk another time?"

"No, Fred, I'm sorry but you need to know so you can back out now and forget about me if you want to. If you don't, it will be so much harder for both of us," she was crying.

"What are you talking about. I don't want to break up with you."

"Please tell me you don't love me. I need to hear it and you need to say it to get over me," she closed her eyes and waited for the heartbreaking words.

He didnøt say anything for a while, then suddenly, she could hear him sniffle; he was definitely crying now.

"I don't want to get over you... I want to be yours forever"

"Oh Fred!" and with that she embraced him, tears streaming down both of their faces.

They stood there, sobbing in each others arms for several minutes.

Fred brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. As he was about to pull away, she grabbed his face with both hands, urging him to deepen the kiss as he then did.

The kissed passionately, both still weeping about what the future might bring.

"I love you so much, so, so much!" Fred said between their kisses.

Hermione realized that they were standing in front of the room where it all began; the room of requirement.

She guided him towards the big oak door, never breaking their kiss. As they entered the room, Hermione saw that the room had changed; it now looked a lot like Fred's room at the burrow.

They sat down on the bed, still kissing, touching each other gently, showing the other how big their love was.

Hermione lay down on the bed and as Fred placed his body above hers to continue their kisses, she tugged his shirt off.

She traced her fingers down his back, appreciating and caressing every muscle. Not long after, she was lying shirtless on the bed with Fred, who was now fondling with his beltbuckle, above her.

As he guided himself inside her and slowly, gently started thrusting in and out of her, never breaking their eye contact, she felt a love so strong that it took her by surprise. She was almost afraid of this feeling; she didn't know it was possible to feel this way about another person. She loved him more than anything; and that was when she realized that she would do anything to protect him. He was hers, and she was his. They were still looking each other in the eyes, both of their pupils dilated to the maximum.

Before she knew it, she was crying again; not sobbing, but crying in the heart-aching way where tears stream down your face but you make no sound; the tears were streaming down her face and she could do nothing to stop it. Fred didn't cry but his eyes were red and she could tell that he too felt the extreme sensation of being this much in love.


	30. George

**Chapter 30: George**

_December 3rd _

"Will you please just go and apologize to her!"

"Apologize? To her? Do you want me to go to her and say; 'excuse me, remember when you ripped out my heart, tore it in pieces and tried to staple it back inside my chest? Well, I apologize for that!'"

Hermione could hear them arguing in the next room.

"Ron, she's going to stay at your house for Christmas. It has been awkward for almost two months – and that's even when people at Hogwarts surround us. How awkward do you thinks is it going to be when the two of you are alone?"

"Well, that's her problem. I can deal with awkwardness."

Hermione stifled an annoyed laugh; she knew that Ron, of all people, couldn't handle awkwardness at all.

Ever since Fred and Ron's argument, Hermione had avoided Ron as much as possible. However, she still cared for Harry, so when she talked to him, Ron just stood besides him, acting as if she wasn't there at all - which just annoyed her even more.

She fiddled with her necklace, remembering the last time her and Fred had been together. It had been the perfect way to show the other how big their love was, and even though Hermione knew that the day was soon to come; she hadn't broken up with Fred yet.

She liked the necklace's weight and shape between her fingers, and fiddling with it had become quite a habit when she missed Fred – which was practically all the time. Now there was only fifteen days until she boarded the Hogwarts Express back to London where Fred would be waiting for her.

She was to spend her entire Christmas at the burrow. Fred and George were coming home as well and she couldn't wait to see them. She hadn't seen George at all since summer and had only seen Fred for a few hours in October. When he had visited her the last time, he had left Hogwarts late. He wanted to stay with her but knew that wasn't an option; McGonagall would probably expel Hermione if she found out that she had brought a non-student to the school.

The days seemed to slow more and more down the closer Hermione got to the 18th of December.

She had tried to scrutinise every aspect of Her last conversation with Fred and wished she could've seen his face when she had mentioned the upcoming break-up. Even though she didn't want it to happen, she knew it was a necessity if she followed Harry on his quest – to put Fred in more danger than he already was, would just be selfish.

* * *

"Will you please stop moping around and come help me, Freddy," George said a bit annoyed.

Fred hadn't been in his best mood since he last saw Hermione. He hadn't told George about what she had said about their future, and George could feel that Fred hadn't told him the truth. According to Fred the reason why he had come back from Hogsmeade all red-eyed and speckled in his face was because he had had an allergic reaction to some cake he ate – how stupid did he think George was? George could always sense when something wasn't right and this time Fred was moping harder than ever.

George knew he had to be the strong one, but truth was that he missed Hermione just as much as Fred did. He had grown to love her - not entirely the way that Fred loved her, but George had had a crush on her ever since he found out that she had fallen for his twin brother.

He cared a lot for Hermione and knew that she belonged to Fred, but if she hadn't George probably would've tried to charm his way in to her heart long ago. But he had to bottle up his feelings for her because Fred "had seen her first" and now she was his love, not George's.

During the summer holidays were Hermione had stayed at their flat for 7 weeks, George had had Verity sleep over all the time. The thought of Fred and Hermione all cuddled up, and loving each other in the next room had made George feel so alone.

And then there was the whole necklace-incident. George had felt so stupid. He had helped Fred pick out the perfect necklace and then he had ruined everything. He had been so angry with himself that he had just send Verity home without even giving her an explanation. Hermione deserved the best and if she thought Fred was that, then it was okay.

As George had lain in his bed that evening, he could hear her moan Fred's name in the next room. He had never felt more alone in his entire life.

Of course Fred didn't know this. He would go completely amok and get jealous as hell just as he had done during the 'truth or dare' game almost a year earlier. Fred was normally good at controlling his jealousy and anger but when it came to Hermione, he had no self-control at all.

Fred was so lost in her that it scared George. What would happen when Hermione left with Harry and Ron? George knew that the day was inevitable even if Fred didn't, and he knew that she would be gone for what would seem like an eternity. Perhaps she wouldn't even make it back to his and Fred's arms. The thought made a lump appear in George's throat.


	31. Pleasure

**Chapter 31: Pleasure**

_December 20__th_

Nothing could be heard but their intense snogging. They rest of the Weasley's, including Harry, had gone Christmas shopping which left Hermione and Fred alone in the house.

"So, I don't recall us ever being this alone before; you can moan as loud as you want to without having to worry about if someone hears us. Sound intriguing?" Fred winked at her.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, as he began trailing small kisses from her jawline down her cleavage. He opened her button down shirt one button at a time, barely touching her skin, she shivered from the sensation of feeling his warm fingers against her chest. She enjoyed his pace; he was getting still more and more passionate in their alone time. At the beginning of their relationship he had been passionate as well, but more eager to get where he wanted. Now, he took it slowly, and it was much more sweet and romantic.

As he had opened her shirt completely, he licked all the way from the waistband of her skirt to her throat where he nibbled gently at the thin skin. She moaned as she buried her hands in his flaming locks of red hair and pulled slightly. She was so completely lost in Fred's sweet kisses that she didn't even realize that he at some point had removed her skirt and that she was now lying in nothing but pantyhose and her lightbrown bra.

He then sat up on the bed, and began pulling down her pantyhose one leg at a time. She could feel her heart going crazy in her chest; its beats increasing every time she realized that Fred was hers.

She pulled him down for a kiss, and he used the opportunity to open her bra and remove it from her chest very slowly.

He then took her by surprise when he lifted her off the bed and began walking out of the room. Hermione had a leg on either side of his hips and her arms around his neck. He carried her with his hands on her buttocks as if she didn't weigh anything.

She had no idea how he managed to climb down the stairs with his eyes closed, not breaking the kiss, but she suddenly found herself in the kitchen downstairs. He sat her down on the kitchen table, his hips still between her legs. She pulled his hair once more and started to massage his neck, rubbing in small circles over his hairline.

He started panting and she knew he concentrated hard on keeping the slow pace.

"It's okay. You don't have to slow down," she said between one of their kisses.

"I know. It's just so annoying that I always finish so early - I don't have time to enjoy you moaning beneath me," he winked at her

She giggled a little before putting her lips to his once more. He pressed his body closer to hers and she could now feel something pressing up against her right leg. She knew he really had to contain himself, because she could almost feel it pulsing in his pants.

He put his hand down to her core where he could feel the damp heat from her pussy. He let his index finger find its way inside her panties, stroking her lightly over her folds. She moaned and bit her lip.

"You don't have to hold back. Please moan," he said.

He started pulling her panties down and she waited with anticipation on her back, still lying on Mrs. Weasley's kitchen table.

Fred leaned over her and began kissing her again, this time fighting for the dominance he craved after his slow ministrations.

He then suddenly pulled away and Hermione couldn't feel his touch anymore so she opened her eyes just in time to see him fumbling with his belt buckle before he rammed into her hot, tight center.

She had been taken by such surprise that she cried out in pleasure. Fred moved in and out of her slowly before Hermione asked him to pull out so she could cast the contraceptive spell. She could feel his long, hard penis pressing against her stomach, which again rammed inside of her as soon as she had put down her wand.

He put both of her knees up on his shoulders so he could gain better access.

"Fuck Hermione, how the hell can you stay this tight," his words turned Hermione even more on and she moaned.

He loved when she moaned for him; "Say my name, Hermione. Scream my name. Do it! say it! Nobody's here to hear it but me."

She then bit her lip before screaming out in pleasure as Fred put his index finger on her arsehole, rubbing slowly, "F-FRED!"

"Fuck yes!" He slowed down so he could last longer much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Don't stop, Fred! Please don't stop! Fuck me like I deserve it!"

That last bit took Fred by surprise; he had never heard Hermione talking like that before but he sure liked it!

"OH FRED!" She writhed beneath him and moaned as she had never moaned before.

That was way too much for Fred who came inside of her with a roar.

She could feel him going limp inside of her, and even though she was disappointed that she hadn't reached her climax, she was happy because she had just had the best sex ever.

"I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't hold it back any longer," he said as he pulled out of her.

"Don't worry. You were amazing!" She was about to hop down from the kitchen table but Fred's strong arms pierced her to the table top.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione! It's only fair if I do a little something for you.." and with that, he bend down between her legs. He parted her with his fingers and slowly started to lick along the lines of her pussy. His rough tongue against her silky skin caused amazing sensations that flowed through her abdomen making her moan his name once more. He replaced his tongue with two fingers that he used to stimulate her clit as he kissed her on her mouth. She could taste herself and I turned her on.

Fred then licked two fingers before inserting them inside of her. It wasn't as good as the real deal, but Fred's concentrated look made it much better. He really wanted her to feel the same intense pleasure he had just felt moments before.

He put his left index finger on her arsehole once more which made her scream in pleasure as she reached her climax.

* * *

The feeling in her stomach seemed to last for hours. They kissed and talked all day in his room and as she went to bed that night, her cheeks were sore from smiling.


	32. New Years Eve

**Chapter 32: New Years Eve**

_December 31__st__:_

New years eve had arrived after a nice and quiet Christmas. It had snowed for several days and Fred and Hermione had stayed under blankets all snuggled up the entire week. Hermione had overheard Mrs Weasley whisper to her husband: "He's really in love. I've never seen him so quiet. It's so sweet," which was a big relieve to Hermione because that meant she wouldn't have to fear another awkward encounter with Mrs Weasley telling her about her young days.

On New Years Eve they were to eat dinner at the Burrow before flooing to the twins' flat in Diagon Alley where they would be hosting a party for all of their friends from Hogwarts. Hermione was very excited and couldn't wait to leave the Burrow. She could tell that even Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking forward to some alone time after a week with the house full of guests.

At 10 p.m., Hermione found herself standing in the familiar green flames yelling: "93, Diagon Alley" with closed eyes. As she opened her eyes again she was facing the twins' flat that was decorated with colourful banners and confetti.

"Do you like it? It took us close to three hours to get it right," Fred said as he went to the bar where he mixed her a colourful drink, "the others will get here in thirty minutes," he said as he handed the drink to her.

"Thirty minutes? That's plenty of time for what I want to do with you." She stepped close to him and kissed him passionately but as she deepened the kiss and buried her fingers in his hair, he pulled away saying, "I'd much rather look forward to ravishing you later tonight! You look so sexy in that dress," he trailed his hands down her skintight dress as he pushed her body close to his, "What I want to do to you is going to take a little more than thirty minutes."

She could feel goosebumps down her spine and she grinned as he smacked her arse.

* * *

"SPIN THE BOTTLE IN THE KITCHEN, EVERYONE!" Ginny bellowed from the doorway. She pulled Hermione by the wrist, urging her to follow.

Fred growled; he hated 'spin the bottle', but still followed to keep an eye on Hermione. He had a feeling something would go terribly wrong tonight.

He sat down in the circle next to Hermione and put his hand on her thigh; she placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him. His heart fluttered.

Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione; all the boys hooted as Ginny leaned in and gave Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Thank you!" Hermione said laughing.

Hermione spun the bottle and it, luckily, landed on Fred whose face broke into a huge grin. They kissed for several seconds before someone yelled; "get a room!".

Hermione giggled as Fred spun the bottle. It landed on George.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Fred and George looked at each other with the biggest distaste.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of rule against this? We do have the same DNA…"

"KISS HIM!" Hermione laughed beside Fred.

"Well, Freddy-boy, I guess seeing twins making out is every girl's wet dream!" George laughed.

They both leaned in, lips barely touching before they sat back down. Fred childishly wiped his lips on his sleeve, which only made Hermione laugh even more. She kissed him on the cheek, "Wow, that was hot," she mocked him.

"I had no idea that George was _that_ bad of a kisser," he whispered.

"Well, I'm sure that any girl would be happy to kiss him," she said as she turned her head towards the game again.

It was an innocent comment, but Fred thought hard about it. Did that really mean what he thought it meant?

* * *

She was getting rather tipsy now; Fred and Lee had gone to get more vodka and they had been gone for what seemed like hours, even though they had only been away for 20 minutes. She already missed Fred a lot and she really wanted to kiss him at midnight only 10 minutes away.

She didn't feel like staying in the living room; she didn't know anyone but Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and they were all very absorbed in a game of beerpong. She felt so alone that she decided to wait for Fred in his room. Hopefully he would find her in there before midnight.

"Oh hi, Hermione!" George said as he came in to the room, "I just wanted to get some more beer. Ginny has to drink two before she's allowed to continue the game," he laughed as he went through Fred's stuff, "what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Fred to return so I can kiss him a happy new year at midnight. He's been out getting vodka for ages now."

"I'm sure he'll make it," George smiled, "however, if he doesn't I might allow you to give me quick a peck on the cheek," he winked at her.

"Where is Verity anyway?"

George growled, "she chose some other party than ours. Some douchebag-customer invited her out yesterday."

"Does she know?"

"Does she know that he invited her? Uhm, well, Hermione she's _at his party_ so yeah, I'm sure she knows" he looked at her as if she was going mad.

"No, silly, does she know that you fancy her?"

"What, no! I don't fancy her!" His ears turned crimson and he avoided her gaze.

She laughed at him, "oh, come on, George. You and Fred are both terrible at hiding what you really think about other people! You totally fancy her!"

"Yeah, well…but it doesn't matter. She doesn't fancy me anyway. That's for sure."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if she really fancied me, she would be at this party with me and not with some douchy guy she just met."

Hermione looked at her watch. It was now 11.58.

"Listen, George, in case Fred doesn't make it back to the flat in the next two minutes, how about you and I kiss? Nothing romantic! Just a peck on the cheek. I know how crazy jealous Fred can get so it won't even be near the lips."

"Yeah, okay. I guess that makes sense. He can't get mad about a peck on the cheek, right?"

11.59.

They could hear the others hurrying in the living room trying to make place for all the extra chairs they would be jumping from.

George pulled her up from the bed and they stood in the middle of the room, listening to the others countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy new year, George"

"Happy new year, Herms"

They kissed each other lightly; Hermione's lips barely touched George's cheek. He put his arms around her, pulling her in to a bearhug. They didn't even notice a panting Fred in the door opening.

"Uhm, happy new year, Hermione," he said.

Hermione freed herself from George's arms and ran towards Fred, hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much!"

"I've been running around in the flat for the past five minutes trying to find you before midnight so we could kiss," Fred said to Hermione, but he glared at George, who put his hand to the back of his neck, avoiding Fred's deathly glare.

* * *

Fred got really drunk that night. He made a fool out of himself and Hermione was so embarrassed. She had never seen anything like it; he made fun of his friends (and not in the friendly kind of way), was horrible when he won against Ron in beerpong, got angry with Ginny because she was snogging Dean Thomas, but worst of all; he ignored Hermione completely.

She felt horrible but still took care of him when he was too drunk to stand on his two feet.

She flooed to the Burrow at 6 a.m. in the morning and cried herself to sleep in Ginny's room.


	33. Jealousy

**I borrowed some of this chapter from Wizards-pupil's story "Snipe" (It's a wonderful story - give it a try!)**

**I marked the borrowed paragraph in cursive. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews - I'm lucky to have readers like you! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Jealousy**

_January __2nd_

"We need to talk, Fred," Hermione said as she stood in the living room of the twins' flat. She had just flooed herself there after having avoided Fred the entire first day of the new year – she wanted him to to think about his actions.

"Yeah, I think we do." None of them sounded angry, but they both had traces of bitterness and disappointment in their voices.

He followed her to his own room.

"We need to sort this out before I return to Hogwarts tomorrow, so please tell me why you were acting so juvenile on New Years Eve!"

"Are you seriously implying that you don't now what's bothering me?"

"Yes, Fred. One moment you were happily kissing my cheek; the next you were being horrible to your friends and you ignored me. I demand an explanation."

"Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you."

"Fred, I'm fucking frustrated with you! I don't think I've ever been this angry before! You either explain yourself right now or else…"

"Or else what…?" he crudely said.

"Or else you can consider yourself being single again," she said angrily, crossing her arms.

He laughed mechanically before he made eyecontact with her. She was surprised by how sad he looked, "why didn't you just tell me that you and George fancy each other?"

_"What are you talking about, Fred? I don't fancy George. You're the only one I fancy," her voice now sounding calm._

_"But he fancies you," Fred said, his voice heartbroken. He loved his twin more than anything else; he was the only one he could count on no matter what. He knew that George would never say or try anything on Hermione, but it still broke his heart to think that his twin, his George, loved the same girl he did._

"That isn't true, Fred. George never fancied me. He fancies Verity – he was heartbroken when she chose that other guy over him on New Years Eve!"

"Hermione, I know George better than I know anyone. I've known about his feelings for you for ages - maybe even before he realized it himself. I've seen the way he looks at you, but never thought you would act on it because…well…you had me," he said in a low voice that quickly turned angry as he continued; "But then I saw the two of you on New Years Eve. Did you kiss?"

"Fred! No! I would never cheat on you. I only comforted him."

"Comforted him? How? _Did you kiss?_"

This was not good, "it only lasted a second."

"So you did kiss him?"

"Yes," she whispered. She wouldn't lie to him, but the kiss had meant nothing to her and it barely lasted for more than a split second so she therefore didn't count it as cheating.

"You are unbelievable. I thought we covered this last Christmas," he said as he walked out of the room.

"FRED! You need to get over this whole jealousy-thing! If I wanted to be with someone else don't you think I would've left you? You're the only one for me," she screamed at him, "He needed the comfort!"

"So every time you see someone being sad you just snog them senseless?"

"You know that isn't true! I don't fancy George. I only fancy you! I'm sick and tired of trying to show you that. He is your brother and one of my best friends – I would _never_ do that to you!"

He didn't listen to her. He just shook his head and turned his back on her, "see you around, Hermione."

"Fred, if you leave now you can consider this relationship over."

"What other choice do I have, Hermione? I trust George around you but I don't trust you around George anymore," he blurted out. He turned around and faced her. His eyes were red.

"YOU CAN TRUST ME! I don't love George. I only love you. I would never hurt you. Stay and work things out." She had to blink several times to avoid the tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't ready to lose Fred. He turned his back on her again getting ready to walk out the door.

"Please don't do this to me!" she broke down on the floor and cried harder than ever, "please don't go! Please stay with me."

He looked at her from a distance. He didn't know what his next move should be. She was bawling on the living room floor and he did nothing but look at her.

"I can't believe you're about to leave me for this. I just comforted him, I swear. I know he doesn't think of me that way," she sobbed.

He was thinking hard on the consequences of whatever his response would be; If he walked out of the room he knew it was over between him and Hermione. She would never take him back.

If he stayed and trusted her words, she would still be his.

He didn't have to weigh the pros and cons. He knew what he wanted; "I know. I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you so much. I just don't like the thought of you ever leaving me"

"I'll never leave you. I love you so much!"

"I know. Me too."

He didn't like the thought of George and Hermione snogging, but knew that George probably had needed the comfort and that Hermione was just being a wonderful girlfriend who looked after his twinbrother.


	34. Daydream Charms

**Chapter 34: Daydream Charms**

"Fred I really have to go now."

"No, please stay just a little bit longer! I don't want you to leave just yet."

"I'm going to be late for the Hogwarts Express. It leaves in an hour and I'm not even dressed yet."

He reluctantly let go of her so she could put on some clothes. He wolf whistled as he saw her naked body and tried to pull her back to bed.

"Look away, Fred," she laughed.

"Hell no! You're leaving me for three months. It's my right as your boyfriend to appreciate you naked until you **have **to go!"

She laughed, and tried to dress as sensually as possible. As she sat down on his bed once more she stroked him over the hair; "I really wish I could just stay here."

"I know. As soon as you graduate from Hogwarts you're moving in here. I already talked to my handsome twin about it; he agrees – it's not up for discussion."

She only smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. She wished she could say that she couldn't wait to move in with him, but she had a feeling that the war wasn't that far. Harry had been attending secret meetings with Dumbledore all year and only she, Harry and Ron knew what they were about. It was only a matter of time before they would find the first Horcrux and destroy it – and then Voldemort would know that they had discovered his secret within seconds.

* * *

Half an hour later they were standing on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to leave.

He couldn't let go of her and they kissed, hugged, and whispered word of comfort to each other while waiting for the train's whistle to be heard. Fred pulled a small, clear plastic bag from his pocket. Inside the bag was a small purple pill. He gave it to her quickly.

"What are you doing? Are you giving me drugs?" she whispered to him angrily.

"Don't be stupid. Do I strike you as the drug-addictive-type?" he laughed at her suspicion.

"What is it?"

"That, my love, is a surprise. I want you to swallow it with a lot of water at 11 in the evening on February the 1st."

"What is it? I'm not ingesting that unless you tell me what it is!"

The train's whistle sounded meaning that Hermione should board the train immediately.

He pushed her towards the train, "come on, Love. Just do it."

"I wont do it unless you tell me," she said as she climbed the stairs.

"I know you well enough to know that your curiosity will drive you crazy if you don't. Remember – 11 p.m. on February 1st!"

And with that, the doors closed before Hermione could respond and she was on her way to Hogwarts.

* * *

_February 1__st:_

She didn't know whether she should do it or not. The thought of the pill had been stuck in her head the entire day. She knew that Fred would never give her something dangerous, but she was far too rational to ingest something she didn't know what was. At last she decided on what to do; she had to trust Fred on this one and at 22.59 she was nervously waiting on her bed. The other girls were already asleep and she cast a silencing spell around her bed just to be sure.

23.00: she took a big gulp of water and swallowed the pill. Nothing happened.

She waited for about five minutes for a reaction but still nothing happened.

'_He tricked me' _she thought just as something changed; the room seemed to go blurry and she got dizzy so she had to close her eyes to keep herself from getting nausea. It felt like the world was upside down, but then, suddenly, the unpleasant feeling disappeared and she opened her eyes. She was now sitting on a blanket in the middle of a park at night. It was completely deserted except for one person sitting next to her; "FRED!" she screamed as she flung her arms around his muscular body.

"Hi, Love!" He said with a huge grin.

"What is this?"

"This, my dear, is my newest invention; Valentine Daydream Charms. When you ingest a pill at the same time as your sweetheart you will doze off and wake up in a place you like – together. You have to be careful, though; the dream cannot last longer than 45 minutes. I got the idea from our relationship - we can't be together during the day, so this would be the perfect place to meet up and talk...and do other stuff," the last bit he mumbled and she didn't hear him.

"Where are we?"

"Hyde Park in London. Mum and Dad took us here one day, and it was wonderful. I've made a few prototypes with different locations; the beach, a regular room with a bed, a meadow, and, of course, here."

"So this is just a dream?"

"You can't really put it that way; it's not like a dream where you have no control of your actions; here you are you and I am me. Our bodies are not really in Hyde Park right now but our minds are. Does that make sense?"

"I-I think so," she stuttered, she was surprised that this was _his_ invention; it was really extraordinary magic and the thought of her boyfriend being so intelligent turned her on.

"So...can we, you know, _do stuff_ here?"

"He laughed at her, "You wanna find out?" he asked with a devilish grin just before her lips were on his.

She wasted no time - they had already spent 5 minutes of their 45 minutes together; she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Her hands trailed down Fred's back and she started licking his nipples, which he appreciated with a low growl. He pulled her on top of his lap and pulled off her Hogwarts shirt. She wore a see-through lace bra and seeing her like this made the bulge in his pants grow painfully in his tight jeans.

He placed his hands on her arse and pushed her towards his bulging area. He was happy to feel that she wasn't wearing any pantyhose and that the only thing that separated her sex from his was her thong and his layers of clothing.

She pushed him down in a lying-position and she was now straddling him, pressing her sex against his. He could feel her getting goosebumps from the excitement and he rubbed her butt a few time before placing a hard smack on her right buttock.

"Ouch, Fred. That hurt. Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He didn't even know why he did it; it just felt natural to him.

They kept kissing but he didn't dare to touch her. What if he did something she would resent?

"Fred, you can touch me. I'm not made of porce...UUUH!" she sqealed, for in that moment Fred had decided to touch her throbbing pussy.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked her mockingly as he removed his fingers from her.

"Shut up and do that again!"

"What, this?" he said as he pushed two fingers inside her. She screamed in pleasure - this was like nothing she had felt in real life. His touch was burning hot and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh yeah, I added a 'sensation potion' to the pill. You're going to be feeling three times the pleasure in this dream as you do in real life."

She panted, moaned, and writhed as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Now, Fred, please do it! I need you inside of me - for real!" He flipped her over, so she was now on her back, spreading her legs wide. His pants were pulled down and she could feel his huge erection on her stomach.

"So you want me to do what?"

"Please just do it!" she was frustrated with the fact that Fred had stopped touching her.

"Say the magic word," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

"Fuck me Fred, put your huge cock inside of me."

Fred really liked this new, kinky Hermione and he shoved himself inside her, enjoying the never-endning tightness of her pussy.

Her legs were wide and Fred pumped in and out of her like crazy. After a while in this position, Fred flipped her over once more, taking her from behind. The sensation was so intense that she didn't even now what to do with herself. He held on to her hips with both hands and guided his huge member in and out of her.

"Harder!" she demanded and Fred moved himself in and out of her with such force that she could't take it anymore. She screamed his name as she reached her climax and broke down as she had finished.

Fred was sweating and panting. She knew that he was disappointed that she got to finish before him; "Do me again" she purred, now on her back.

His eyes lid up and his mouth formed a devilish grin - he nibbled lightly at her breasts, tasting each nipple before allowing himself inside her once more. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the intense pleasure he was causing her

They had it going once more, but then out of no where she could feel Fred pull back. As she opened her eyes again she was back in her dormitory at Hogwarts. They had exceeded the time limit of 45 minutes. She made a mental note to write to her wonderful boyfriend first thing in the morning and thank him for last night.

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize that she wasn't alone. Lavender and Parvati were standing above her with the wildest looks upon their faces.

"What was that; Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione's face turned crimson; "Uhm...nothing."

"If that was 'nothing' then why were you screaming Fred's name like a hundred times?"

"Uuuuuhmmm..." She didn't know how to respond.

"Come on. Say it! We wont tell anyone!"

Hermione knew that they would torment her until she told them what had made her react that way and saw no other option but to tell them the truth, and so she did.


	35. Kenneth

**I am so ****embarrassed! I completely forgot about Hermione's silencing charm in the last chapter - thank you Ashley Ayoub for making me aware of that!**

**Let's just say that she she was so nervous that she said the incantation wrong and that's the reason why it didn't work ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Kenneth**

_February 2__nd__:_

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Horatio, but I was wondering if I may borrow Ms Granger for a few minutes?" McGonagall's eyes scanned the classroom until they fell upon Hermione.

"Well of course, Minerva!" he made a gesture towards Hermione with his hand.

"If you will follow me, please, Ms Granger," McGonagall said with a sour look.

Hermione followed her to her office.

"Please sit. We have something to discuss."

Hermione didn't know what on earth McGonagall would be discussing with her and she sat down with a confused look on her face.

"This morning," McGonagall began, "I overheard something quite interesting from Ms Brown and Ms Patil. They where babbling about some new magic pills that you had told them about. Is that true?"

"Well, actually…"

"It's a simple question, Ms Granger. Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Are you aware that pills of any kind are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts except when in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes."

"Then why on earth are you taking pills in your dormitory?"

"With all due respect, madam, but it was just the one time. I assume that you are aware that I've been seeing Fred Weasley for quite sometime now, right?"

"I'm aware of you and Mr Weasley's circumstances, yes."

"The thing is, professor, that I haven't seen him since Christmas and I miss him so dearly. He's now an inventor and he made me this pill so I would dream about him. Nothing more."

Hermione could see that McGonagall thought about a punishment; "30 points from Gryffindor and a detention ought to teach you not to break school rules again."

Hermione was thankful that Umbridge wasn't in charge of detentions anymore. Hermione thought that their talk was over and was already heading for the door.

"Sit down, Ms Granger. I have something I'd like to share with you."

Hermione looked more confused than ever.

"When I was about your age I met this wonderful boy named Kenneth in charms class. I did everything to make him notice me - and one day he did; he finally asked me out on a date and we had a wonderful time. We dated for several years but then came the day where we would have to choose our careers. He wanted to work at the ministry and I wanted to teach at Hogwarts. I loved him so much and I knew that if I left him in favour of teaching at Hogwarts, our relationship would soon come to an end. So I put my dreams on hold so I could be with him. As the months passed I realized that teaching at Hogwarts was something I just had to do – I could feel that my expertise as a teacher would be needed and that I with my skills would be helping out many young witches and wizards in years to come."

She took a deep breath before continuing; "Ms Granger, do what you have to do. Don't put it on hold." She looked at Hermione with piercing eyes; "you are dismissed."

Hermione walked slowly towards the door where she turned around: "If you don't mind my asking, professor, what happened to Kenneth? Did he move on?"

"You will receive a letter with the date"

"Date? For what?"

"Detention, of course!"

Hermione closed the door behind her and didn't head back to her potions class.


	36. Verity

**Chapter 36: Verity**

March 15th:

Hermione had received a note and was to appear in McGonagall's office at 8 O'clock that night. She had no idea what she would be doing for McGonagall but still feared the three hours of detention. She had so much homework to do and hated herself for ever telling Lavender and Parvarti about Fred's Daydream Charm.

At 7.50 she said goodbye to Harry and Ron with a sigh before slowly walking towards McGonagall's office on the fourth floor.

"Good evening, Ms Granger!" McGonagall said with a smile.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione growled, not nearly as excited as her Transfiguration professor.

"I have an exciting task for you today, Ms Granger. If you will please step to the next room, you'll find it there. I will be attending a meeting at the Head Master's office and will be back to dismiss you later."

As Hermione opened the door to the room in which she would be serving her detention, she thought about how odd McGonagall was behaving; Hermione had never heard about a teacher leaving a student in detention alone. However, the thought didn't last that long, because as she looked up to see what would be awaiting her, she saw two familiar faces; "FRED! GEORGE!" she cried out as she slammed the door behind her. She pulled both of them into her embrace, "What are you doing here?

"Well, McGonagall told us you had detention..."

"...and we thought we'd pay you a visit"

"to cheer you up!" They said in unison with a grin.

"Does she know that you're here?"

"Well of course, Love! She invited us," and then they filled her in on what McGonagall had said and done: She had visited their shop in Diagon Alley in the beginning of February talking about 'young love' and how Hermione was to serve detention on March 15th. She had even told the twins that she had to attend a meeting and that she didn't have anything for Hermione to take care of whilst in detention, so she had indirectly asked them to pay Hermione a visit.

They talked for a long time and then subject finally fell upon Verity.

"How is she doing?"

Fred mumbled something while George growled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..."

"She's dating the douche from New Years," George said quietly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Have you told her that you fancy her?"

"NO! As if that would make it any better!"

"Come on George - you're one of the most sweet and intelligent people I know - and you're handsome as hell!"

"Aw, thanks love!" Fred said and beamed at her.

"Isn't there anything you can say or do that'll make her change her mind?"

"I don't think so. I've been trying to get a date with her for the last six months but she just keeps shooting me down. I'm sick and tired of trying to win her over."

"So instead, you just mope around and hope she'll fall for your irritated mood?" Fred laughed.

"Shut up. I don't recall you being any better about Hermione."

"At least I didn't give up. I won her over and look how happy she is!" Fred winked at her.

"You didn't win her over! As I recall…"

"You do seem to recall a lot of stuff today, Georgie," Fred cut in and sniggered.

"Shut up and let me finish – As I recall you had a lot of help from no other than your, and I quote; handsome as hell twin brother! You should be helping me now as well! But no, no, instead you just go to bed early and jerk off to a mental picture of Hermione."

"HEY!" Hermione said, "You don't do that, do you?"

"In my defence; you do look smashing in that picture. You're wearing this little red bikini and you have…"

"Can we please focus on George again?" Hermione said, her face turning crimson, "we should be helping him."

Fred and George sniggered which made Hermione sure that Fred had already told George all about his fantasy of Hermione in a little red bikini.

"I'll help you, George. When I'm staying at your place during Easter I'll do anything in my power to succeed as a matchmaker!"

* * *

March 29th: 

"So, Fred and George tell me that you've found a nice guy!"

Hermione was small talking with Verity in the storeroom of WWW's. It was Easter and Hermione had for days now elegantly tried to avoid the one issue she really wanted to talk to Verity about. George had asked her about it every night, but she had waited for the right moment that had now arrived: The shop was packed with costumers and the boys wouldn't interrupt the two girls since they were busy selling their products.

"I highly doubt they told you that Thomas is nice," Verity huffed, "every time he picks me up after work they both just glare at him - especially Fred. It's horrible!"

"That does sound kind of weird," Hermione lied, "are you sure they don't know him from somewhere?"

"Positive. He just moved here from France so he hadn't even heard of them before he entered their shop for the first time."

"So, how is he?"

"He's okay."

"Okay? You don't seem that interested in him?"

"Don't get me wrong; he's lovely. It's just that he's really boring! I have so much more fun at work than when I'm with him and sometimes I really hope the shop's so busy so I have to cancel with Thomas!"

"How about George?"

"What about him?"

"Well, for a few months it seemed as if the two of you really hit it off and had a good time. Fred and I really thought you were going to end up together at some point."

"He ruined that himself."

"George?"

"Yes, he fucked some stupid cow named Alicia."

"Alicia? Verity, are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes. I overheard a girl at the shop talking about how good he is in bed and that she should've stayed with him because he's so rich now. Stupid cow..."

"Alicia was George's sweetheart at Hogwarts. He resents her so I really doubt that he shagged her recently."

"Really?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

* * *

Fred and Hermione had an extendable ear each and they could hear everything going on in the living room. They had pretended to go to bed early, but they just really wanted George and Verity to do something about their feelings for each other. After a lot(!) of waiting the subject finally fell on Thomas, Verity's new boyfriend.

"So, you and Thomas seem to hit it off"

"I dumped him," Verity quickly said, "He was not really my type. He was nice but I never laughed when I was with him."

"You like guys who can make you laugh, huh?" George said.

Verity took a deep breath before saying: "George, I have to be honest with you. The reason why I stopped sleeping over and I started dating Thomas was because a girl named Alicia told me that you shagged her."

George was getting angry and was just about to yell a lot of nasty words about Alicia, but Verity cut in, "Hermione already told me that you didn't and that she's your ex and, obviously, a huge cow."

"So, how come you bothered about Alicia?"

They were quiet for a few seconds but then Hermione could hear kissing!

"Fred, they're kissing. Oh my God, they are kissing! Way to go, George!"

They listened to them kiss for a couple of minutes before George started to moan Verity's name.

"OH! I think we should put it down now," Hermione laughed.

But Fred had already put his extendable ear down. From his position behind Hermione, who was on all four, he had a nice view up her skirt of her panty-covered pussy.


	37. Birthday Presents

**KimOfDrac - you're putting words in to my mouth! I stole a quote from one of your reviews ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Birthday Presents**

_April 1__st__:_

"Holy shit, how can they still be at it? It's like the fifth time today! It's his birthday and all but come on! They could at least have the courtesy to cast a silencing spell." Fred was sitting on the bed with his face in his palms.

"Give them a break, Fred. They're in love," Hermione said as she put earrings. They were all going out tonight to celebrate the twins' 19th birthday.

"So am I, but I don't see the two of us fucking like rabbits all day long!"

She looked at him as if she didn't believe that he was still in love with her.

"Are you kidding me? I fall still more and more in love with you every time I see you!"

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him gently.

"I wish you could stay here forever," he whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go with Harry."

"Fred, please don't do this," she pulled away from him, she didn't smile anymore.

"Do what?"

"This relationship has an expiration date. I thought that was clear to you?"

"Why does it have to have an expiration date?"

"I don't want to put you in danger. Fred, we've been over this a thousand times!"

"I already am in danger! I'm not afraid of them!"

"But I am! If something happened to you because of me I would hate myself forever."

"I don't care what happens. I only care about you! Why do you insist on breaking up?"

"Why do _you_ insist on doing this to me?" the tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Because I don't think this relationship has to end just because we're at war! Loads of people go to war and leave their loved ones behind. Going to war being heart broken will only make it worse."

"I'm sorry but this is not your decision."

"Why are you being so goddamn selfish?" he raised his voice.

"SELFISH? I'm doing this for you!"

"I don't need you to do this for me! I can take of myself!"

"It's not up for discussion!" She left his bedroom.

"Why can't you just understand that the only thing I'm afraid of is going to war without having you by my side?" he yelled after her.

The noises in George's room had abruptly come to an end.

Fred appeared in the doorframe. He looked angry and hurt.

The earth stood still. Not a sound could be heard. All that was real was Fred and Hermione.

"I'll think about it, okay?" she said quietly even though she knew that she wouldn't. Her mind was already made.

"Okay."

* * *

Hermione avoided Fred's gaze most of the night. She knew he wouldn't understand but she had to break up with him sooner or later. She tried to forget about their argument for the rest of the night but it was hard; luckily alcohol was on her side. She downed the next drink after the other and eventually got really drunk.

As they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron after having eaten at a fancy restaurant, the first thing Hermione did was to order drinks for everyone.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Fred said to her, clearly irritated.

"Shut up," she growled at him before taking a sip. George and Verity didn't seem to notice; they were busy snogging.

Fred and Hermione sat in silence for a while but just as Hermione put the straw to her lips once more, Fred put his hand on her thigh. She looked at him and could see that he with a sad look in his eyes slowly shook his head.

She put down her drink and whispered, "I love you," he didn't reply, "I know you needed to hear that."

He nodded. She placed a kiss on his hand, which put a smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the night was bliss; they kissed, talked, laughed, and forgot all about their argument earlier that day.

Fred moved his hand higher and higher up her thigh until he could feel her damp heat.

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" he said as he discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties. He smiled nervously at him.

He parted her folds and put a finger on her clit which he slowly started rubbing. She hissed which caught George's attention. He winked at Fred who wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"Do me in the lavatory," Hermione whispered to Fred sensually.

"I'd much rather do you all night at home."

Hermione cleared her throat before turning her attention to George and Verity; "I'm a bit tired. I think Fred and I will go home. Goodnight!"

As Fred stood up from his seat and nodded towards George he could see that Verity had her hand down his brother's pants.

* * *

"I didn't give you my present yet," Hermione said as they entered the apartment.

"You already gave me something?"

"This is just a little extra!"

"You can give it to me in the morning. Right now I only care for one thing," he said as he urged her to his bedroom.

"No, I want you to have it right now," she pulled out a black box from a drawer, "Happy Birthday, Freddie"

He smiled at her before he opened it. Inside he found a purple dildo and handcuffs.

"Uhm..."

"So do you like it?

"I don't really know what to say."

"What? I thought it would be hot!"

"Hermione, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really in to dicks, you know..."

She laughed at him, "It's for me silly. I thought it would be hot to make you fuck me with that."

"Of all the things I expected you to give me for my birthday; a dildo wasn't one of them," he laughed at her.

"So you don't like it?"

"I love the handcuffs. I just really didn't expect that you would like getting fucked by other dicks than mine," he laughed nervously.

"Come on, Fred. You will still be the one giving me pleasure. Don't tell me you're getting jealous of a dildo - how old are you?"

"Let me show you exactly how old I am," he said as he pushed her down on the bed and cuffed her hands to the head of the bed.

He pushed up her dress and put his tongue on her clit.

She squealed in pleasure as he found her entrance and pushed his tongue inside her.

"Pump me, Fred!"

Fred quickly pulled of his pants and revealed his huge dick standing right in to the air.

"With the dildo!" Hermione demanded and Fred found the dildo besides himself.

He put the dildo to her lips and pushed it inside her mouth where she licked and sucked it. He hadn't expected it but it really turned him on.

He then removed the dildo from her mouth and put it at her entrance. He pushed it in with such force she spilled a tear.

"Holy fuck, I'm so sorry, Hermione!"

She nodded, "go on".

He pumped the dildo in and out of her and stroked himself meanwhile. She screamed in pleasure several times but Fred pulled out the dildo just in time before she reached her climax.

He unlocked the handcuffs and turned her over so he could take her from behind with the dildo.

"Fred, I want to feel you inside me!"

He made to remove the dildo but she grabbed his wrist, "I want to feel you inside of me too."

He understood and positioned himself at her arsehole, "are you sure?"

"Yes. Fuck my pussy and my arse at the same time. I want to be completely filled!"

He pushed the tip of his dick inside her, waited a few seconds before pushing the rest of himself inside her.

He had never felt such pleasure in his life. Her arsehole was so tight around his dick that he almost passed out from the sensation.

"Fuck that hurts," he could her Hermione whisper. He pulled out of her.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said as he wiped one of her tears away.

"Let's not do that again," she said. He tried to hide his disappointment as he agreed with her.

He wanted her to have a moment to get over the pain he had caused her, but she didn't need it; she put her hand down on her clit and started pleasuring herself in front of him.

He was turned even more on by her masturbating and started stroking himself again.

"Cum inside me," she whispered and he did as he was told. He put his dick inside of her and pumped two times before spilling his seed inside her.

He pulled back after a few moments and replaced his own dick with the fake one. He pumped it inside her a few times as he bend down to kiss her forcefully on her mouth. She came as they kissed and she bit his lip. He could taste the blood but it didn't matter; his wonderful, sexy girlfriend had just had the orgasm of her life.


	38. Thoughts

**A lot of you have been asking about what's going to happen; whether Fred's going to die or not.**

**I'm not gonna tell, so you'll just have to read my story ;-)**

**Sorry!**

**Hope you all still enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Thoughts**

_April 5__th__:_

Fred hated when she left. It was as if his heart broke every time she waved at him from the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, Freddie-boy," George said as he put his arm around Fred's shoulders. George had gone with his brother to Kings Cross to make it easier on Fred; George knew that the next few weeks for Fred would contain a lot of moping around and being irritated.

Or at least that was what he had expected; Fred seemed in a different kind of mood today – he wasn't snapping at George or getting irritated by the sound of him breathing. It seemed more as if Fred was sad. As they had apparated back to the flat, George finally plucked up the courage to ask his brother what was wrong.

"Nothing," was all he got for a reply before Fred slammed the door behind him and disappeared in to his bedroom.

* * *

"Go away!"

"Come on, man. You've been in there for hours. What the hell is the matter?"

"You can't do anything about it anyway."

"Maybe not. But will you please let me in. I have to check on you; if I don't Mum is going to kill me."

No reply. George took that as an invitation to open the door. Fred was lying on his back, hands behind his head, staring into the ceiling. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you crying?" George had to supress a laugh – he had never seen Fred cry before.

"Fuck off, George!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that… So what's the matter?"

Fred didn't reply.

"You have two options: one, you tell me what the hell is the matter with you, or two, I write to Hermione and tell her that you're a big cry-baby!"

"As if she would care about me anyway…"

George froze, "you haven't broken up or anything, have you?"

"Might as well have."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's going to break up with me."

"You've known that all along. She told you that from the very beginning."

"That doesn't make it any less hard."

"I know… But hey, come on man. You'll get together as soon as the war's over!"

"I know - but it could be years!"

"Fred, she's doing this to protect you. You know that, right?" Fred nodded, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but she kind of is smarter than you; she has thought this through - so what I think you should do, is to just be a good boyfriend and do whatever she tells you to. This is going to be harder on her and you need to show her your support. Okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"Yup, always am," he winked at Fred, "come on, I think Verity is in the mood to make us pancakes!"

* * *

Hermione hated leaving him. Especially now after their argument. She was beginning to fear that he might not ever understand her decision. They hadn't spoken about it since that night where it all escalated but she could feel the giant elephant in the small room pushing them over the edge. They had for the past few days sent each other small glances and sad looks which neither George nor Verity seemed to notice.

Hermione could tell that Fred was jealous of George; not because he had Verity but because their relationship didn't have an expiration date.

Fred and Hermione had spent their last few days in silence. None of them knew what to say. It wasn't an awkward silence. More like a silence that had to be present to process it all.

During the nights they had both been fully awake, whispering words of comfort to the other, staring in to each other's eyes wishing that breaking up wasn't the only option. Occasionally a tear fell from Hermione's eyes, but Fred quickly wiped it away. They could hear George and Verity in the next room having the time of their lives. Both of them jealous of how little worries they had.

Now, Hermione was on the Hogwarts express reliving the past few days with Fred. She wished she could just stay with him instead of going with Harry but she knew that Harry would need her and as McGonagall had said; she would do what had to be done.


	39. The Prefects' Bathroom

**Chapter 39: The Prefects' Bathroom**

_May 15__th_

Hogsmeade weekend – finally! Fred and George had closed the shop for the day and were to meet up with Hermione, Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.

As the trio arrived the twins were already seated; they got up and hugged all of them before ordering five butterbeers.

It was hard for Fred to keep up with the conversation; he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Her cheeks were red and her lips glistered with lip balm. She was beautiful even in a plain jumper and no makeup. He stared at her for a long time and sometimes she looked at him for a only fragment of a second, smiled a little, and turned her attention towards the conversation again.

He came back to reality when he heard George mumble something about horcruxes.

"Yes. Dumbledore wont tell me where it is, but I'm sure he knows. It's only a matter of time before we're going to destroy it," Harry said nervously.

Fred almost choked on his butterbeer, "you've already found it? But it'll take months to plan how to get there and destroy it, right?"

Fred quickly turned his heard towards Hermione whose eyes fell upon his. She shook her head slowly and sadly.

_'No, no! Not yet,'_ Fred thought. He knew what that meant.

"I, uhm, I think I need some air," he said and quickly got up from his seat. He got all dizzy from standing up too fast and saw spots, but he managed to get out of The Three Broomsticks without falling down. He sat down on a bench in front of the inn and tried to gain control of his breath.

"Can I sit here?" Hermione was right behind him.

He made a gesture towards the bench mumbling, "be my guest." She took his hand in hers and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence until Hermione spoke, "I don't want this anymore than you do."

He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from getting in to another argument about the break up. He remembered what George had said; this would be harder on her than on Fred.

"I know."

More silence.

"I really want to take a shower. Nobody uses the prefects' bathroom on Saturdays. Would you like to join me?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Herms, McGonagall's gonna beat you black and blue if she finds out. I don't think George and I will be allowed on school property ever again – which means I can't rescue you from your next detention"

"I can manage."

"Well, blue is your colour!" he winked at her and she smiled.

"So we're okay?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be?"

"Nothing."

He squeezed her small hand in his and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I love you so much."

* * *

"Pinecone," Hermione whispered.

They were standing in front of a statue of a troll with a loofah, that sprang to the side as Hermione said the secret password.

Fred had at Hogwarts been many places that were restricted for students but never the prefects' bathroom - he didn't even know that there was one.

"How come this isn't on the Marauders Map?" he mumbled, "I'm sure George and I would have loved to sneak in here after muddy quidditch practices"

"Don't know. I guess it was build after the Marauder's went to the school."

"That is one hell of a tub...or swimming pool it might be."

He turned one of the taps on the side of the pool; red bubbles smelling like flowers appeared, "wow, way too girly," he wrinkled his nose. Hermione laughed.

After having tried five different taps he finally found the perfect one; blue, manly bubbles with the smell of pines, "that's the stuff! Manly bubbles," he mumbled.

As he turned around he saw that Hermione had already stripped out of her clothes; she was standing beautiful and naked in front of him.

He quickly took of his shoes and started walking towards her while pulling his shirt of.

"No touching. Not yet," she grinned and he kissed her on the mouth without putting his hands on her.

"Let's swim!" She guided him towards the water where she elegantly plopped in. Fred removed his trousers before diving in to the water next to Hermione.

"Hi handsome," she said, "I missed you, you know." She cupped his erection trough his pants and he hissed.

She pulled at the waistband, revealing his huge dick under the surface of the water. She kissed him all the way from the jawline, down his chest and his stomach until she reached the spot he wanted her to place a kiss the most. Her head resurfaced from under the water. "Please!" he said, his eyes pleading.

She smirked and dived once more. This time she put his full length in to her mouth but resurfaced not long after.

"It's hard under water," she laughed.

He smiled and put his hands on the lower of her back, "Let's do something that's easier then!" He hoisted her up and she locked her legs behind his back.

They kissed until Fred had to pull away to enjoy the sensation of her tight pussy as he slid into her.

"You're so big, Fred!"

"It's all for you," he panted as he slowly sat down on the small steps in the pool behind him. She rode him, and her breasts bounced beautifully, rhythmically above him. She pinched her nipples and cried out as she came on top of him. He could fell her getting even tighter which was too much for him to handle; he came inside her, crying out her name.


	40. Dumbledore

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm having a bit of a personal crisis and didn't have en energy to write. **

* * *

**Chapter 40: Dumbledore**

_June 30__th__:_

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione almost screamed at him.

"We're leaving tonight, Dumbledore and I. And I have this feeling that you're going to need this," he gave her the small vial with the Felix Felicis he had won in the beginning of their 6th year, "I want you to share it between you two, Neville, Luna, and Ginny!"

"What about you?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer him; he was already running towards Dumbledore's office with his invisibility cloak under his arm.

"Ron, quick! Go get Neville in your dormitory – I'll find Ginny."

Finding Ginny wasn't that hard. She was alone in the dormitory doing homework on her bed; "Herms, what are you doing in here. Is something wrong?"

"No, Harry and Dumbledore are leaving Hogwarts tonight. You need to come with me to the Common Room."

She followed without questions.

"Neville, do you still have the Galleon we used last year for the DA meetings?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go get it. We need to alarm Luna!"

* * *

Half an hour later they were patrolling the corridors. Ron was with Luna, while Neville was with Ginny, and Hermione was alone. She wished she could call Fred and ask him to come and help her, to comfort her, and to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but this was not the time to be soft; Hermione had to show that she was a true Gryffindor and put on her bravest face.

Not long after, something happened. She heard someone shrieking – Hermione would have been able to recognize that horrible shriek from miles away; Bellatrix was at Hogwarts. She then heard loud bangs, which must meant that they were fighting. She ran towards the noise and stunned the death eater who was fighting Ginny.

"Where's Neville?" she asked Ginny, but didn't wait for a reply; she was already running away from the stunned death eater trying to locate the horrible shriek from earlier.

Hermione turned a corner just in time to see Neville knock down a suit of armour on top of a death eater. The death eater fell unconscious.

"Are you okay, Neville?"

"I-I think so. He kept missing me!"

"Must be Harry's potion, do you reckon?" Ginny asked.

"It was stupid to split up like this. We need to find Ron and Luna before the death eaters do!" Hermione said. She was scared but didn't show it.

"How do you think they got in to Hogwarts?" Neville asked no one in particular.

Hermione was searching for a logical explanation of that too; as far as she knew Dumbledore had thousands of protective charms around the castle to prevent unwelcome guests like death eaters.

Her muscles burned from running and she could feel something pop in her left knee but she kept running with Ginny and Neville close by. She wished she had Fred's physic; he would be able to run a marathon and not even be panting just a little afterwards.

They ran for what seemed like ages until they finally found Ron and Luna.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "did something happen?"

"Death eaters in the castle," Ginny replied, "we have no idea where they got from."

"We need to stick together. We'll be stronger that way."

They heard a low growl from around the corner. Time froze. Hermione had never been so scared in her life. It seemed like an eternity before the creature that had growled came around the corner: Fenrir Greyback.

He reeked of blood and sweat and Hermione got nausea. Behind Greyback were two death Eaters who Hermione recognized as Dolohov and Rookwood.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here; two blood traitors, a lunatic, and a mudblood. Nice gathering," Dolohov smeared, "Where's loony old Dumbledore to protect you?"

Neville was about to make a rude comment but before he could utter a single vowel he was lying on the floor in a full body-bind.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo," Fenrir said as he pointed towards the others one at a time; his long yellow finger pointed towards Hermione as the last, "You're it," he howled with laughter, "I'll go with the mudblood first," he grinned evilly.

Not long after Ron, Ginny and Luna were all in full body-binds as well. Hermione was now shaking with fear.

"So, Muddy, what do you want to lose first? An arm? A leg? Or perhaps your pretty little head? You wont feel a thing – I promise!"

"Come on, Greyback, don't play with your food," Rookwood laughed.

Then, out of no were both Rookwood and Dolohov touched their wrists.

"It's them! They're back! Leave the mudblood. We need to be at the meeting point!"

Fenrir looked at Hermione with bloodshot eyes before pushing her to the floor with a growl and follow Dolohov and Rookwood out of the corridor.

Hermione was shaking harder than ever but she managed to reverse the spell that had her friends in full body binding curses.

None of them spoke for a while; Ginny cried and Ron was paler than ever.

Then suddenly they heard the most beautiful song. Hermione had never heard it before, she had only read about it. The sad song of the phoenix seemed to carry all of her worries away and she suddenly felt calm again. That was until she thought about why the phoenix sang. It could only mean one thing; Dumbledore was dead.


	41. The Funeral

**Chapter 41: The Funeral**

_July 5th: _

A ton of people, including the entire Weasley family, had arrived at Hogwarts to pay their last respects to Dumbledore whose funeral was today.

Fred and George sat down next to Hermione, one on each side where they took turn it in turns to comfort her. She was crying uncontrollably, and she hadn't even known Dumbledore that well. However, she knew that Dumbledore had been a wonderful leader and his death meant that the war was beginning.

It was worse on Harry; he had lost yet another father figure - and a friend. Harry had loved Dumbledore and now he was gone, killed by Snape who had betrayed his trust. Hermione could see that Harry tried to stay strong by not crying, but his eyes were blank and he was as pale as ivory. Ginny, his girlfriend, had her head on his shoulder and was tightly holding on to his hand.

Ron was crying but not sobbing like Hermione, the tears were streaming down his long nose and his face had sadness written all over it. He was seated next to Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

Neither Fred nor George cried: They let Hermione cry for them.

The ceremony was beautiful; the centaurs shot arrows in to the air before retreating in to the Forbidden Forrest, while the Merpeople sang beautifully for Dumbledore.

Everybody cried (Hermione saw Fred irritably wiping away a tear, and George was sniffling above her). After the ceremony everybody got up except for Hermione and the twins. They were still sitting in silence in the beautiful white chairs around Dumbledore's grave.

Hermione held both of their hands, and squeezed George's to let him know that she needed a moment alone with Fred.

"I'll let you two get some space," George said and Hermione sent him a grateful look.

This was it. She had to prove her Gryffindor bravery.

"Fred, can we please go somewhere where it's more quiet?" she said in a low voice wiping away the last few tears.

"Okay," he said, but he didn't get up from his chair. He sat there as if he had been stunned, looking straight in to the air.

"Fred, please get up."

"I don't feel like it," he whispered. He knew what was coming.

"Please, Fred. Don't make me do this in public. Can we please just have one last private conversation?"

He finally got up and slowly followed her to the lake. He could see Harry and Ginny, who had dated for a few months now, standing on the other side of the bank. Fred wondered whether Harry was doing the same thing to Ginny as Hermione was doing to himself right now.

"Fred. I'm so sorry. I wish it could be you and me forever, but…" Her voice trailed of and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to do something for me. One last thing." She looked him deep in his beautiful blue eyes. Why had she never appreciated them before? The contrast between his blue irises and his flaming red hair was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. He was handsome...and he was hers for just a few more seconds.

"Of course, Love. I'll do anything for you!" He said as he took her hands in his.

"If something happens to me, I want you to be happy with someone else," he was about to interrupt her, "which is why I want you to get over me as soon as possible. You need to forget about me and I need to forget about you too; I have to keep all of my thoughts on Horcruxes from now in," She took a deep breath, "Please tell me you don't love me."

"What? No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Fred, we've been over this. You need to say it and I need to hear it. Otherwise none of us will ever move on."

"No. I'm not going to say that! Why do we have to move on? We'll get back together after the war, you know!" she didn't reply but let him finish: "Saying that I don't love you won't solve anything. We'll both know that I'm lying anyway. So you can just forget about it. I'm not going to lie to you."

"Say it, Fred... Please say it - please do it for me," she whispered as the tears welled up in her eyes.

A few seconds passed where Fred didn't know what to do. He then quietly whispered; "I don't love you…" as he took her into his arms, "I'm so, so sorry. I love you more than anything else - I wish none of this ever happened. I don't want anything but to be with you," they were both crying, tears streaming down their faces.

He had fallen in love with Hermione 598 days ago and now, 579 days after their first kiss, she wasn't his anymore.


	42. Past Tense

**Chapter 42: Past Tense**

_July 10__th__:_

Hermione was feeling awful. She had arrived at the Burrow last night after having seen her parents for the last time. She had wiped their memories so that they wouldn't be in danger when death eaters would come looking for them. They would now go to Australia and forget that she, their only daughter, had ever existed.

Hermione was heartbroken; she had lost the three people she cared most for in the world during the past week.

She was now alone in Ginny's room and she could hear that the twins had just arrived downstairs. They would spend a month at the Burrow before returning to Diagon Alley to reopen their shop just in time for the back-to-school shopping. Going downstairs to greet them would be too much for her right now. She needed to get them at a distance.

* * *

"Supper's ready!" Hermione could hear Mrs Weasley bellow from downstairs a few hours later.

Hermione had a weird feeling as she walked towards the staircase: She wanted to see Fred, to feel him, kiss him, touch him – but she needed more time to process everything that had been going on between them. However, that was not an option. She knew that she had to face them eventually and that might as well be now.

As she reached the bottom stair it squeaked, making Fred and George spinning around and to see her. She immediately caught Fred's eye but none of them spoke.

"Right!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "C'mon George, you need to help me with something in the…uhm…living room! Yes, in the living room!"

Hermione and Fred were now alone in the kitchen but still none of them spoke. They just stared at each other. That was until Fred sheepishly said; "So…how have you been?"

"Okay," she lied, "how about you?"

"Been better," he said with a sad smile.

"I missed you," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Fred got to say just before Harry and Ron came barging in the door.

"Yes, supper! Finally!" Ron said excitedly.

"Uhm, Ron, maybe supper can wait five more minutes," Harry said when he realized what they had just interrupted.

"No, it's okay," Fred said and walked with his hands in his pockets over to his regular chair at the table. Hermione seated herself at the other end of the table. She didn't speak at all during supper. Neither did Fred. He kept sending her secretive glances across the table that she tried to ignore. She had to stay calm and collected – breaking down and cry in front of everyone would just be downright embarrassing!

"Excuse me," she finally exclaimed at the end of the meal and left to use the lavatory.

* * *

As she had calmed herself down and had wiped away the last of her tears she took a deep breath before opening the door to the hallway on the first floor.

She was walking out of the bathroom completely absorbed in her own thoughts and didn't even notice he was there before she bumped in to him.

"Hi," Fred said quietly.

"You startled me!" She breathed, "what are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to have a private moment with you."

None of them knew what to say, but then Fred sighed before he spoke; "So, when are you leaving?"

"We don't know yet. When the time is right. Sometime after the wedding."

"Oh yeah. That's right. The wedding. I keep forgetting about that…"

"How could you possibly forget about that? It's your brother's wedding!"

"I guess I'm just not that big of a romantic," he said with a lopsided grin.

"You had plenty of romance in you when we dated."

"_'When _we dated'. Still sounds kind of weird, huh?"

"Yes. It's going to need some getting used to," she whispered.

None of them spoke. The silence was weird and awkward. Fred really wanted to tell her how insanely in love he still was but he didn't want to upset her.

"So, I'm just gonna go downstairs, then… She you later, Lov..Uhm..Hermione."

As he had climbed down the stairs and Hermione couldn't see his back anymore, she turned on her heel and stormed in to Ginny's room where she let the tears stream down her face. Seeing Fred was harder than she had imagined. She wanted nothing more than to be with him.


	43. The Lake

**Chapter 43: The Lake**

_July 12__th__:_

"Freddie, do you have an extra pair of swimming trunks?" George said from his end of their shared bedroom at the Burrow.

"Guess so. Are you going for a swim?"

"Yeah, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Herms are all going to the lake. I thought I would join them."

Fred threw the extra pair of swimming trunks over to George, "cool, have fun mate."

"You're not coming?" George stopped in his tracks.

"Naaah. I think I'll take a nap."

"You can't avoid her forever, you know."

"I'm not avoiding her!"

"Good! Then find your trunks and let's get a move on then, shall we?"

Fred growled. He apparently didn't even have a say in the matter.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked irritably as the twins arrived outside where the others were waiting.

"Couldn't find my trunks," George replied before he started walking towards the lake close to the Burrow.

As they arrived ten minutes later they removed their sundresses and shirts before sprinting in to the water. Hermione and Fred where the only ones left on the bank. Fred could hear Ginny squeal in the in the background but he kept his gaze upon Hermione. She was in a little red bikini just as he had been fantasising about.

"You look…uhm…nice!" He said as he tried to cover up his sudden erection. She smiled at him before walking sensually towards the lake. Fred quickly followed.

The water was very nice; not too hot and not too cold and they swam and played in the water for a while before Ginny started freezing. Harry followed her back to the Burrow and not long after Ron left too: He was already getting tried of Fred's and George's bullying.

Fred, George, and Hermione were now the only ones left. They treaded water in silence before George pretended he had forgotten all about an order that just had to be shipped right away, and he too left.

"How's everything with George and Verity?"

"They're not together anymore. He dumped her a few weeks back"

"What?! Why? I though he was crazy about her?"

Fred huffed at the irony but Hermione didn't notice.

"Apparently they didn't have much to talk about. However, they do still have an occasional fuck."

"George…" Hermione said and rolled her eyes. She had thought more of him.

"Are you freezing? You look cold," Fred said.

"A little"

Fred swam closer to her, "If you want to, you could hug me and get some of my heat."

"That…sounds nice."

He held her tight in his embrace and as she removed her head from his chest and instead turned to look him in the eyes, he bend down and kissed her. Not for long, lips barely touching, but it was still a kiss. Her lips tasted sweeter than ever.

"I hate crying in front of you," she whispered as she fought to hold the tears back.

"I don't mind."

Fred wanted to kiss her so badly but she wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Hermione began walking towards the shore and a very confused Fred followed her.

As they arrived Hermione spoke: "Fred, nothing good will come from this. I just think we should head back to the burrow now."

"Hermione…"

"Please don't…" She turned her back towards him. She couldn't look him in the eyes. As Fred came to a halt at the shore of the lake, Hermione kept walking. She was a few meters ahead of him when he yelled at her: "You didn't even kiss me goodbye! You're going to walk away from me and not even give me a proper good-bye?"

"Fred, we're not together anymore. It's not appropriate for us to kiss."

"I don't care what's appropriate. My feelings for you are forever and don't you even try to convince yourself that you're not feeling the same way about me."

Fred half-ran towards her and scooped her up in his strong arms. He lay her gently down on the grass, positioned himself above her, and kissed her with all he had. He put all of his feelings, all his love, in to that one kiss and so did she.

"I'm yours forever," he said and kissed the back of her hand.


	44. The Seven Potters

**Chapter 44: The Seven Potters**

_July 31__st__:_

They weren't exactly back together, but they kissed whenever they had the chance. Fred had convinced Hermione that he would be in danger regardless if they were together or not, but she insisted that they stayed broken up.

Today Harry would turn seventeen and he would thereby be of age. Turning seventeen also meant that living at the Dursley's would no longer protect him. The Order had therefore decided that they should go get him from his aunt and uncle's house the following night.

Hermione knocked on the twin's bedroom door.

"We're leaving in five minutes," she said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Herms. You nervous?" George asked.

"No," she said bluntly, "but please be safe. Fight with all you got."

George laughed, "Voldy wont even stand a chance!"

Fred smiled to her.

"Good," she replied, "please keep your head cool – Fred, that's you!"

"I'm always cool!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I'll control my temper! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Hermione looked at him with a disgraced look.

"Bad choice of words, bro," George mumbled.

Fred grinned nervously, "You know what I meant!"

* * *

None of the twins had returned yet. Hermione had safely arrived alongside Kingsley on their thestral. It had been a horrible night; the death eaters knew that Harry would be moved tonight so the Order was attacked as soon as they split up in pairs. Hermione and Kingsley had fought valiantly for a short while before the death eaters suddenly disappeared and left the two of them alone.

Now she was at the burrow but none of the twins had yet arrived. Both Harry and Ron were safe in the living room but Hermione was nervously tiptoeing on the front porch. She then heard a crash and a man's cry for help. She ran as fast as she could towards the small shed where the sound had come from. Lupin was carrying one of the twins who was unconscious and bleeding tremendously from the right side of his face.

"No, no, no!" Hermione screamed. The blood covered most of his face so she couldn't make it whether it was Fred or George, but it didn't matter, she loved both of them. She helped Lupin carry the twin to the living room where they put him down on the couch. Lupin left the two of them alone to go discuss something with Mrs Weasley but Hermione stayed with the twin, adding pressure to the wound.

He now came back from his unconsciousness.

"Hi," she said, "you're safe now. Lupin brought you here."

"Are everyone safe?"

"Harry and Ron are back as well."

"Nobody else?"

Hermione shook her head. She still couldn't see which of the twins she was talking to. His features didn't stand out clearly enough with the blood covering his face. She mumbled a spell to wash of the blood and she suddenly realized that it was George lying in front of her. Even though she loved George and was happy that he, regardless of his injury, was safe, she couldn't help but feeling a wave of panic washing over her when she realized that Fred was perhaps still battling the death eaters.

George could see the sudden panic in her eyes; "I'll be fine in here. Go look for him. I'm sure he'll be here in a minute."

She gave him a grateful smile before kissing him on the cheek. She ran towards the garden where everyone, who was back, were gathered. They waited in silence.

The heard a loud bang a few meters from where they were standing and suddenly Mr Weasley and Fred appeared. Fred ran towards Hermione, "Thank God you're alright! Is everyone okay? Is George back?"

She looked at him with a sad expression before whispering, "he's in the living room."

Fred pushed her aside and ran as fast as he could towards the Burrow.

She gave him a few minutes head start before following him in to the house. As she arrived in the living room, Fred and George were already joking. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened. Fred put his hand on the washcloth that was pressing against the still-bleeding wound from George's head and removed it; Hermione stomach turned. On the side of his face was a large hole. It looked as if his ear had been burned off.

"Snape did it, that greasy git."

"Mum will be able to heal it, Georgie."

"Naah, I don't think so. It's been cursed off. Nothing can reverse dark magic. But at least mum will be able to tell the difference between us now."

They roared with laughter.

Bill entered the room with a grave expression, "Madeye's dead."

* * *

They had lost Madeye. They had had a lot of fire whiskey and had drunk it shot by shot to honour his memory. Now, Hermione was lying in bed in Ginny's room with Ginny sleeping besides her.

She needed comfort so she got up and walked towards the twins' room.

"Love, what are you doing here?" Fred asked surprised.

"I really need a hug," she sobbed as she walked towards his bed.

"Come here. It'll be alright," he said as he pulled her down on his bed and stroke her gently over her hair, "he died valiantly. I'm sure he preferred to go that way after all..."

He whispered words of comfort to her and kissed her softly. She began taking off his shirt and they began panting.

She then reached for his belt, "are you sure this is responsible?" he asked her.

"I don't care. I need you."

George then spoke up, "I know you think I'm asleep and all, but could you please cast a silencing spell? I still have one good ear and I'd love if I didn't have to chop it off myself."

Hermione giggled as she reached for Fred's wand.


	45. The Shed

**Chapter 45: The Shed**

_August 1__st__:_

Bill's wedding was today and everybody was gathered in the garden to welcome the many guests from all over the world. Fleur had many beautiful Veela cousins who Fred and George clearly found interesting. They battled on who should take them to their seats, and George won leaving the others with the old aunts.

Even though Hermione knew that she had no right to be sending Fleur's cousins death glares, the jealousy she felt in her heart was just too much to ignore. As Fred caught her gaze he embarrassedly looked away and suddenly became very interested in a daisy near his foot.

Not long after, Viktor Krum arrived. Hermione was shocked to see that he had become...hot!

"Hello Herminny," he grunted, "you look nice."

"Thanks, Victor! Let me accompany you to your seat," she fetched her arm in his, "so, how have you been?" She said as she trailed of with Victor.

"Relax, bro. She's just taking him to his seat," George said as he padded Fred between the shoulder blades.

Fred had to take three deep breaths to calm himself down.

* * *

"_She's just taking him to his seat_," Fred said in a high-pitched, mocking voice to George who did nothing but sigh. Hermione had been dancing with Krum for two hours now.

"Fucking Bulgarian asshole. Trying to steal my gir…best friend!" Fred continued.

"Will you stop whining about it? If it's such a big deal to you, just go tell him to take his hands of her."

Hermione then left Krum to get them drinks and Fred saw this as his opportunity; he downed his drink and walked up to the Bulgarian git.

"Krum, I know that you're a superstar and that you're probably used to girls standing in line for you, but Hermione is mine, so back off!" Fred stood with his forehead on Krums, poking him hard in the chest with his index finger.

"Okay! I vill leave Hermin alone. I didn't know you dated," Krum said sourly.

"FRED! WILL YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GUY ALONE!" Hermione said shrilly. Fred turned to see a very upset Hermione; she looked as if she was ready to choke him; "you and I need to have a talk!"

She grabbed his wrist and guided him towards the shed outside the tent.

"What do you think you're doing? Attacking poor Viktor like that!"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze.

"You're not cute when you do that!" Hermione snapped at him, "stop trying to look innocent."

But before she could even mutter another word, Fred had his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately and forcefully. She leaned in to the kiss, letting their tongues fight for dominance.

"I hate that guy," Fred said between their intense snogging.

"Mmh…So I've noticed. However, you have no reason to hate him," she said as she stroked her hands down his chest. She could feel his abs through the thin layers of fabric.

"If you say so," he said as he claimed her lips once more.

* * *

Half an hour later they were walking out of the small shed. They both looked as if they had been in a tornado.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Ginny shrieked, "It took me two hours to straighten out!"

"It…uhm…got stuck in a branch," Hermione lied.

Harry laughed and George fistbumped Fred as he walked by.

Fred grabbed two glasses of champagne and guided Hermione towards a small table in the back of the magical tent, "cheers," he smiled at her.

Hermione looked around her to make sure that nobody were around to eavesdrop; "it was…uhm…nice back there," she said.

He grinned, "Yeah, you liked that? Let me do it again tonight where we have more time and space."

"Can't wait," she said sweetly as she took another sip of her champagne.

Exactly how long they sat at the table, Hermione had no idea of. All she knew was that she enjoyed his company and that she couldn't wait for later that night.

"Let me go get us some more drinks," he said and left her at the table.

He had been gone for thirty seconds when something happened. A lynx, Kingsley's patronus, appeared in the middle of the tent. It spoke with Kingsley's deep, calm voice; "the ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming. Run!" and with that everybody panicked. People screamed and apparated to safer places. Hermione acted fast and spotted Ron and Harry across the room; they had to leave immediately.

As she reached the two boys, she scanned the room for Fred. He was still standing by the bar waiting for their drinks looking as if he had been petrified; he was pale and was not moving a single muscle. His eyes found Hermione's and for a fragment of a second time and earth stood still. He looked pleadingly at her; begging her not to go. It was breaking her heart to do this to him; she didn't even know when she would see him again. She waited for his response, his approval, and she ignored all of the yelling coming from Harry and Ron who wanted her to disapparate.

Fred then nodded, Hermione closed her eyes, and with that she, Harry, and Ron were gone.


	46. War, Breakups, Differences, and Fights

**Chapter 46: War, Breakup, Differences, and Fights**

_August2__nd__:_

Fred and George had stayed behind at the tent with their family when the death eaters had arrived.

And after hours of interrogation, the death eaters finally gave up and left the tent with no new information about Harry's whereabouts. Fred couldn't understand why the death eaters didn't just kill all of them, but overheard one of them telling another that they were going to spy on the entire Weasley family and then strike if one of them tried to contact the trio. Fred's heart sank; that meant no talking patronuses to Hermione.

It was almost morning and Fred and George had just made it home to their flat in Diagon Alley.

"I don't know about you, but I would sure like some tea after tonight," George said.

"Make a cup for me aswell," Fred slumped himself down on the couch and stared into the empty fireplace.

"She'll be alright, Freddy-boy," George said as he came back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea.

"Easy for you to say," Fred mumbled back. He then suddenly realized something that made him freeze.

"What's up?" George asked concerned.

"Fuck, fuck fuck! How the hell could I forget?!" He then ran to his room and appeared a few seconds later with a small plastic bag full of Daydream Charms.

"Oh no. Don't tell me she doesn't have any…"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" His eyes became blank, "it was the _only_ way we could communicate! How the fuck could I forget? UGH! FUCK! I hate myself!"

"Mate, she'll be alright! She's the smartest person I've ever met! She'll figure something out. You'll see her soon."

"I'm not really in the mood for tea anyway. Goodnight," he slammed the door behind him while he yelled all kinds of profanity.

* * *

She really wished she had said a proper goodbye – but then again; the sex in the shed had been kind of amazing and perhaps the best way to say goodbye.

After all that had been going on that day, Hermione was surprised to find that she wasn't tired at all. She was lying in the tent, protected by loads of charms, and neither her, Harry nor Ron spoke. She reckoned that they, like her, were thinking about their loved ones who they had left behind with a bunch of evil wizards. For all she knew they could all be dead by now.

'_Oh God, no!'_ Hermione pushed the thought away. She convinced herself that if something had happened to them, she would be able to feel it.

She was fiddling with her necklace, thinking about Fred. She couldn't forget his sad expression as she apparated from the wedding. Their two seconds of eye contact had felt like an eternity and it still hadn't been enough for her. She really wished he was with her right now, so he could hold her and stroke her over the hair, whispering words of comfort just like he had done a million times before.

She had no idea when she would see him again, and even though she had told him to be happy with someone else, she really hoped that he would still be waiting for her after the war.

In spite of everything; war, breakups, their differences, and all of their fighting; he was her soulmate. She didn't even question that the least.


	47. Ransacking

**I've been under a lot of pressure lately which is why I haven't updated quite as often as I used to.**

**However, I'm going on holiday now and will hopefully have time to publish more chapters when I get back!**

**Thank you for reading :-)**

**- Delaber**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Ransacking**

_September 3__rd__:_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hermione kept saying. She was ransacking the tent for the fifth time; looking for the necklace Fred had given to her. It was the only thing she had with her that reminded her of him, and losing it would be like losing him…again.

However, there was no sign of the necklace anywhere. She must have dropped it somewhere before they apparated to a new location. Using a summoning charm wouldn't help her because Fred had enchanted it so burglars wouldn't be able to steal it that easily. At the time she had gotten the necklace she had thought that the anti-summoning had been a wonderful idea. Right now she hated Fred for ever coming up with something that stupid.

Realizing that she would never see it again made her tear up. She was lying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably as Ron and Harry came back from their hunt.

Harry and Rin quickly dropped everything they were carrying and both ran to Hermione, "What's the matter? Why's the tent looking like this? Did somebody break in?" Harry asked.

"N-N-No," Hermione stammered, "I just can't find it! The necklace is gone!"

"_Did you lose the Horcrux?" _Harry asked her angrily.

"No… Fred's necklace. I lost it."

Harry grunted, "Merlin, Hermione! For a moment there I thought you had lost our only chance of ever defeating you-know-who."

"Why are you going so bloody mental over losing a stupid necklace?" Ron said angrier than necessary.

"Ron, you better back off," Harry said; he could see that Hermione's sadness was turning into rage.

"Stupid? _Stupid?_ Ron you have got to be the absolute most insensible person I've ever met!" she screamed at him.

"It's just a necklace! Why am I suddenly insensible?"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I chose Fred over you?" Hermione screamed, but as soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted them immediately. Ron, who had his back turned towards her, froze mid-step.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to say it! I was just so angry with you!"

But Ron wouldn't listen; "Do you like rubbing it in my face that you think he's better than me?"

"Ron, it's not like that!"

"But it is! You did choose him over me because you think he's better! And now you're rubbing it in my face because it makes you feel better."

"Ron, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that…"

Ron still wouldn't listen; "You know what? If I'm that insignificant to you then I just think that you and Harry should carry on without me."

"Ron will you calm down! Nobody's leaving!"

"I am, Harry. I'm sorry but I can't stand Hermione for another minute," he directed his speech to Hermione; "You've changed. And I'm not sure I like the new you…" He then stormed out of the tent.

Hermione cried out for him to come back so they could talk it over but he disapparated without another word.

She and Harry were alone.


	48. Anger

**Chapter 48: Anger**

_October 19__th__:_

There was still no sign of Ron – he had been gone for one and a half months and even though he had said some nasty things to Hermione on the night he left, she still missed him dearly. Things just weren't the same without him around.

Hermione and Harry listened to the radio every night fearing that they might hear the names of their loved ones on the "who's disappeared"-list, but nothing so far.

Hermione had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. They would take the nightwatches in turn which she hated. Being left alone for that many hours made her mind wander and she couldn't help but picture something terrible had happened to the ones she had left behind. The thoughts involving Fred were the worst; she felt so guilty for having lost her necklace that it almost felt as if she had lost a part of him. She would give anything for a sign that he might be alive.

* * *

_November 3__rd__: _

Two months since Ron had left them and still no sign of him.

And still no sign of how to destroy the Horcrux.

Things were not going well; her and Harry barely talked anymore. It wasn't because they didn't want to; the words had just dried out. They had nothing left to say to eachother, nothing the other could say would help anyway. They were both going through hell and Hermione felt as if she would never feel happiness again.

She scanned the tent that was so messy that she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to clean up properly. No magic.

Harry was outside guarding over the tent. He could hear her rummaging around in the tent; "Hermione, will you stop it already and go to bed? You haven't slept properly for weeks!"

"I don't care. I can't live in this mess anymore."

She could hear Harry sigh but she didn't stop cleaning. She tried to stuff a box full of Ron's items on a shelf but she couldn't reach it and she accidentally dropped the box.

"Bloody hell!" she mumbled and started to collect all of the items that now were spread across the floor. As she grabbed a pair of woollen socks, she could feel something inside it. It felt like a rock so she took it out to examine it.

"That stupid git!" she yelled. It wasn't a rock that had been in Ron's sock; it was Fred's necklace.

All night she wondered why the hell Ron would've hidden her necklace. She was so angry with him that if he had been there with them, she might would've murdered him.


	49. Bones

**Chapter 49: Bones**

_January 24__th_

Even though an entire month had gone by, Hermione was still sore from the fight with Nagini in Godric's Hollow. She was lying in the tent, treating her aching bones when she realized just how skinny she had gotten. The fact that she hadn't looked at herself in the mirror for several months suddenly dawned upon her as she realized that she was almost nothing but skin and bones.

She traced her bony fingers down her ribs and counted them easily. She traced her hand from her collarbones to her cheekbones and was shocked to feel that her face had changed too. She was so absorbed by the extreme change of her body that she didn't even hear the voices until they were very near the tent. Her brain froze but she managed to grab her wand so she could defend herself. The voices from outside the tent came nearer and nearer.

"I'm telling you, Harry, I didn't see who cast that patronus!"

"Alright, alright. I...I just can't believe it!"

The voices clearly belonged to Harry…and Ron? How the hell did he find their hiding-place? Was her protection charms not strong enough? Hermione's brain unfroze and she stormed outside where Harry and Ron where standing perplexed.

"Hey," Ron said.

Hermione was so angry with him that she stormed forwards and hit him three times in the chest with his fist.

"Ouch! That's not how you treat a hero!"

"A HERO?" Hermione's voice was shrill, "You're no bloody hero! Do you think you can just waltz in here, say 'hey', and then everything is forgotten? You left us behind, Ronald! You took the only thing that reminded me of Fred from me, said the nastiest things about me, disappointed Harry, and left us for dead! And you call yourself a _fucking hero_?"

"I'm sorry about all of that! I don't know what happened to me; that horcrux must have affected me worse than any of you somehow – I was an asshole back then…However, I did just destroy a Horcrux! So I don't think the title 'hero' would be completely out of context,"

"Well, Ronald. You can take that 'sorry' and shove it up your ass!"

* * *

_January 27:_

She hadn't spoken with Ron for three days. He had tried to compliment her cooking, her spellwork, and her hair on several occasions but she kept on ignoring him.

Just as it seemed as if he had given up his hope of ever speaking with her again, he said the one thing that made Hermione react; "So…I'm glad you found the necklace..."

Hermione got so angry that her face turned crimson and she had to ball her hands into fists to keep herself from strangulating him, "what did you just say?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Uhm...nothing," Ron replied and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, just as Fred always did – but that only made the situation worse.

Hermione tried to calm herself down by taking three deep breaths before she spoke, "Why did you take my necklace?"

Ron's ears turned a deep red and he avoided her gaze. He mumbled something.

"Speak up!" she said.

"I just hate to see you with him. That's all."

"RON GODDAMMIT! You have to grow the hell up and realize that you and I will never happen!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds were Hermione could see that Ron was battling with himself on whether he should say what was on his mind or not. He finally decided to do so: "if he was such a great love, then why did you leave him?"

That was it: the straw that broke the camel's back. The tears welled up in her eyes and she finally broke down on the bench outside the tent and bawled her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry for saying that, Hermione! I didn't mean it like that. I know you and Fred belong together. I know you didn't want to leave him," he said as he put her arms around her and let her tears soak his coat.

He carried her to her bed and they fell asleep with their limbs tangled. Hermione's mind was clear now for she had let her fear and deprivation out together with the tears.

That night she slept better than she had done in months – because now, one of her best friends was finally by her side again.


	50. One Night Stands

**Chapter 50: One Night Stands**

_February 2__nd__ - _Fred's POV (as requested)

"Freddy, I'm bringing this Norwegian bird back with me to the flat. Could you wait half an hour before returning?"

Fred sighed, "Just cast a silencing spell, will you?"

"Sure thing, bro!" George winked at his twin brother and hurried after a pretty girl waiting for him by the door.

Late nights out with George always meant the same thing; bimbos trying to catch his attention, all thinking that they were just his type.

Ever since the raid in Diagon Alley shop upon shop had closed down, meaning that there were now only three shops left in the Alley – WWW being one of them - and apparently girls found the two handsome business men more than attractive.

Fred saw George leave the pub night after night with different pretty girls in _very _short dresses. Fred missed Hermione.

"Fred? Is that you?"

Fred turned around to face Angelina Johnson – his ex girlfriend.

"Wow, Hi Angie!"

"I can't believe it's really you! You look good!"

"Thanks," He tried to hide his blush, "you look very happy!"

"Yes, actually I just signed with the Holy Head Harpies this afternoon, so I'm out with the girls to celebrate!"

"Wow, cool! Congratulations! That's what you always wanted."

"It really is! I couldn't picture myself doing anything else than playing quidditch… So how have you been? Judging from the fact that you're sitting alone at a bar full of more than willingly girls shows me that you have a girlfriend!"

Fred tried to laugh convincingly but even he could hear that it came out rather mechical, "yes, well. I'm single again." It still hurt to say that.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes, yes! I'm completely fine!" he avoided her gaze.

"Fred, come on. You can tell me. I know I was a prick back at Hogwarts with Hermione and all but I've really missed you as a friend!"

"That's okay. It's all in the past. It's just that…I've recently been dumped."

"Don't be ashamed of that! We've all been dumped at some point!"

"It's not that. I'm not ashamed. I just have to get used to the fact that I'm single again."

"Well, then let me introduce you to some lovely ladies, follow me!"

She took his hand and guided her towards a table at the back where seven very pretty witches where seated.

"Girls, this is Fred. He's an old friend of mine so treat him with a lot of free shots!"

* * *

Seeing Angie again was nice! She had really matured since their fight and Fred really liked the "new" her.

Her friends kept buying him shots that he drank without wincing.

As the night progressed Fred could feel himself getting drunker and drunker. Angelina was pressing her athletic body up against his, purring like a cat, and he could feel himself getting a hard on even though he didn't want to.

"I bet you still look hot naked," she said as she bit his earlobe and slightly pulled at his red locks. Had he not been drunk he would've pushed her away immediately but the alcohol in his veins told him to just go with the flow.

* * *

Half an hour later Fred and Angelina arrived at the flat above WWW. Fred opened the door and was met by loud moans and squeaking coming from George's bedroom.

"Sounds like George is enjoying himself," Angelina giggled and pushed Fred up against a wall. She swung one of her legs around his and started licking and kissing his neck. He could feel himself getting even harder. She slowly unzipped his pants and grabbed hold of his cock that she slowly rubbed.

He thought to himself that if he closed his eyes he could imagine that Angelina was Hermione. She didn't feel or smell anything like Hermione so he put all of his energy in to picture her; the soft brown curls, her big brown eyes, her small nose with the tiny freckles, her beautiful smile, her white neck, perky breasts, soft pink nipples, skinny arms, bellybutton, firm thighs, perfect ass, knobby knees, tiny feet.

"Fuck that's good, Herms!" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

"_WHAT_ did you just call me?"

He was ripped out of his fantasy and was now facing a girl whose face suddenly turned sad and full of pity.

"Oh my god. She's the girl you've been talking about all night…You're still in love with her!" she whispered.

Fred's mouth had suddenly dried out and he couldn't say a word. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it come to this."

She gathered her stuff and closed the door behind her as she left the flat. Fred wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. That all he wanted was someone to talk to about it. It had seemed as if Angelina had understood how he felt. He needed the comfort now more than ever – and right now he didn't care if that comfort came in the shape of a one night stand with his ex girlfriend, he just needed to feel something for someone other than the girl who had left him behind.

But he didn't chase after Angelina; he knew that he would later regret sleeping with her. So he walked alone in the darkness towards his own bedroom. He could hear the Norwegian bird moaning George's name in a thick accent.


	51. Morning After

**Chapter 51: Morning After**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"Nothing happened! We didn't even kiss!" Fred was beginning to feel rather desperate. He hadn't imagined that George would react this way.

"As if Hermione's going to not care that your _ex girlfriend_ touched your fucking dick!"

"Oh, fuck! I have to tell her?"

George stared at Fred in disbelief; "Will you listen to yourself? YOU LET YOUR FUCKING EX GIRLFRIEND FINGER-FUCK YOU! I feel like I should slap you and then kick you out of the flat!"

"George, come on, give me a break! I was drunk and out of my mind! You know I would never do that!"

"Being drunk is _not_ an excuse! You know what? What's shocking me the most is how little you seem to care!"

"I FUCKING CARE, OKAY?!"

"Then why the hell did you do that to her?"

"GEORGE! Stop guilt-tripping me! Hermione and I haven't been an item for six months! Do you think it's easy for me to see you shag a new girl every night?"

"So this is about you not getting any? Because that's just fucked up"

"It's not about getting laid! It never was!"

They were both quiet for a few moments. George waited patiently for Fred's next move; "I'm so fucking desperate, Georgie! I miss her so much, and I can't stand the thought that I might not ever see her again! I haven't heard from her since she ditched me at the wedding. For all I know she could be dead right now! I just needed to pretend that she was here with me just one last time."

"Are you giving up on her?"

"NO! Never! I...I've just been so…lonely – I can't even begin to describe how much I miss her. It seemed as if Angelina understood how I felt. I didn't even bring her back here to shag. She just calmed me down, I didn't feel that constant need to throw up when she was there, and then, suddenly she just did _this and that_… And the worst part is, that I didn't even stop her! She stopped because I accidently called out Hermione's name! And I hate myself for letting it go that far, but in those few seconds it seemed like a bloody good idea to shag Angie!"

"This has not been easy on anybody but you can't keep doing this to yourself! It's been killing me to see you this miserable and I really wish there was something I could do – there just isn't…" George sighed, "I know that it seems as if it has been a long time since you and Hermione broke up and I know that you have your needs, but what you and Hermione have…or had…is not worth screwing up because Angelina wants your dick for one night! And I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell Hermione what happened last night."

George could tell that Fred really considered his options, "Do you think she'll be mad at me? I mean it wouldn't be fair if she got angry with me, would it? Seeing as we're not together anymore and all."

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder, "Homie, I'm sorry but she has every right to be mad at you."


	52. Potterwatch Pt 1

**Chapter 52: Potterwatch pt. 1**

_March 5__th_

Fred and George were meeting Lee at a café in muggle London to discuss something Lee had defined as 'classified'.

"What do you think it is?" George curiously asked Fred as he tied the laces on his shoes.

"Don't know. Must be something about Moldy since we're meeting up in muggle London, you reckon?"

"Guess you're right."

* * *

"So, guys. What I really wanted to discuss with you has something to do with the Order!" Lee made a gesture to the twins that suggested them to move closer.

"Sounds interesting!" George said while rubbing his palms together.

"I hope it's something illegal!" Fred looked more excited than he had in months.

"My old man came up with an idea for something I like to call 'Potterwatch'! It's a radioprogram where three ANONYMOUS men," Lee pointed to himself and the twins, "speak up to defend and support Potter! We're going to use aliases and speak out to every witch and wizard who has not yet given up! Hermione is a smart girl so I bet she packed a radio and that they listen to it every night to hear what's going on 'in the real world'. If we could somehow make them tune in to our station, that will, by the way, be using a different frequency every night, we could send the trio messages and news that aren't being controlled by the corrupted ministry. That way neither Potter nor the average witch or wizard will lose faith! Sounds good?"

"Good? Lee, that sounds bloody brilliant! Why didn't anyone come up with this before?"

"Cool, " Lee smiled, "So you're both in?"

"YES!" the twins said in unison.

* * *

_March 8__th__ - Fred_

"Hello and welcome to our first broadcast ever! This is River speaking and I'm here with Rascal and Rodent," Lee said three nights later. Him, Fred and George where on air and they were very excited despite the fact that they didn't know if anybody even listened to them. They had spend the last three days gathering information and material for their first live radio broadcast and they were now ready to defend Harry!

"Yes, this is Rascal speaking, and you, dear listener, are just so lucky to have tuned in on Potterwatch – the only radio station not being controlled by a freakishly white man without a nose! We prefer to refer to him as 'Chief Death Eater' since a taboo has been put on his name," George said enthusiastic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you're Rascal then I'm stuck with…_Rodent_? I don't want to be Rodent!" Fred said and crossed his arms.

"Fine, if you're going to be a baby about it. Who do you want to be?"

"I'm Rapier – like the sword!"

"You're an idiot," George said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your childish discussion boys but we have news to report! We're here to kill some of the rumours considering the nasty chief death eater. Ro…uhm I mean Rapier, enlighten us, please."

"Thank you River! You-Know-Who's strategy of hiding in the shadows has created a nice climate of panic! Mind you, if all alleged sightings of him are genuine, there must be nineteen You-Know-Whos running around! So people, try and calm down. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff! For instance, this new rumour I just heard yesterday was that he can kill you with a mere glance! That's a Basilisk, listeners!"

"One simple test; if it has legs it's probably not a basilisk and it's safe to look. Although, if it really is You-Know-Who it will probably still be the last thing you'll ever do," George joined in.

"We've also heard rumours that he's been sighted abroad," Lee said.

"Well, River, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all that hard work?" George concluded.

"Maybe he's in the country and maybe he's abroad. The fact remains that he can be faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo!" Fred added jokingly.

"And what about Harry Potter. Do you think he's still alive?"

"I have no doubt that he is!" George said without hesitation, "if he had been killed by the Death Eaters would want us to know: they'd tell _everyone_!"

"And if Harry's listening to us right now what would you say to him?"

"I'd tell him to keep it up, whatever he's doing! He has more supporters than he knows."

"And how about you Rapier? What would you say?"

"I'd tell him to take care and let him know that he has the support of thousands of witches and wizards all over the world," Fred stopped himself from sending Hermione a message. It was too risky and he might even blow their cover.

"Well, thanks for the update Rascal and Rodent!"

"Rapier!"

"Sure… Tune in again for more stories, tales, updates, and advice. The next password will be 'MadEye'. In the meantime – Stay safe!"

* * *

**J.K Rowling's "Potterwatch" was just way too brilliant to exclude! **


	53. Potterwatch Pt 2

**Chapter 53: Potterwatch pt. 2**

_March 8__th__ – Hermione_

They were still not getting closer to finding the other Horcruxes and the trio was beginning to get desperate. It was night and Hermione was lying on the top of her bed while Harry was guarding the tent. Ron was, as always, sitting by the radio pushing every button in order to find a radio channel that would announce the new missing witches and wizards. He did this every night and even though it was driving both Harry and Hermione crazy they didn't say anything because they knew it soothed Ron.

Hermione tried not to listen to the radio – hearing about all those families being torn apart was just too awful, but a familiar voice still caught her attention:

_"This is River speaking and I'm here with Rascal and Rodent!"_

She sat up so quickly that she got dizzy but she still loudly announced; "I KNOW THAT VOICE!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S LEE JORDAN!" Ron excitedly yelled. He was right. Hermione recognized that voice from hundreds of quidditchmatches back at Hogwarts.

"HARRY! GET IN HERE!" Ron bellowed.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Harry ran inside.

"Listen!"

_"…a freakishly white man without a nose! We prefer to refer to him as 'Chief Death Eater' since a taboo has been put on his name."_

"wait…THAT'S GEORGE!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione's stomach turned upside down. If George was there that would mean that…

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you're Rascal then I'm stuck with…Rodent? I don't want to be Rodent!"_

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione who was too afraid of missing any sound of Fred's wonderful voice to react at all. Her heart fluttered and she smiled at Fred's childish, yet wonderful, behaviour.

_"…One simple test; if it has legs it's probably not a basilisk and it's then safe to look. Although, if it really is You-Know-Who it will probably still be the last thing you'll ever do," _George said

It felt weird to smile again. It was as if the muscles around her mouth where rusty and didn't quite know how to function properly but she couldn't help it: Hearing familiar voices after so long was better than she could've ever imagined!

_"Maybe he's in the country and maybe he's abroad. The fact remains that he can be faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo!" _Fred joked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed. That too felt weird.

_"And if Harry's listening to us right now what would you say to him?" _Lee said.

_"I'd tell him to keep it up, whatever he's doing! He has more supporters than he knows."_

_"And how about you Rapier? What would you say?"_

_"I'd tell him to take care and let him know that he has the support of thousands of witches and wizards all over the world."_

_"Well, thanks for the update Rascal and Rodent!"_

_"Rapier!"_

_"Sure… Tune in again for more stories, tales, updates, and advice. The next password will be 'MadEye'. In the meantime – Stay safe!"_

And they were out. The radio got quiet once more and only a small buzzing could be heard from the speakers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table and looked at each other. It had been the best five minutes of the past six months.

"How did you find it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know. By accident. Seems as if we didn't miss anything of the program though," Ron shrugged.

"We need to tune in again tomorrow," Hermione whispered.

"Yes! Definately!"

"They really haven't given up on us," Harry whispered.

"Of course they haven't! And we shouldn't either!" Hermione said, "we are capable of doing this!"

"Wow. That really boosted your confidence, huh Herms?" Ron smiled.

"Yes, I missed those voices!"

* * *

That night it felt as if a stone had fallen from all of their hearts. They had a good time and really enjoyed themselves. They laughed and talked about all the things the missed about Hogwarts. Hermione fell asleep late that night with a smile on her face; almost all the tension in her body was gone: He was alive and he hadn't given up.


	54. Stan Shunspike

**Chapter 54: Stan Shunspike**

_March 12__th__: _

Hermione couldn't wait for the evening to come; the trio had for the past few days listened to Potterwatch every single night. Hermione felt more relaxed and confident than she had felt in ages and it was all because of Potterwatch!

During the nights she dreamt of Fred and in the daytime he was all she could think about. She wondered if he thought about her too and how he was doing. And she prayed to God that he was waiting for her when she got home – whenever that might be.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just apparated from a deserted field to a forest and Hermione was about to put up the protective charms that she by know knew so well, when Harry fell to his knees.

"Harry, are you okay?" She ran to him

"Yes. I'm alright. But Voldemort's angry about something. Someone's being punished."

"NO HARRY! The name's Taboo! You heard that! We can't say it anymore – we've got to put the protection around us – quickly – it's how they find…"

"Hello beautiful!" A man with yellow fingernails touched Hermione's chin. His arrival had happened so fast that she hadn't even noticed him before he put his fingers on her face. He was accompanied by four other men all dressed in black.

She didn't know the man's name but she recognized him from the old wanted posters back at Grimmauld Place; he was definitely a Death Eater.

She dropped everything in her hands and yelled, "RUN!" to Ron and Harry who did as they were told.

She ran as fast as she could and carefully jumped over every root and stone on her path. She concentrated on breathing and she could feel the blood pumping through her veins, rushing to her burning lungs. She could see Harry and Ron up ahead but no death eaters behind her.

For a moment she really thought all three of them had gotten away but she then felt her legs slipping off the ground. In the distance Hermione could see Harry and Ron falling down on their faces as well. The Death Eaters must have hit them with some sort of spell.

Her legs felt paralyzed but she managed to crawl a few feet so she could hit Harry in the face with a stinging hex.

The Death Eaters caught up with them, "Names and statuses," one of them exclaimed. It was the man with the yellow fingernails who clearly was in charge of the others. Ron made a movement as he tried to protect Hermione, but the Death Eater in chargeput his foot on Ron's chest and pinned him to the ground.

"Lie still, Red. Or your girlfriend wont be this pretty when we're finished with her. Now, give me your names and blood-statuses!"

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione lied, "halfblood."

"Stan Shunspike," Ron said.

"You're not Stan Shunspike!" The man with the yellow nails said, "I know Stan and you're not him! WHO ARE YOU! TELL ME!"

Ron said nothing.

"One more chance, Red. What is your name?"

Ron still kept his mouth shut, so the death eater punched his knuckles right in to his face. Hermione winced as she heard the a sickening crack from Ron's nose breaking.

"I'm Barney Weasley," Ron said, drenched in blood, "I'm full-blood."

"Check it!" The Death Eater commanded the others. He turned his attention towards Harry; "And what about you ugly? Who are you?"

"Vernon Dudley, half-blood... I was a Slytherin back at Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah? Funny how everyone thinks that's what we want to hear – but no one can tell us where the common room is!"

Harry gave them the exact directions and Hermione was suddenly very grateful of the Polyjuice they had made back in second year.

"Wait a minute. I've seen you before," a stocky Death Eater said in a thick Irish accent, "…you remind me of someone."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Roscoe. Take a look then, will you?"

The Death Eater named Roscoe stepped forward and carefully examined Harry's face, "Is…is that a scar on his forehead?"

"A scar? Let me see!" The Death Eater in charge said as he pushed Roscoe away.

"Holy shit…Boys, we're in for a treat. We've caught Harry Potter!"

Hermione heard a thud and then everything went black.


	55. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 55: Malfoy Manor**

Hermione was awakened by a horrible laugh that she immediately recognized; Bellatrix Lestrange was near. And sure enough; as Hermione opened her eyes she saw Bellatrix' pale face contorted in a grimace as she screamed at Harry and Ron who both were awake staring at her with horror written across their faces.

"I SAID! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Bellatrix was pointing to the sword of Gryffindor in the corner.

"W-We found it!" Ron stuttered, "in the forest!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, BOY! That sword is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts! HOW DID YOU BREAK IN?"

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it towards Ron's face; "The Dark Lord only needs Potter. He wouldn't mind if I killed you right now! So you either tell me how you broke in to my vault or this room will be the last thing you'll ever see!"

Hermione panicked; she knew that Bellatrix wouldn't hesitate in killing Ron, so she knew she had to act even though drawing attention to herself wasn't the smartest thing to do; "We didn't break into your vault!" she desperately said.

Bellatrix slowly turned her head towards Hermione; her face broke out in an evil smile and Hermione could feel the angst as goosebumps down her spine.

"Lucius, Wormtail! Throw the boys in the cellar. I think I need to have a little talk with this one; girl to girl!"

Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail grapped Harry and Ron and brutally carried them downstairs.

Hermione was so afraid that she couldn't move a muscle. Bellatrix threw her wand aside and took out a small silver knife from inside her robes. She sat herself besides Hermione who was still lying flat on her back on the floor; "Don't be a stupid girl, Mudblood! Tell me how you got it?"

"The forest! Please! We found it in the forest! I swear!"

Bellatrix pressed the knife's cold blade against Hermione's skin.

"Please," Hermione whispered. She had never felt fear like this before: Tears streamed down her face and all she could think about was how she was going to die before having said goodbye to her friends. Her breaths were small and hurried as if she had just run a marathon and she couldn't concentrate on anything besides the cold steel blade against her throat – and Fred's face. She would never get to see her Fred again. And that was the worst part of dying.

But then, out of nowhere, Bellatrix removed the knife from Hermione's throat. For a fragment of a second Hermione really thought Bellatrix was going to let her go, but she then felt a sharp pain in her wrist; Bellatrix was carving something in to her skin.

Hermione screamed and screamed for several minutes but no one came to her rescue.

After what felt like hours of horrible pain, Bellatrix removed the knife, admired her 'artwork' and laughed horribly. However, the laugh didn't last long, because soon after a loud bang from the staircase could be heard.

Hermione was too exhausted to move her head and see which Death Eater was coming for her now. She closed her eyes and pictured Fred for what she thought might be the last time.

"If you move one step closer I'll kill her!" Bellatrix' voice sounded shrill. Something was not going according to plan.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled.

"_Harry?"_ Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They had come for her.

Hermione then heard small squeaking noises from above her and she finally found the strength to look up: Dobby the House Elf was sitting on top of a chandelier, unscrewing it from its hinges. She collected her last strength and threw herself towards Ron and Harry just as the chandelier came down right in front of Bellatrix where Hermione had been lying only moments before. Harry and Ron immediately grabbed her and held her tight.

Dobby joined the trio by the staircase, and muttered something that Hermione had no strength to process.

She then felt how the room was spinning and the floor was disappearing beneath her feet; they where definitely disapparating - away from the manor; away from all the pain and terror.

Hermione landed in something that felt like sand. She knew she was safe and she let herself pass out.


	56. Shell Cottage

**Chapter 56: Shell Cottage**

March 14th:

Hermione woke up hours later with the biggest headache of her life. The sunlight hurt her eyes and she was very confused to find herself lying in a comfortable bed. She didn't recognize the room she was in; it was very light coloured – almost all white – and she could hear the ocean right outside the window. On the nightstand to her left was a picture of Bill and Fleur at their wedding; she must be at their house.

She tried not to think of all the horrible things that had happened in the past 24 hours; her arm hurt but she didn't want to look at it. She could feel the Band-Aid; she would probably have a nasty scar for life.

She pushed the thought away, turned to her other side, and almost let out a scream; she was not alone in the room and it took her a few seconds to realize that her eyes did not deceive her; to her right side was Fred sleeping in a chair.

"Fred," she whispered, "Fred, wake up," she gently touched his knee and his eyes flew open; "Herms!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione couldn't hold it back anymore. With tears streaming down her face she said; "Please hold me."

Fred still didn't utter a word but lay himself besides her on the bed and held her in a tight embrace.

As Hermione had calmed herself down, she finally spoke to him; "how long was I out?"

"Almost a day. Bill flooed us and I came as soon as I heard. George is here too but I told him not to come up yet."

"Thank you."

"I missed you…"

"Me too…"

"Would it be horrible if I kissed you?" He asked her.

She didn't know what to answer so she just met his lips in a gentle kiss. He tasted sweeter than she remembered. His eyes were still closed and she put a hand on his beating heart. Its rhythmic thumping was comforting her. They were both alive and well.

"Hermione, I swear! I'm going to kill them for doing this to you!" His voice broke out in anger as he touched the bandage that was wrapped around her wrist.

"I know," she said, "But please don't touch it. I'd like to forget about it for just a moment."

Fred nodded.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Honestly?...I've been miserable. I-I couldn't stop thinking about you," he felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he thought of the episode with Angelina. Would Hermione get angry if he told her what had happened? After all, she was the one who wanted to break up with him in the first place. He decided that he better ask George – he seemed to understand girls better.

* * *

Fred and Hermione stayed in the room all day telling each other what they had experienced since the last time they saw each other.

Bill called out from downstairs; "SUPPER'S READY!"

"I think we should go downstairs and get something to eat. You must be starving!" Fred said.

Hermione got out of bed and quickly changed in to other clothes.

Fred watched her the entire time and was shocked to see how skinny she had gotten. He could see her ribs easily through her shirt and her arms were nothing but skin and bones.

"Am I really that ugly?" She said as she saw Fred's reaction to her body.

"What? No! I never said that!"

"But your face did."

He sighed. "You never look ugly…"

She looked sad.

"Come on. Let's just go downstairs," he didn't know what else to reply.

* * *

After supper Fred pulled George aside, "do you really think I should tell her?"

"What?"

"You know! The thing about Angelina of course!"

"Yes! Are you insane! She'll kill you if she finds out later!"

"But it's not like I did anything with Angie!"

"As if Hermione's going to believe that when she hears it from someone other than you…"

"Who says she's going to find out? She never talks to Angelina!"

"Fred! They're girls! Girls tell each other everything! Sooner or later it's going to come to Hermione's attention – and believe me; you do not want to be there for that!"

"But she's vulnerable right now. She just thought I called her ugly because of her weight!"

"I'm telling you, speak the truth! Vulnerable or not!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Hermione and Fred were tugged in under the covers in the bright room. The entire house had gone to bed and Fred was so happy to have Hermione in his arms again.

"I really missed this!"

"What?...Uhm yes. Me too."

"Fred, is something wrong? You've been acting really weird since supper."

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," his mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was hammering like crazy.

"Are you sure?"

He took a deep breath; "No. Hermione, There's something I have to tell you."


	57. The Truth

**Chapter 57: The Truth**

"Fred, is something wrong? You've been acting really weird since supper."

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," his mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was hammering like crazy.

"Are you sure?"

He took a deep breath; "No. Hermione, There's something I have to tell you."

He took another deep breath before continuing; "about a month ago I ran into Angelina Johnson at a bar."

Hermione's eyes widened and she pressed her lips together so they formed a thin line; "yes?"

"Well, she was really nice and I told her how much I missed you and everything. We ended up having a really great time and I asked her to come back with me to the flat."

Hermione's face was expressionless. She looked at him with piercing eyes; mouth still in a thin line.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"So what seems to be the huge thing you have to tell me then?"

"She…well, she had sort of gotten the wrong idea of why I invited her back with me so she started doing…stuff." Fred avoided Hermione's eyes and fixed his gaze upon a spider on the wall; "Again; it's not like we did anything. Not anything serious anyway; but I might have let her kiss my neck and touch…you know."

"No, Fred. I don't know."

Why was she forcing him to tell her what had happened? "Well, she…uhm…she kind of rubbed my dick."

Hermione was quiet for a long time and her silent treatment was killing Fred; "So…"

"So what, Fred?"

"So you're not going to yell at me?"

"No. We haven't been together for over six months. What you do on your own is not my business." She sounded mad and heartbroken but her face was impossible to read.

"So…are we cool?"

"Yes," she whispered to him.

Fred put his hand on her thigh, and she quickly battered it away; "Don't touch me!" she hissed at him.

"But…you _just_ said…?"

"Seeing as we're no longer together I don't see it fit that you sleep in here. I also don't think that Angelina would be too pleased to hear that you just touched my thigh…"

"I don't even speak with her…didn't you hear me before? I pushed her away because I couldn't stop thinking of you!"

"Wow! Thank you! That's really nice, Fred," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hermione, I was drunk and out of my mind!"

Hermione stood up from the bed, "Being drunk is no excuse, Fred!"

"I know it isn't but I'm just trying to explain the situation to you!"

"I already got the situation, Fred: you brought your _ex-girlfriend_ up to your flat under the impression that you were '_just going to talk'_ and then you act all surprised when she starts kissing you and jerking you off!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" he too got out of bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED THEN?"

"Alright, it happened - but not how you describe it, okay? I don't even know why we're having this discussion; as you pointed out before we're clearly not in a relationship anymore so I don't have to tell you anything!"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"HEY! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!

"Because I had to protect you – not because I stopped loving you!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!"

They stared at each other for a while both panting with frustration.

"Do you still love me?" he needed to ask her even though he knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes.

"I-I don't know," she lied. She sat herself down on the bed and let the tears spill. How could he do this to her?

He went over to her side of the bed and took her hand in his: "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I know it was wrong of me, but I swear; it didn't mean anything to me and I pushed her away as soon as I realized what she was up to!"

They sat in silence for a while until Hermione withdrew her hand from his; "get out, Fred."

"What?"

"Get out. I don't want you in here."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Please just go. I need to think about this."

"Herms…can we please talk this over? I'm so, so sorry! Please tell me that you can forgive me and that you still love me. I don't know what I would do if you said you didn't!"

"I don't really know what I feel anymore…Now, please go, Fred."

They looked at each other.

"We're not done talking about this. You know that, right?"

"I can't even stand the sight of you right now – and I don't see how tomorrow is going to be any better."

Fred sighed and left the room reluctantly.

Hermione collapsed on the bed and cried her eyes out.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he didn't want her anymore, that he had fallen out of love with her.


	58. Apologies

**Chapter 58: Apologies**

"George, are you asleep?" Fred whispered as the opened the squeaking door into the guest bedroom that for now was occupied by the twins.

"Yes," George mumbled.

Fred turned on the light and sat down in a chair next to the bed were George was lying on his back.

"I hope this is important, Fred!"

"She fucking hates me!"

"_You told her_?"

"Uhm yeah? Like you said I should!"

"NOT TONIGHT YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"You said that I should tell her!"

"And you thought that tonight would be a good time to do that? You haven't seen her in six months and the first thing you do is to tell her that you've basically cheated on her!"

"I didn't cheat on her! I'd never do that!" Fred interrupted, but George continued regardless;

"…not to mention the fact that the House Elf that saved her from being tortured just died yesterday – AND THE FACT THAT SHE ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

"You told me to tell her the truth!"

"Use your fucking head, Fred!"

Fred was really embarrassed. Why was he so thick that he didn't think of all that. He hated himself right now; "Telling her tonight was clearly not my best judgment..."

"YOU THINK?"

"What should I do now?"

"I don't know! I'm no expert!"

They were quiet for a while wondering what Fred's next move should be.

George sighed; "you have two options. You either let her take the time she needs or you go in there right now and confess your undying love for her or whatever."

* * *

A few minutes later Fred was standing in front of Hermione's bedroom door. He opened it slowly and could immediately hear Hermione's sobbing.

"Leave me alone, Fred," she said through her sobs.

He lay down next to her on the bed and pressed his body up against hers.

"Please just hear me out. You can kick me out afterwards."

She didn't react in any way so Fred took that as an invitation to continue:

"I know I've been an idiot and I regret that a thousand times - George can confirm that. I know it was wrong of me to even invite Angie back with me to the flat but my only intention really was to just talk – previously on the night I had told her about you and she seemed to understand how much I missed you. I just needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay and when she started to touch my dick I swear I pushed her away immediately! We never kissed and I didn't even put my hands on her," Fred paused to get his emotions under control; he had a lump in his throat and his voice was beginning to sound tearful, "I know it's a lot to ask but please take me back! I love you more than anything and you have no idea just how much I've missed you."

She didn't respond immediately but then without a warning she punched him hard in the chest a few times before aggressively kissing him. He was a little taken aback by her reaction but he happily kissed her back even though the pain in his chest was overwhelming.

"I still hate you for what you did," she panted between their kisses.

"You have every right to," he responded as she bit his lower lip.

"Just promise me that it wont happen again"

"It wont. I swear."

He was now lying on his back with Hermione straddling his waist. She took off his white t-shirt and threw it on the ground next to the bed. She noticed that he too had gotten skinnier but she didn't comment on it. She took of the nightgown she had borrowed from Fleur and was now only in her panties. Fred's hand travelled down her bony back, tracing the spine all the way from the neck and down to he hip bone. He cupped her ass and she could feel him grow beneath her. She leaned in and kissed him.

As she pulled away she could see his eyes were blank as he desperately whispered; "please don't leave me again!"

"I have to - you know that..."

"I'm begging you! Please don't go!"

She pulled at the waistband of his blue-chequered boxers and removed her own panties. They were now both completely naked and Hermione enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin against hers. She whispered the contraceptive spell before hoisting herself up a few inches and then lowering herself down on his hard dick. His mouth opened and every time she lowered herself down, his eyebrows were pushed together. He had his hands on her hips and concentrated on looking her in the eyes.

"It's okay to give in to your pleasure." The words had barely escaped her mouth before his eyes closed and he concentrated on nothing but the sensational warm feeling in his entire body.

She started to moan slightly so Fred decided to flip her over on her back so she wouldn't have to do all the work. He spread her legs further apart and pushed himself inside her while licking her neck.

She pulled at his ginger hair and whispered his name as her moans became more frequent.

As he felt Hermione tremble beneath him Fred pumped harder and faster. She gently bit his earlobe as she came. He worked hard for his own climax that soon followed. He emptied himself inside her with four pumps before collapsing on top of her.

They were both bathed in sweat and exhausted from the best make-up-sex ever.


	59. The Spy

**Chapter 59: The Spy**

Being back in Fred's arms was better than Hermione could've ever imagined. She tried to look past Fred's little "adventure" with Angelina but it was hard. She knew she had to leave Shell Cottage sooner or later and what if Fred hooked up with another girl while she was gone? She didn't know if she could trust him anymore – what he had done was horrible and even though she acted like she didn't care about it now that she had gotten an apology, it was all she could think about.

She knew that she had to focus on finding and destroying the last Horcruxes but her heart was broken and that was hard to look past.

Fred thought everything was going well. He enjoyed having Hermione back in his arms again - even though it was only for a short period of time. He slept through the nights, which was something he hadn't done in months. Seeing that Hermione was alive and (given the circumstances) well, made him more relaxed than he cared to admit.

He couldn't stop touching and kissing her. He didn't seem to realize that Hermione tried to push him away time after time.

* * *

_March 17__th__:_

Bill and George were sitting in the kitchen having a late night beer when they heard angry voices from upstairs.

"_Will you for once just leave me alone for ten seconds!"_ they could hear a very frustrated Hermione yell.

"Fred and Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Who else?"

They could hear something being shattered.

"Jesus! That sounded pretty intense. Should we go up and check on them?"

"Naaah. I'm sure she wont kill him."

A few minutes later Fred walked in to the kitchen. His fists were balled up and his ears were crimson. He was mumbling profanities, calling Hermione all kinds of names.

"What the hell happened up there?" Bill asked Fred

"Nothing!" Fred angrily said.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Sit down and tell us."

"I'm barely allowed to look at the woman! She is apparently going crazy over the fact that I like to touch her, hug her, and kiss her! She threw a lamp after me! Crazy witch!"

"I thought you two made up!" George said, "I was under the impression that she had forgiven you!"

"Me too! I don't know why she's being such a brat all of a sudden!"

"Hold up! I'm clearly not updated here… She has _forgiven _you for what?" Bill asked.

Bill listened patiently as George filled him in on the entire Angelina-incident and when the story was finished all Bill had to say was; "First of all; Fred, come on. How dumb are you? Secondly; I think we need to send in a spy!"

"A spy? What the hell are you talking about."

"Well not exactly a spy but someone who can talk to her and make her feel better. I mean, she clearly doesn't want to tell Fred what's wrong so let's say we send in the next best thing to make her come to her senses!"

"Who…? Fred asked.

"George. You're her best friend apart from Harry and let's face it; he's a bit more, well, _awkward_ with the ladies than you are. I think you should go talk to her. Maybe all she needs right now is a good friend and not a clingy boyfriend!"

"HEY! I'm not clingy!"

"I never said you were clingy!"

"You just did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Wow, babies, calm yourselves. I'll go talk to her first thing in the morning!"

"No, George! You're going to do it now! I hate it when she's mad at me!" Fred was begging George.

George sighed but headed towards the staircase that led to Hermione's guest bedroom.


	60. George to the Rescue

**Chapter 60: George to the Rescue**

"Herms. Can I come in?" George said as he opened the door.

"GET OUT FRED! I don't need this right now!"

"Hey, I'm not Fred! How could you possibly confuse us? We look nothing alike!" George entered the room with his hands in the air.

"Oh, hi George...Sorry…" She said in a quiet voice, "what's up?"

"_What's up?_ You better tell me!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Herms, I'm not here to spy on you for Fred or anything. I won't report anything back to him. Sometimes it can actually help to just, you know, get it out and talk to a friend about it."

"It just that…I don't know where to start!" She started to sob, "everything has been falling to pieces this past year! Dumbledore and Mad-eye are both dead, my parents have no idea who I am, I've been on the run for six months, I've been tortured, and I almost died multiple times! And then, the one thing I thought I could count on to be okay after the war was Fred's love – and then he just takes it away! I don't think I can handle it anymore!"

George really didn't know how to respond to that. He knew she had been through a lot of shit the past year but she had seemed so 'cool' about it. He pulled her in for a hug.

She continued: "I know that not all of it is Fred's fault but it's just that when I need him the most he tells me about _her_ and I can't seem to get it out of my mind! Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Fred and her and it's driving me crazy! And I don't even know if he's telling me the truth!"

"Hermione, calm down! Take three deep breaths or you'll hyperventilate," George said, "Okay. I know this is going to hurt but I don't know if you've considered it or not and somebody needs to tell you this; you told Fred to get over you and to get on with his life! He told me something about you forcing him to say that he didn't love you even though he did – and still does. You broke up with him and now you're giving him the cold shoulder because he 'made out' with Angelina Johnson!"

Hermione looked shocked and George couldn't figure out if it was because she was taken aback by his bluntness or if it was because of the fact that she hadn't considered it at all.

"Hermione, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do and I'm not defending him in any way – I'm just saying that you're only going to be at Shell Cottage together for a short amount of time, and to spend that time it in misery because of what he did would be something I'm sure both of you will regret later. I know for a fact that he has been hating himself for what he did to you ever since Angelina pushed him away!"

"You're right. I have to find…Wait a minute; _Angelina pushed him away_?"

"Uhm no! No, no, no, no! That's not what happened!"

"Then why would you say it?"

George panicked! He could feel the heat washing over him and he was sure his face was all red.

"GEORGE! Tell me the truth! Did Angelina push _him_ away or was it the other way around?" Her voice was sharp which made it hard for George to concentrate. She raised her wand and pointed it towards him; "George, tell me the truth or I swear you'll be spending the rest of your days as a bullfrog!"

"She kind of pushed him away…" George said in a low voice.

"What?" she whispered, "so he has been lying to me?" she sounded sadder than before George's little pep-talk.

"No, not lying! He just didn't tell you the details because he didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Angelina pushed him away because he started to talk about you! I guess she wasn't too fond of that…"

George thought to himself that a little white lie to save a relationship was okay.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but then said, "okay…" and lowered her wand.

"So, now that we got ourselves out of that pickle, how about we reconsider my proposition!"

"What?"

"You know; the 'stop being mad and each other because your time together is limited'-proposition."

"You're right. I'll go talk to him," she said as she walked past George, into the hallway, and down the stairs.

"Phew. Close call!" George murmured to himself as he repaired the lamp that lay shattered in the corner.


	61. Scartissue

**In this chapter there will be a mentioning of Ollivander and Griphook. You all know how they got to Shell Cottage and that is why I didn't include him in the former chapters – just in case if you were wondering ;-)**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I love reading them; they bring me a lot of inspiration and motivation to keep "The Deal" running. I'm considering myself very lucky to have such lovely readers as you!**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Scartissue**

_March 20__th_

"Any luck?"

"No, not at all. The Goblin won't even consider our proposition. It's driving Harry crazy."

Hermione had just entered the room after having been in a "secret meeting" with Harry, Ron, Ollivander, and Griphook. Fred was very curious about why these meetings were so secretive but Hermione didn't tell him – only Harry, Ron, and she knew that they were going to break into Bellatrix' vault at Gringotts and she would like to keep it that way - for everyone's sake.

Fred was lying on the bed, watching Hermione undress. They had gotten along perfectly well for days now and they had avoided 'the subject' completely. Hermione was beginning to look better; she was still very pale and very skinny but the colour in her cheeks made her look healthier and happier. She now had a _natural glow_ that Fred couldn't describe.

"Don't you think it's time to take of that bandage?" Fred said and pointed to her arm.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"You're going to have to do it later anyway. Why not do it now when I'm here to comfort you?"

She hesitated but then sat herself down on the bed besides Fred. She put her arm in his lap, nodded and turned her head away; "You're right. But I don't want to see it."

Fred slowly took of the bandage that stuck to her arm. As he had removed it completely he took a look at the red area where the words 'MUDBLOOD' had been carved in to her skin.

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, it's just…I just can't believe someone would actually do this to another person. Why doesn't it heal?"

"Fleur tried for hours when I was unconscious. It's dark magic and that's why a spell can't remove it. The blade on the knife must have been impregnated with something."

Fred traced his fingers over the burning red letters, "does it hurt?"

"No", she whispered, "I just don't want other people to see it. I know what it says."

"Hermione…Listen to me; no one will care! I don't care!" He started to kiss the scar, careful not to hurt her.

"I know it's foolish of me, but…"

"NO! It's not foolish! It's completely understandable, but as long as you wear that scar as a part of you not a soul is going to care. Besides; you're cleverer than all the people I know put together. Who cares if you got that scar! It'll become prettier in time and then you'll have one hell of a badass-story to tell! Guys dig a warhero, you know!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled but Fred could tell that she was crying even though he couldn't see her face.

"I think you should take a look at it. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

She hesitantly turned her head and immediately stopped when her eyes fell upon the eight letters that were carved into her forearm and wrist. She took a few deep breaths and said; "It's just a tattoo! It's just a tattoo! I'll wear it with pride because I'm proud of who I am and what I have accomplished! I wont let anything hold me back. I got this scar because I was fighting for what I believe in!"

"That's my girl!" Fred said as he pulled Hermione in for a hug and kissed her on her forehead. He knew he had just made huge progress with Hermione's confidence and even though his curiosity to find out what a 'tattoo' was, was killing him, he didn't ask her – now was not the time.

* * *

**I would really like to write another chapter from Shell Cottage before Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave to continue their quest, but I seem to have run out of ideas...**

**If you have one, please don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you'd like to happen! :-)**


	62. Secret Meetings

**Thank you for all of your ideas for the next few chapters!**

**I have been very inspired by what you've written in my reviews and in my private inbox. **

**In the end, however, I decided to go with two different ideas that I personally like!**

**I hope you still enjoy my writing - I sure enjoy your feedback! **

* * *

**Chapter 62: Secret Meetings**

_April 22__nd__: _

Hermione knew that she, Harry, and Ron were closing in on Griphook. He had demanded the sword of Gryffindor in exchange for letting them in to Bellatrix' vault, so all they needed now was a proper disguise.

Hermione still had some Polyjuice Potion left from last summer when seven people had to turn into seven Harrys, but the small amount of potion left in the vial it was not nearly enough for all four of them. She had found one of Bellatrix' hairs on her coat which was very lucky; she could now "turn into her". Now all they needed was a plan and a disguise for Ron.

Hermione wanted to draw out time in order to be with Fred, but she knew that she couldn't stay at Shell Cottage forever – unfortunately. She dreaded the moment she would have to tell him that it was time to go, but she hoped that he would understand.

They hadn't really spoken of her departure since their big fight: neither of them waned her to leave and they therefore avoided bringing up the subject completely.

Fred was not stupid though; he knew something was going on. The trio was attending more and more 'secret meetings' each day and it was driving Fred bonkers; he knew that Hermione had to leave but he couldn't understand why she didn't spend more time with him instead of with Harry, Ron, and Griphook.

* * *

"Are you making progress, Love?" Fred asked her when she came back from her third and final meeting that day. He was already in bed but had waited up to talk to her.

"Mmm…" was all she answered.

"I was wondering…do you know when you're going to leave?" He said as he fidgeted with the hem of the duvet on top of him.

"Would you like me to leave?" She mockingly asked him.

"NO! For Christ's sake!"

She giggled, "I thought so," as she got under the duvet and laid her warm body very close to his.

"Do you know, or what?"

She yawned, "I'm so tired!"

"Hermione…quit the bullshit and stop avoiding my question. It's important to me! Do you know or what?"

For a moment, Fred thought that she was ignoring him, but she then sighed before answering him: "No, Fred. I don't know."

Fred did, however, find it peculiar that her eyes suddenly became very wet and her amount of normal deep breaths almost dropped to zero in less than a second. He new there was something she didn't tell him.


	63. A Walk on the Beach

**Chapter 63: Walk on the Beach**

_April 29th:_

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Hermione asked Fred.

"It's raining outside?!"

"Please…"

"Alright, sure. Let me just get my boots," Fred could tell that Hermione had a subject that they needed to discuss and he had a faint idea what that might be.

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs outside and within moments, they were both soaked. They were walking in complete silence on the beach until Fred decided to find out what this was all about: "So, what's up?"

She took a deep breath before answering him: "We're leaving tomorrow. We know what our next move will be and it has all been planned to every last detail."

"Wait, what? You're leaving…_tomorrow_? How long have you known this?"

"A week or so…"

"And you waited that long to tell me? You knew it was important for me to know!"

"I was afraid of telling you! Why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what? Show you that I care for you?"

"You always make a scene when we discuss this! You've known for the past month that I was going to leave you sooner or later! You knew that it was all a matter of time so don't you try to blame me for not telling you!"

"I'm not blaming you for anything! I just can't believe you waited _a whole fucking week_ to tell me that you're leaving tomorrow! It's just not fair!"

"Do you really want to talk about fair? Do you really believe that _I _think it's 'fair' that _I'm_ the one leaving _you_ behind again and again? It's not easy for me to disappoint you all the time but you're not really helping me!"

"_Not really helping you_? Hermione you don't want any bloody help! I'm trying the best I can to be a supportive boyfriend but you keep shutting me out! You make it kind of hard to stay positive!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm doing it to protect you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need protection?"

"YOU ARE NOT IMMORTAL!" They looked at each other for a few seconds until Hermione broke the silence "This was clearly a mistake, Fred! I think you should just go inside again."

"No! We have to talk about this!"

"What is there to talk about, Fred? You get pissed at me every time I mention leaving!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I get pissed because I don't want you to leave me – not ever! When you're not around it's as if all I'm waiting for is the news of your death! All I've been wondering about for months is when they are going to find you and kill you – and you get mad at me for not wanting you to leave?" he took her hands in his.

"I-I don't know what to say, Fred... You know I don't want to leave you again but I have to!" She started crying.

Fred pulled her into his arms.

"I hate this fucking war! I want to be here with you forever!" she cried.

"I know, Herms. I want that too…"

* * *

Today was the day Hermione would leave him again. They had both been awake most of the night too scared to say anything, both dreading the morning that would come.

"The sun is up," Hermione whispered.

"I know…" Fred whispered back.

She got out of bed and started dressing herself – not in her normal attire but all in black. She didn't look very much like herself.

"Why are you wearing that?" Fred asked her curiously, "You look like the wife of a death eater."

Hermione who was wearing clothes very similar to Bellatrix' smiled at him, "That's kind of hard to explain…You'll understand when this is all over."

Fred couldn't understand why she didn't just tell him but nodded and let it go. He didn't feel like getting in to a fight today.

* * *

Breakfast felt like a funeral. They were all gathered around the small table in the kitchen, but nobody spoke and they hardly touched their food. Fred couldn't stop looking at Hermione – when would he get to see her again?

He tried to stay positive but she looked so sad and concerned that it was hard not to get infected by it. George was on Fred's right side and sometimes he gave him a pat on the back to show him that everything was going to be okay.

"Thanks for everything, Bill and Fleur. I really wish we could stay here but we have to leave now," Harry said after having loudly cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up at Fred with a scared expression and blank eyes. She signalled to him that he should follow her upstairs.

* * *

"I'll really miss you!"

"I'll really miss you too, Fred. I wish it didn't have to be this way!"

Fred had to blink a few times to hold back the tears but it was very difficult; his heart ached so much he could feel it in the fingers of his left hand.

He suddenly couldn't hold it back anymore; "Fuck, Hermione! This is harder than the first time," he said as he irritably wiped away a tear.

"I know. I didn't know it was possible…"

"I love you!"

"I love you too"

He handed her a few of his special Daydream Charms.

"Tomorrow night at 9?" she asked him with a sad smile.

He nodded.

"I can't wait to see you again. Please be safe!"

"Nothing will happen, I swear!"


	64. Muddy Banks

**Chapter 64: Muddy Banks**

Hermione almost couldn't breathe. She was soaked from head to toe and she couldn't comprehend that she had just 'ridden' a bloody dragon above Britain! They had barely escaped hundreds of angry Goblins in the undergrounds of Gringotts – and they had gotten away with the horcrux they had expected could be found in Bellatrix' vault. For a moment Hermione felt a wave of happiness wash over her, but it didn't last long; she could feel the now well-known panic take over as she saw Harry collapse on the ground.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron ran towards him.

"My scar! It hurts! He knows we were at Gringotts! He knows what we're after!"

Everything went quiet for a moment; the only thing that was audible to Hermione was the blood rushing to her brain. She could see the panic in Ron's eyes; they had been one step ahead of Voldemort ever since they had stolen the necklace from Umbridge at the Ministry back in August, but now he knew and they needed to act fast.

"Harry, I know I've been telling you otherwise for months, but you need to open up your mind and see his thoughts! He must be thinking about whether his other Horcruxes are safe or not; if only we could see their locations, then…"

But Harry had already closed his eyes – he was clearly already inside Voldemort's head. As is if he was dreaming his eyes flickered back and forth beneath the pale eyelids. Ron and Hermione waited for Harry's "return" for what seemed like an eternity.

"We need to get to Hogwarts!" He suddenly blurted out.

"Hogwarts? He hid parts of his soul at a _school_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"What do they look like?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..."

"Where are they hidden?"

"I don't know either…"

"So you want us to go to Hogwarts to look for something we don't know what is? Do you know how much crap students bring to that school? It could be everywhere!" Ron argued.

"I know it sounds a bit…out there, but we'll get our friends to help us. It has to be something that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw – Luna can help…" Neither Hermione nor Ron was convinced.

"Look! All I know is that he hid a Horcrux at Hogwarts and that we need to go there immediately before he gets it himself!"

"Harry, we can't go there _immediately_!" Hermione said in a small voice, "We need a plan first!"

"Hermione, no offense, but when have any of our plans actually worked?" Harry said as he stripped out of his soaking clothes, "Now, give me some dry clothes from your bag so we can get going. He'll be there soon and he wont be happy."

"But…"

"NO! Don't argue! We need to go _now_! He's going to kill everyone standing between him and the Horcrux – that means all of our friends! We're the only ones who can stop him!"

Thirty seconds passed by in complete silence. They only thing that could be heard was a bird singing in a tree above them. How could it be so happy when the world was coming to an end? The war was at its climax and there was nothing Hermione could do except fight for everything that was dear to her.

"Okay... We'll go with you."


	65. The Battle of Hogwarts pt 1

**Chapter 65: The Battle of Hogwarts pt. 1**

Once they were in dry clothes, the trio had apparated from the muddy bank to Hogsmeade. The well-known shopping street was nothing like Hermione remembered it; there were no colours, no light, and no people. It was a ghost town.

They had triggered an alarm that had caused a dozen of Death Eaters to search the streets for them, but they had been saved by no other than Professor Dumbledore's brother Aberforth.

He tried to convince them not to go to Hogwarts, "It's a suicide mission - it's all over. They've won. Why don't you just give up?" he kept saying until Harry firmly stated that they needed to get into Hogwarts no matter his opinions – and so Aberfoth had helped them summon Neville who had come to them from a painting of Aberforth's sister Ariana.

Now they were walking a narrow underground path from Aberforth's pub, The Hog's Head, to their old school. The secret passageway was clearly new; neither of them had ever seen it on The Marauders' Map.

"How are everyone doing, Neville?" Hermione would ask even though she dreaded the answer; Neville's face was full of bruises in all shaped, colours and sizes, he had a chipped tooth, and his hair was covered in dried out blood.

"They're fine! We've been fighting for you, Harry! The D.A is back in business! You should see my Gran; she's so proud of me being the new leader of Dumbledore's Army!" He raised his fist into the air to show the trio that he was proud of his work as the group's new leader.

* * *

After having walked for quite a while, listening to Neville's stories of how horrible Hogwarts had gotten in the past year, Hermione was happy to see light shining ahead of them. Rays of light shone through a thick wooden door, that Neville opened with force; "Look who I brought!" He bellowed as the Room of Requirement came into view.

Hermione could see all of her old schoolmates clapping and cheering for her, Harry and Ron. Seeing familiar faces made Hermione so moved that she didn't know what to do with herself; she just smiled at her friends who beamed back up at her.

* * *

Harry had left the room of requirement with Luna to find the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that he believed to be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny had sent a patronus back to the Burrow to tell them what was going on at Hogwarts and not long after, members of the Order showed themselves at Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley mumbled something about Aberforth being a cranky old toad, but lightened up as she saw that Hermione and Ron standing in front of her.

"OH! You both look so skinny! I missed you so much!" she said as she pulled both of them in for a bear hug. "We've all been so worried about you," she continued - Mrs. Weasley had no idea that Hermione and Ron had spent the past month with Bill, Fleur, Fred and George at Shell Cottage.

Fred and George both walked nonchalantly through the big wooden door, and even though Hermione had just seen them this morning, it seemed like a lifetime ago – so much had happened. She ran towards them and threw herself into their arms, kissing both of their cheeks.

"Are you alright, Love?" Fred asked as he brushed a lock of Hermione's brown hair away from her face.

"Yes," she whispered, but she hugged the twins even tighter.

"What happened?"

Hermione filled them in on everything that had been happening since they parted their ways that morning. Neither of the boys spoke during her tale; they were both just staring at her with open mouths and wide eyes. Fred couldn't believe what she had been through while he had done nothing but sulk about the fact that she was away from him – again.

She filled them in on everything that had happened; everything from their goodbyes that morning to when she had seen them walk through the door.

She finished her tale:"…And then you came here, and you really need to go back! NOW!"

"Go back?" George said in disbelief, "what?"

"I don't want you here! I care too much for you!"

"What are you talking about, Hermione? George and I, we're both fighting!"

"I don't want you to! I want you to go back to your flat and I'll meet you there when this is all over! It's not safe here!"

"No, Hermione! That's not your decision! We can handle the consequences!"

"What if I can't? What if something happens to you? I could never forgive myself for letting you fight!"

"If something should happed to any of us, you don't have to feel guilty at all, because you have no saying in the matter; I'm fighting no matter what – and so is George! There's nothing you can say that can stop us from going to battle!"

George nodded besides Fred.

Hermione wanted to say something, to protest, but she knew that they had already made up their minds and she couldn't do anything to change it.


	66. The Battle of Hogwarts pt 2

**Chapter 66: The Battle of Hogwarts pt. 2**

So much had been going on in the past couple of hours; Hermione and Ron had been in the Chamber of Secrets to collect fangs from the basilisk, which they had found out could be used to destroy Horcruxes. They had also found the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that turned out to be the missing horcrux, and they had witnessed the death of their old Potions professor; Severus Snape. Harry had now run to the Headmaster's office, where the Pensieve was, to find out what memories were hiding in the tears Snape had wanted Harry to take.

Hermione had stayed on the ground level of the castle where most of the fighting was going on; many had died and there was blood, broken statues, and bodies everywhere. Hermione couldn't bear to look at the empty faces of so many people she had known for years – whether she had liked them or not. She wandered from the Great Hall to the Enterance Hall where several Death Eaters were fighting her friends from either the Order or D.A. Neither Fred nor George were nowhere to be seen.

Then something happened; a high, cold voice rang loudly, as if it was coming from a broken speaker, in Hermione's ears, "_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows_ _how to value bravery!"_

Everyone stopped and listened. Though everyone remained on guard, wands raised.

"_Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

The Death Eaters slowly put down their wands and retreated back to the forest where their master was.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly_ _to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._"

One hour. She had one hour to treat her wounds, dispose of her dead friends, and perhaps talk Fred and George into leaving the battle.

She spotted the lifeless form of Lavender Brown a few feet away from her. Hermione looked around to find somebody to help her carry the body of Ron's old girlfriend.

"NEVILLE! Are you okay?"

He nodded as he ran over to Hermione, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Will you please help me? We need to get her into the Great Hall and I'm shaking too much to conjure a bier"

We waved with his wand, and not long after, Lavender was hovering above the ground with a white sheet over her. Hermione and Neville followed her body in to the Great Hall where they lined her up alongside the other bodies. Hermione recognized several faces but the hardest people to see lying lifeless on the cold, hard floor were Lupin and Tonks. She moved them closer together so their hands almost touched. If it hadn't been for the rather awkward position there were lying in, they might have been sleeping.

Neville had gone to help Seamus Finnigan, and Hermione looked around to see if she could find somebody she knew. She saw a bunch of red heads across the Great Hall. She walked towards them, but slowly sensed something was wrong; the way they were hurdled up, Mr. Weasley hugging his wife, Ginny's tears – but worst of all; George's tears.

"No, no, NO!" Hermione screamed and ran towards them.

George saw her coming and immediately ran towards her, trying to prevent her from seeing the reason for their tears. When Hermione and George crashed together, George put his arms around her so she couldn't get past him. Hermione was screaming at him to let him go, but he just held her even tighter. Even though everything seemed to be blurry, she still sensed that his breath was ragged, his heart was beating at its maximum, and his shirt was wet with salty tears. He had a blood stain just above his heart in the same size of an apple. She punched him hard in the chest, which caused him to let go of his firm grip around her.

Even though he wasn't holding her back anymore, she still dreaded the sight that would meet her, and she therefore didn't move at all.

"Tell me it isn't true," she whispered.

George didn't say anything; he just looked at her; his breathing was heavy and his eyes were red with tears.

"No!" Hermione cried out as she buried her face in her hands.

As she looked up again, she noticed that George had stepped aside and she could now see what he had been trying to conceal from her; on the ground before her was her sweet Fred wrapped in a blanket, with blood covering half his face. She slowly walked over to him and collapsed by his side. She removed the dried blood and touched his chest where his heart no longer was beating.

"No, no, no..." she cried as she trailed her hands down his bare arms. Even though he was paler than usual, his body was still warm. She stroked him over the hair and kissed his forehead. A few of her tears hit his freckled nose. She couldn't breathe and her heart ached worse than ever before.

George sat himself beside her and tried to pull her in for a hug but she pushed him away. Instead she lay herself down beside her wonderful Fred for the last time.


	67. The Aftermath

**Chapter 67: The Aftermath**

May 6th:

Even though Voldemort had been defeated, it didn't feel like winning. Five days had gone by since the battle of Hogwarts. Five days without Fred in the world. Hermione was staying at the burrow alongside with George and Harry. No one in the house really spoke much – nobody knew what to say. Hermione tried to sleep off her sorrow in Fred and George's old bedroom but dreams about Fred and nightmares about his death just made it harder.

George tried to hold his head high and acted like he was okay but his laugh was forced and he didn't joke around anymore.

He woke up from a horrible nightmare the night before the funeral. His mouth was dry so he snuck down the stairs to get himself a glass of water. As he entered the kitchen he could hear somebody in the living room.

"Herms? What are you doing down here?" He hadn't even noticed that she wasn't in Fred's bed next to his own.

The moonlight shone upon her face and George saw that she was crying.

He sighed, "Come back upstairs, Herms.."

"I-I can't go tomorrow, George! I can't say goodbye to him once and for all. I can't believe this is really happening!"

George walked over to the couch and sat himself down next to her; "I know. I feel the same way, but this is the last chance we have to show him how much he means to us!" He started crying, teardrops streaming down his freckled cheeks - something Hermione hadn't seen him do since the night where Fred had died.

"How could he do this to me?" Hermione cried and her voice suddenly turned from sad to angry; "Why didn't he just do as I told him to? He should've stayed at the flat as I said! I told you not to stay!" she was almost yelling and George was taken a little aback by her sudden reaction. He didn't know what to do; was she really blaming him for Fred's death? The thought had occurred to him more than once during the past couple of days but he hadn't expected Hermione to throw it in his face like that.

"I've been asking myself that more than you can imagine, Herms. But there was nothing we could do or say that would make him change his mind. I know that he would feel awful staying behind at the flat while you were fighting."

"I just miss him so much, George!"

"Me too. I wish there was something we could do to bring him back!"

They both fell asleep on the sofa and were awakened by Mrs Weasley four hours later; "sweeties, it's time to get ready," she said with tears in her eyes as she stroke Hermione over the hair.

* * *

May 7th: 

It was a beautiful day and Hermione thought about the time they went to the lake almost a year earlier. Why had she insisted on breaking up with him? If only she had known that his time was limited, she would've never left him in the first place.

Hermione and George were walking several feet behind the other members of the Weasley family. They were both dressed in black, both pale, but neither of them was crying. Hermione was clutching two red roses that she and George were to throw in to the grave.

It was a small funeral; only the Weasley's and the members of the Order were present. Hermione couldn't stand the looks they were all sending to her and George and she tried to ignore them even though it was easier said than done.

"George, can we please go? I don't feel like being here," she whispered to him.

"No, we need to stay here," he whispered back, "You'll regret it later if you don't stay…"

He didn't understand. She didn't want to see the dark hole in the ground where her Fred would be laid to rest in all eternity.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful; they sang and listened to the beautiful words from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, would you like to say something?"

She didn't know how to react; how dare Mrs. Weasley put her in that situation in front of everybody. Hermione looked at George with desperation written all across her face.

"I have something I'd like to say…" he said and Hermione gave him a thankful look.

He stepped closer to Fred's grave; "I-I…uhm…I had actually decided not to say anything because I know that Fred knew how I felt about him. He was my brother, my business partner, my partner in crime, and my best friend. I never thought that him and I would be separated – the thought just didn't occur to me. I was sure that if one of us would die, the other would too, but I guess that was a childish thought... I'm going to miss Fred more than I can describe with words… When we were summoned to Hogwarts for the battle, he pulled me aside and told me to take care of Hermione if something happened to him; and do you know what I did? I laughed! Yup. I laughed at the last words my brother had to say to me. But I guess that it, ironically, describes our friendship the best way possible; laughter. I've never known anybody who could make me laugh the way Fred could. _That night_ I think he had a feeling that something would happen to him – it finally occurred to him that he wasn't immortal. I now wish I had the chance to tell him how much I love him and how much I'm going to miss him…" George stepped away from the grave, and put his arms around Hermione.

Together they watched how the WWW fireworks painted the sky in the brightest colours.

Hermione clutched Fred's necklace in her fist and pressed it against her chest. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane. It showed her, that it hadn't just been a dream. He had actually, for what now felt like a fragment of a second, been hers.

* * *

**Sorry guys..**


	68. The Flat

**Chapter 68: The Flat**

_May 7__th__:_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a while?"

They had all just returned from the ceremony and Hermione needed to rest. Her eyes were sore from crying and her heart from aching. She needed to close her eyes and think of nothing. If only for a little while.

"Yes, Mum. It's okay. I think Hermione and I need to get home. Thanks for everything!" George said.

"Now you two take care of each other! If you need anything, anything at all, I'm only a floo away!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione in for a hug and whispered; "I'm always here for you, dear!"

"I know, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay here for so long."

"My pleasure, sweetheart!"

Together Hermione and George walked outside and apparated to a place neither of them had been since before Fred had died.

* * *

Hermione felt the well known swoosh behind her navel and not long after was she looking at the place that had once been Fred's home. For a while they both just stared at it.

"Come on," she said and pushed George towards the front door to the WWW shop.

As they entered the flat together, Hermione was surprised to see that it looked exactly the same as the last time she had been there – she couldn't even remember when that was… It flat looked the same; it was as if nothing had changed and yet everything had. George's life would never be the same again. Neither would Hermione's.

Hermione didn't know what she had expected; it was not like she had thought the flat would mourn Fred by turning all black, but to see _his home _stand exactly as he had left it, still shocked her. It was as if he had never even been there to begin with. Now his handsome face and those beautiful blue eyes were buried under pounds of dirt and she would never see him again. Never hear his voice. Never touch him. He would lie there in all eternity and their future together would forever be a mystery.

She went through the living room and directly into Fred's room. She closed the door behind her but she could still hear George's desperate sob.

His room looked the same too. It was painful to see that even his room, his personal space, lacked concern for his death.

In Fred's closet, Hermione found his favourite t-shirt; a washed-out green Puddlemere United shirt, that was at least two numbers too big for Hermione, but she still stripped down to her underwear and put his shirt on. It didn't even smell like him; it just smelled like laundry detergent. She desperately looked around his room for something that might carry his scent and that was when she noticed his pillow. She sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged the pillow. It smelled just like him and it was wonderful and horrible at the same time.

"Oh Fred," she let out a sob as she got under the blanket and tried not to think of anything but him.

* * *

George was about to go to sleep in his own room when he heard Hermione's sobs from the room next door. He had to get in there.

He entered the room without knocking and lay himself down on the bed beside Hermione. He put his arms around her but didn't speak. None of them uttered a word and only Hermione's desperate sobs could be heard. Tears were soundlessly streaing down George's freckled cheeks.

Eventually they had no more tears left and they both fell asleep; George still spooning Hermione.


	69. Pancakes

**Chapter 69: Pancakes**

_May 8__th__: _

Hermione woke up early in the morning with George's arms wrapped around her. It felt good to have arms similar to Fred's around her body, and even though George didn't smell anything like Fred, it was still easy for Hermione to imagine that it was the other twin lying beside her. George's muscular torso, the long red hair, the freckles on his cheeks, the long nose, and the beautiful blue eyes; he was so like Fred – and yet not. Hermione started caressing his tanned arms appreciating each and every light brown freckle.

"You awake, Herms?" he muttered after a few minutes.

"Yes. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"That's kind of hard when you're touching my arms like that."

"Oh, sorry. I'll stop," she said as she reluctantly stopped stroking his arms.

Hermione thought that George had fallen asleep again and was a little startled when he spoke after several minutes of silence; "we need to talk about something…"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I think this is the best time to do so."

She waited patiently for him to tell her the subject they were going to discuss, but his silence indicated that it was hard for him to talk about it. Then, he finally said; "I'm not him... We might look alike, but we're not the same person…"

Hermione didn't know what to respond – did he think she was stupid?

"Yes, I know, George…"

"I know you do. But you need to remind yourself that I'm not him. I realise it's going to be very hard to get over Fred when you see him every time you look at me, but eventually you'll move on."

"Get over him? Move on? What are you talking about? I'll never get over him! I don't want to!"

George sighed; "Herms…It's going to happen and that's okay. He would want you to."

"No he wouldn't! Don't you remember all of our fights? It was always about him being jealous or mad at me for leaving. He wouldn't understand."

"You have no idea how much he grew up during the war. He told me to take care of you! To ensure your happiness was the most important thing to Fred."

"Don't you get it George?" she sounded so sad; "I don't think I'll never be happy again…"

"I know it's hard - and it's going to take a lot of time and energy but I'm sure that you, in time, will feel that it's okay to be happy with someone else."

She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths but it didn't help; the tears rolled down her cheeks anyway. "I really miss him."

"Me too…"

"I wish that…" she stopped herself from saying what she was about to say.

"It's okay. You can say it."

"I-I just wish that he was lying besides me right now…"

"I know. I too wish that it was him lying besides you…"

"Do you think you'll move on?"

"Yes…I don't want to though."

"You're just as lost as I am!"

"No, it's not like that…I – uhmm – I'm afraid that I might forget him!" his voice was full of desperation and fear, so Hermione decided to turn around so they where lying face to face. His eyes were red and she could see that he was fighting to hold back the tears.

"Oh, George…You'll never forget him – how could you?"

"I just feel so guilty every time I laugh just a little bit – how can I be happy when the greatest tragedy of my life has just taken place?"

"Is that why you kept to yourself at the Burrow? Because you were afraid of forgetting him?"

"My best friend is rotting in the ground while I'm walking around completely unharmed, laughing as if he never even existed."

"It's okay to laugh and smile even though you're in grief. It just shows you that you haven't lost your mind; that you're human."

He irritably dried his left cheek with the back of his hand.

Hermione could sense that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet: "Look, I'm sorry I woke you up. I think you should go back to sleep and then we'll finish this talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll have pancakes ready when you wake up!"

* * *

George woke up several hours later. Hermione was still in bed with him, which was okay; he wasn't hungry anyway.


	70. Nightmares

**It's been three weeks since I last updates? Oh wow!**

**Sorry for that but I've been rather busy - I'll pull myself together from now on!**

* * *

**Chapter 70: Nightmares**

_May 13__th__: _

Hermione jerked awake; she was bathed in sweat and her heart was hammering like crazy in her chest; another nightmare about Fred. She had relived his death over and over again in her nightmares the past couple of nights and every time she woke up (almost always around three in the morning) she was so pumped on adrenaline that she couldn't go back to sleep. Her eyes were red from sleep deprivation and she was dizzy all the time. However, the worst part of being awake was that she couldn't escape her thoughts of Fred; all she needed was just a few hours without his ghost wandering her mind.

She lay awake in bed for about thirty minutes; thinking of him. She looked around his room where sketches for new inventions and clothes were scattered all over. Even though she had decided to keep everything as close to what Fred done with the apartment, she still couldn't help but starting to clean a little.

_"This is my room too….I guess"_ she thought to herself as she stood up from the bed.

She folded the clothes neatly and put it in his closet. She was very careful not to catch the scent of any of the garments; she was too exhausted to be reminded of the smell of him and then cry.

She moved on to his wooden desk with the sketches for all of his unfinished inventions; about half of the pranks were funny but Hermione didn't get the other half; why would anyone think that a stink gun would be funny? She found a notebook with his name written neatly on the front cover. She had never realised that his "f" letters curled just like hers did. She took a deep breath.

She opened the book and two pictures immediately fell to the ground; the first picture was of the entire Weasley family at Christmas but the other picture caught Hermione's attention; Fred and George were laughing side by side, handsomely flipping their long, red hair, and clearly flirting with the camera lens. They were in their Hogwarts robes, and since there were no marks on their hands from Umbridge's detentions and they looked older than in their 6th year, Hermione estimated the photograph to have been taken at the beginning of their 7th and last year at Hogwarts.

George had his arm around Fred's shoulders and Hermione could suddenly feel a lump in her throat; it dawned upon her that George too wouldn't get to touch Fred again. They were in the same boat and she had acted as if the pain was all hers to bear. She felt so stupid and a wave of guilt washed over her.

She quickly put the picture down and looked at the other photograph that had fallen out of the book; it was not only consisting of the entire Weasley family, but also Harry and herself were to be found in the picture. Fred and herself were standing very close, and photographic-Fred kept putting his arms around photographic-Hermione.

She suddenly realized when this picture had been taken; their first Christmas as a couple.

That year, Ginny had gotten a camera for Christmas and insisted on taking pictures of everyone all the time. Her and Fred had just started dating back then and were just getting to know each other. By the time the picture had been taken, nobody had known of their secret relationship and they had tried to keep it from everyone, but their photograph-selves apparently didn't care; they were holding hands, kissing, and sending each other secret glances. Hermione figured that Fred must have hidden it from Ginny so she wouldn't find out about their relationship even though she had found out just a few days later.

Hermione stared at the picture for a long time; it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had kissed Fred for the first time. If only she had trusted him from the beginning – then they would've had at least a few more weeks together.

She was jealous of her picture-self because she got to kiss Fred in all eternity; she would never have to bury him; she would stay head over heels in love with him forever and never know what was waiting for him in his future.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started thinking about the fact that George was alone too. She didn't want him to be so she tiptoed to his room where she entered. George was sound asleep.

"George?" Hermione tearfully said.

"Herms? Is that you?" George said, still half-asleep.

"Can I sleep in here? I really don't feel like sleeping alone tonight."

"Yeah, sure…Of course you can. Come on." George made room for her in his bed.

"Thank you!"

He put his arms around her and soon went back to sleep. Hermione didn't sleep much that night; but it was nice to be spooned by a body that felt like Fred's!


	71. Ginny

**Chapter 71: Ginny**

_June 5__th__: _

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

Ginny was walking through the flat that looked nothing like itself; everything was covered in dust, the blinds were drawn, empty plates and bottles of firewhiskey where lying around – and neither George nor Hermione were answering her. With a whip of her wand, she cleaned up the livingroom while sighing and shaking her head. Nobody had heard from George or Hermione since they had left the Burrow almost a month earlier, and Molly had now sent Ginny to find out if everything was okay.

Ginny checked every room and finally found both of them huddled up in George's bed. They were both asleep, which at least explained why they hadn't answered her when she had called out for them.

"Herms, Georgie…wake up. It's almost one O'clock!"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" George said in a groggy voice.

"I'm here to see how you're holding up. Aren't you two eating at all? I feel like I'm talking to two skeletons."

"I guess we just haven't really gotten around to that…" Hermione said.

"How long has it been since you've had a proper meal? You're both so pale – that can't be healthy!"

"As Herms said; we just haven't really gotten around to that yet."

"YET? It's been two weeks? Come on, I'll fix you some breakfast."

Hermione and George send each other a disapproving glance. Neither of them really wanted to eat anything but they knew that Ginny wouldn't shut up until she had fed them up, so they reluctantly followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, you haven't got any food in the entire flat?" Ginny exclaimed as she opened the fridge and checked every kitchen cupboard, "Not even oatmeal?"

"No, like I said; we haven't really gotten around to that just yet," George was getting annoyed with Ginny.

"Wow. This is worse than I expected," Ginny muttered, "Okay, here's what we do; you two make some tea while I go grocery shopping, yes?"

"Fine…"'

* * *

Half an hour later, Ginny came through the door with multiple grocery bags. She cast a spell and the good found their places in the fridge and on the shelves. During Ginny's thirty minutes absence, neither George nor Hermione had uttered a single word. That was how it was most these days; they where always together but they never really spoke. There was nothing left to say – no words could make up for the loss.

Ginny cast another spell and the food quickly began making itself. The eggs were smashing on the pan as Ginny asked; "So, what've you been up to lately?"

"Not much."

"Have you been outside?"

"No."

"So you've both been sitting in here for two weeks with no sunlight and no food?"

"Yes."

Ginny sighed, "Look, guys, the thing is; I love you more than anything, and I know you miss Fred! I miss him too!"

Hermione could feel the tears pressing against her eyeballs. _Not now_, Hermione thought_, not today_. _I don't want to cry anymore!_

"…But sitting behind the curtains, thinking about Fred will only make it all worse! Do you even know that the sun has been shining for…"

"Shut up, Ginny. We don't care about the fucking weather!" George hissed.

Ginny looked perplexed. Hermione couldn't recall that she'd ever heard George talk so ugly to his sister.

"George, please…" Hermione croaked and signalled to Ginny that she should go on.

"You two really need to get out of here. I'm meeting some people at the bar tonight at eleven O'clock and I think you should come. It will really do both of you good!

George suddenly stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. He slammed his door and disappeared into his room.

"I don't know, Ginny, I don't really think any of us are in the mood for that right now..."

Ginny sighed once more; "Just think about it, okay? It'll be good for you to come out."

"Okay…I'll think about it."


	72. Going Out

**Chapter 72: Going Out**

_June 5__th__:_

Hermione knocked on George's door three times; "George?"

"What?" He was sounding very annoyed.

"Can I please come in?"

George opened the door for her with a whip of his wand; "What?" re repeated.

"It's just that I've been thinking about what Ginny said, and I really think we should go tonight."

George looked at her with a horrid expression on his face; "what? Are you serious? Do you really feel like having 'fun' right now?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you even want to go in the first place?"

"Because I'm beginning to feel like a zombie. We need to go out – even if it's just for a little while."

"We don't necessarily _have to_, you know…"

"But I want to."

George was silent for a while but he knew there was no point of arguing, so he said, "okay. I'll go with you."

"Thank you," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

At 11:30 that night, George and Hermione were walking up to the bar where they would meet up with Ginny and some of the others. As they entered, they scanned the room and quickly found the table were Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Lee and Luna were seated.

"Hey guys," George said without smiling.

"Hi George. Hi Herms," Harry said and pushed two butterbeers towards them.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence fell between them until Luna, whom Hermione hadn't seen since the battle of Hogwarts, said; "I'm so sorry for your loss!"

Hermione nodded as she took a swig from her butterbeer. She could feel the tears already streaming down her face.

George put his arm around Hermione, "Thanks, Luna."

"I remember the pain from when mum died. We think that the ones we love are immortal, and then one day, they just aren't around anymore. Sometimes, when I think of mum, I get so sad that I can feel the pain shoot down my left arm. And there's nothing I can do to stop it, and in those moments all I ever want is to know for sure if I'm ever going to feel happiness again."

"That's exactly how I've been feeling for a month, Luna," Hermione said.

"He was a great guy. I think we should toast to his memory," Harry said, "To Fred!"

"To Fred," they all mumbled.

* * *

Hermione rammed down one butterbeer after the other and after two hours or so, she was feeling quite tipsy. She had listened to the other's comforting words and stories about Fred, but hadn't participated with anything herself.

"George, can we please go home? I really feel like being alone with you," she whispered to him.

George nodded.

"Herms and I are going home. Thank you for tonight, guys."

"You're…you're already leaving?" Ginny said.

"Yes. It's time for us to go home now. Have fun."

"But…when will we see you again?" Ron yelled but George pretended not to hear it.

Hermione was already on her way outside, so he half-ran to catch up with her. He tried not to wonder about what the others were going to talk about now that him and Hermione had left. Would they be talking about how shitty him and Hermione looked? How alone they must both be feeling now? How Hermione had cried by just the mentioning of Fred's name? How George hadn't even smiled once – but worst of all George knew they all wondered if him and Hermione would ever be happy again now that they had lost their soulmate.


	73. Mourning

**Chapter 73: Mourning**

_June 6__th_

George threw the keys on the counter beside the door. He dragged himself towards the sofa in the living room. He threw himself on the sofa and sighed heavily.

He was alone in the living-room for a few minutes minutes until Hermione appeared from the kitchen with two butterbeers that Ginny had bought earlier that day. She sat herself down beside George and sighed as well.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked her after a few moments of silence.

"What the others might be talking about right now. It's definitely something about us.."

"Yeah…I was thinking the exact same thing when we left the bar."

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea to go there," she looked at him with a sad expression.

"Don't apologize, Herms. It was good for both of us.. I had actually forgotten how much I missed all of them. It's a wonder that none of them got hurt during the war."

George could hear that Hermione had begun to sniffle. She cried every time someone mentioned something about Fred.

George had gotten used to her tears but he had run out of comforting words to make her feel better. He just let her cry against his now soaking t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, George. All I ever seem to do is cry. I'm sure it's driving you crazy," she said after a couple of tearful minutes.

"It's okay, love. I don't mind," he said and kissed her forehead.

"It's just that I miss him so much, George! I wish I could just see his face one last time."

George didn't reply. He saw Fred's face every time he looked in the mirror and he was therefore avoiding everything in which he could see his own reflection.

"Look, I even got you t-shirt all wet!" Hermione sobbed.

She touched the wet spots on the front of his shirt.

"It doesn't matter. It'll dry on its own," he said. Hermione had stopped crying now which was really a relief for George - but then she did something he had not expected:

"Uhm, Herms, what are you doing?"

She had begun kissing his chest where the wet spots were. She moved closer and closer to his mouth.

"Herms…Stop. Please stop," George said, this time more desperate.

She continued to kiss his chest and soon made it to his neck, which she started licking and kissing while she stroked his arms. She made a movement that showed George that she was about to straddle him, but with all his force, he managed to push her away before she took it too far.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he looked her in the eyes.

"George…"

"Why the bloody hell are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

She just stared at him.

"Herms. Come on. What are you doing?"

"I-I just need to feel him _one last time_"

"Have you gone mad? We've been over this! I'm not him!" George quickly stood up from the sofa and Hermione followed.

"Why are you raising your voice?" Hermione said while raising her own, "It's not as if I'm stupid; I know you're not Fred!"

"Hermione, I thought I had made it pretty clear that I don't want you to see me as him! I know that you see him every time you look at me and I know it's not easy for you to look at me, or to hug me, or to even sleep beside me, but you're not making it easier for any of us by pretending that I'm him!"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"...and do you really think that he would be okay with it if I fucked you senseless? You're supposed to be mourning!"

"I AM MOURNING!"

"AND THIS IS HOW YOU DEAL WITH IT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!...I-I just want to sleep in his arms one last time...I wish that I had some part of him left!"

"I'M NOT A PART OF HIM – And I'm tired of you pretending that i am! I have fucking feelings too, Hermione, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I noticed, George.."

"THEN STOP ACTING AS IF YOU HAVEN'T! IT'S DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY THAT YOU LOOK AT ME THE WAY YOU USED TO LOOK AT HIM!" George was panting with anger.

"Why are you getting so upset! I just wanted to make the both of us feel better!"

"This is not how you make any of us feel better! You're drunk and you'd regret it first thing in the morning - I know you."

"SHUT UP GEORGE! You don't know me! You have no idea what I regret!" she screamed at him, "I fucking regret leaving him! I regret not putting a hex on him so he couldn't fight! I regret not being there with him in his last moments, I regret that I went to his _fucking_ funeral, and I regret that I ever moved in here because all I can see and feel is him and I really need to get him out of my head for just five minutes!"

"...you probably regret that I wasn't the one who died," George mumbled.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Hermione realized what he had just said.

She raised her hand and slapped him so hard in his face that everything went black before George's eyes.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _SAY _ANYTHING_ LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

She half-ran to Fred's old bedroom where she, with a whip of her wand, began packing her stuff.

"Herms, come on…"

"How dare you imply that I wish you were dead?...DON'T TOUCH ME!" she angrily raised her hand ready to slap him again. You could now easily see the red mark on his cheek where her fingers had hit him.

"Please don't leave…We both overreacted. I need you here!" He tried to pull her in for a hug.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears; "Let go of me."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Why? Please stay!"

"I can't even look at you right now!"

She grabbed her now packed suitcase and apparated with a _plop_.


	74. Back at the Burrow

**Has my story taken a bad turn?**

**I feel like am getting lesser and lesser positive reviews and private messages. **

**Please let me know what you think! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 74: Back At the Burrow**

_June 6__th__:_

"HERMIONE?! What are you doing here? You startled me!"

"George and I had a fight. Can I please stay here?"

"What? A Fight? Stay? Here? In my room?" Ginny said. Hermione could see that she was tipsy. She must've just returned from the bar.

"Please don't tell your Mom that I'm here!"

"Wait…what? Why not?"

"I just don't want her to go all….'Mrs Weasley' on me… Don't worry; I won't stay here for long – just until I've found something else."

"What happened between you and George? Why aren't you at the flat?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you have a fight? What did he say? Because _I will literally kill him if he hurt you!_"

Hermione sighed, "No, Ginny, Please… What is said is said and nobody can change that. I just had to get out of there. Get away from George - and from the ghost of Fred…"

"But, what happened?"

"Actually, I just want to forget about it!"

Ginny nodded – she was very curious to know what had happened between Hermione and George, but respected her friend's privacy. "Why don't you put on one of my pyjamas and I'll go get us a cup of tea, doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Yes, I'd very much like that," Hermione smiled – something she hadn't done in what felt like years.

Ginny left the room and Hermione quickly changed into one of the pyjamas in Ginny's drawer. She snuggled up under a blanket and waited for Ginny to return. On the nightstand beside the bed was a framed picture of Harry.

"God, I miss Harry," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Ginny entered the room with two cups of tea hovering in front of her.

"Oh, Harry and I are doing so well! Last week he took me to this wonderful muggle restaurant where…" Ginny's voice trailed off. She could see that Hermione's eyes suddenly were glossy

"…but let's not talk about that!"

"No, no. It's okay. Just because I didn't get my happy ending doesn't mean that you two don't deserve yours! Please, you deserve to be happily in love…" Her eyes felt as if they were burning.

Ginny was quiet for a moment and then said, "would you like to talk to me about him? I know you have George, but maybe you'd like to talk to a girl?"

"No thanks, Ginny. I've spent the last month thinking about him all the time. I really need to think of something else for just a day."

"Okay…Just let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and had a few seconds of panic before realising where she was. She had slept really well; no bad dreams – none where Fred was included at least.

She was lying in the small bed next to Ginny, staring into the ceiling, waiting for her redheaded friend to wake up.

"Are you awake?" Ginny suddenly said

"Yes," Hermione whispered, "I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Are you hungry? Because I think I can sneak some bacon up here without Mum noticing."

"No, no thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat while you're staying here! You look like a freaking skeleton – I mean; you're just skin and bones! You and George look horrible!"

Hermione unintentionally hissed by the sound of his name.

"Do you miss George?"

"No," Hermione lied.

"Look, Herms. If you miss him that much, why don't you just go home? I know he can be a prick and all but it's never on purpose – his filter is not that big and sometimes he can say some pretty hurtful stuff, but he's really a god guy!"

"Going home to the flat would not solve anything."

"No, but you're both in misery! You're going through a hard time and he's probably the only one who knows how you're feeling right now! Look, you can stay here as long as you want to, but I think you should forgive George and move back in with him. You need each other more than ever before…"

"I'm not forgiving him that easily."


	75. Extendable Ears

**Thank you for your reviews and private messages.**

**It means a lot to me to know that some of you still find my fanfiction worth reading and reviewing.**

**This is a short chapter, but I think an update will follow either tomorrow or the day after.**

* * *

**Chapter 75: Extendable Ears**

_June 8__th_

Hermione and Ginny where sitting quietly in Ginny's bedroom – nobody had yet noticed Hermione's presence at the Burrow even though Mrs Weasley found it a bit strange that Ginny were suddenly eating upstairs, alone in her room.

Hermione had just taken a big gulp of tea, when she heard Mrs Weasley cry out downstairs; "Georgie! How wonderful to see you!"

Ginny looked at Hermione with panic written across her face.

"Shit, this is not good!" Hermione said, "Ginny, he can't know that I'm here! I don't want to see him!"

"Okay. I'll have to improvise, but I'll do the best I can to keep him downstairs, okay?"

Hermione nodded and found an Extendable Ear in her backpack, while Ginny went downstairs.

"Hi Georgie! What's up?" Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Hi Gin. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Hermione isn't with you?" a shocked Mrs Weasley asked.

"Uhm, no... We...Well, we had a stupid fight when we returned from the bar and she just left.."

Mrs Weasley made some kind of hiccup out of shock before she said: "You let her leave in the middle of the night?"

"No! Mum! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"What did you say to that poor girl?"

"Mum! It's not like I didn't apologize! I tried to, but she disapparated before I could stop her! I've looked everywhere and she's nowhere around!"

"_What did you say to that poor girl?" _Mrs Weasley repeated – this time through gritted teeth.

"We can fix this on our own. I just need to find her first!"

"George, I swear to you, that if something has happened to that poor girl because of you, I'm going to make curse your other ear off!"

"Mum, calm down," Ginny said, "I'm sure Hermione's fine. She probably just needs some time alone."

"Can you please help me find her?" George was now sounding very desperate, "please!"

"Look, George, I'm sure that Hermione will find her way home when she's ready."

"Bloody hell! You know where she is, don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny lied unconvincingly.

"Ginny, I swear, that if you know where she is and aren't telling me..."

Ginny cut him off; "I don't know, okay?"

George looked at her suspiciously, then at the staircase where the extendable ear was dangling.

"BUT I WILL OF COURSE help you find her!" Ginny suddenly blurted out to catch George's attention.

It worked; George looked away from the staircase as if he hadn't seen anything; "No, no. That's okay.. Maybe you're right. I'm sure she'll come home soon."

George walked towards the fireplace to floo back home.

"…But, aren't you at least staying for supper?" Mrs Weasley said.

"No thanks, Mum. I'd like to go home."

"But, Georgie..." Mrs Weasley cried out, but it was too late; George had already disappeared in to the green flames.

"I miss having them around," Mrs Weasley said to her daughter.

"I know, mum. I miss them too.."

* * *

"Phew," Hermione said, "Close call, huh?"

"Yeah.." Ginny said. She still didn't know if George had seen the extendable ear or not.


	76. Late Night Swim

**Chapter 76: Late Night Swim**

_June 9__th_

"Ginny, I'm going for a late night swim at the lake. Would you like to join me?"

"Naah, Mum wouldn't want me 'to go alone' so she would insist on going with me. I don't want you to get caught."

"I see your point. I just really need some fresh air"

"Have fun!"

Hermione crawled out of Ginny's window, snuck over the flat part of the roof and jumped to the big branch on the apple tree where she could climb down to the ground.

She stopped for a moment and enjoyed the pure evening smell. She hadn't been outside for days.

The grass was wet with dew and the sky was coloured purple and pink by the evening sun. She sighed and started walking towards the lake.

As she went past the edge of the woods she heard a branch break and she quickly drew her wand from her pocket as she spun around. Nothing peculiar happened and Hermione thought to herself that it must've been an animal. She lowered her wand, turned around and continued her walk.

"Hi," she heard someone say behind her.

She spun around once more, but this time saw George standing awkward on the narrow path she had come from.

"What are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I needed to see you."

"How did you find me?"

"I noticed the ear dangling by the staircase yesterday. I've been waiting all day for you to be alone so I could speak with you."

"Well, speak your mind then," Hermione said even though she wasn't sure what George had to say for himself.

"Herms…Please come home!" He said to her with pleading eyes. Hermione could see his pain but she didn't answer him. "I'm not really good with apologies, but I know that you need one because what I said was horrible and completely insensitive, and I really need you back at the flat with me because I can't stand the thought of losing both Fred and you."

"Why would you possibly think that you've lost me? I left the flat because I was angry with you and I needed time alone to think – not because I didn't want you in my life anymore…"

George walked over to her, took her hands into his own and looked at her with pleading eyes; "Please come home! These last two days have been horrible. I really thought I had lost you for good! I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much!"

"It's okay, George. I missed and love you too."

"You…You love me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! I'm so sorry that I tried to…you know…"

"It's really fucked up, huh?"

"Yeah… This past month has really been…I don't know…I guess 'fucked up' really is the right term to use in this sentence."

He laughed at her and kissed her on the cheek, "I missed you, Bookworm."

"I missed you too, prankster extraordinaire!"

They hugged for a few seconds.

"Come on, let's go home!"

George had never been so confused in his life; for weeks he had had nothing in mind but his late twin brother, but all of that didn't matter now: Hermione hadn't abandoned him and she wanted him to take her home.

Even though he was still in grief, he was now sure that both himself and Hermione would recover.


End file.
